


Sovereign Nations

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dean is younger than sam, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominate Omega, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester is an asshole, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer is a good big bro, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Depression/Anxiety, Mentions of Suicide, Miscarriage, Multimedia Fic, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Pups, Russian Castiel, Sam and Dean are not related, Sam is much like canon sam but with more of Jared's goofy sense of humor, Sam is not a Winchester, Scarification, Scenting, Slow Burn, Sub Castiel, Submissive Alpha, Things Get Better, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates, castiel is Czar, castiel is a demisexual, dean loves horses, lots of pups, lucifer doesn't care if they are both alphas he loves sam, mentions of forced sterlization, multiple pregnancy, sharing cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: The world is ruled by 4 sovereign nations, the U.S., Russia, China and Japan. The U.S. is ruled by king John Winchester, and Russia is ruled by Czar Castiel Novak.All sovereign leaders are required to be alphas as, that status makes them the strongest and, therefore most fit to rule their nations.King John had always hoped to have an alpha son to carry on his family's bloodline as rulers of the U.S. however his only child was Dean, who while exhibiting typical alpha traits and characteristics, shocked everyone when on his 18th, he presented as an omega. John is furious and sells his only son off to an omega auction house to be bid on and bought for a rich alpha. The prince of a sovereign nation fetches a high price when he is bought by none other than Czar Novak of Russia.





	1. Dad, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticSatisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/gifts), [gguy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gguy).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ruled by 4 sovereign nations, the U.S., Russia, China and Japan. The U.S. is ruled by king John Winchester, and Russia is ruled by Czar Castiel Novak.  
All sovereign leaders are required to be alphas as, that status makes them the strongest and, therefore most fit to rule their nations.  
King John had always hoped to have an alpha son to carry on his family's bloodline as rulers of the U.S. however his 1st born was Dean, who while exhibiting typical alpha traits and characteristics, shocked everyone when on his 18th, he presented as an omega. John is furious and sells his only son off to an omega auction house to be bid on and bought for a rich alpha. The prince of a sovereign nation fetches a high price when he is bought by none other than Czar Novak of Russia.  
Dean wakes up scared and alone in a dark room with a domed camera on the ceiling watching him. The omega is weak and groggy from having drugs pumped into him when he was brought to the auction house. He tries to stand but instantly buckles under the weight of his body. Dean looks down at his legs in horror as his blurry eyes scan his body to realize he is naked- and not only naked but sore in places- had those sick fucks that dragged him there touched him, defiled him? No, they wouldn't dare, everyone knew virgin omegas fetched double the price. And a virgin prince would easily get them triple if not more than that. Perhaps they just did an exam to check if he was pure or not- that was probably common to give omegas exams before they were sold off, right? Dean tried not to think too much of it. The green eyed prince looked around to spot the camera watching him and tried his best to cover himself with his arms, to no avail.  
He waited there in that pit of Hell, hoping someone would come rescue him, tell him it was all a cruel joke. He knew better though, his head was pounding as he replayed the horrific scene. His father John had paid two larger alphas to drug him. The pair crept into Dean's bedroom as he slept. One man hovered over his bed and blocked the moonlight streaming in, the absent of light streaming across his face woke him. Eyes went wide with fear at the sight of the unwelcome stranger. The man tried to place a hand over Dean’s mouth and drag him out of bed, but Dean reacted quickly on instinct, barring his teeth and sinking them deep into the man’s arm. The man recoiled at the pain of having his arm ripped open. Dean took advantage of the man’s momentary lapse of focus and bolted for the door in panic, never seeing the second man with the needle stealthily hidden behind the door. The syringe was plunged into his neck as his world became dim. The last thing he saw before he blacked out completely was the face of John standing outside his door with a disgusted look on his face as Dean strained to yell out for his father's help. Desperate sobs of pleas escaping his blood covered mouth, “Dad, please?"


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is an awesome big bro that sets it all in motion.

Castiel Novak was the most eligible bachelor of all of Russia. Omegas and Betas alike wanted him, and Alphas wanted to be him. He was tall and rugged and all lean muscle, the perfect Alpha. His raven hair was usually kept messy giving him a sexy bedhead look, and his ethereal blue eyes held a hard edge like the calming of a sea after a storm. He was clear headed and focused at all times. Where other Alphas would let things like mating and rutting distract them, Castiel didn’t need to worry about such things. He had never been distracted by feelings of mating or rutting for that matter, he supposed it was odd, but never really gave it too much thought. That was of course until his older brother Lucifer took notice. 

“When are you going to nut up already? The sudden question had broken the brothers silence by the lake on the eastern back end of the estate. 

 

Castiel turned his gaze away from the geese in the pond to look at where his brother Lucifer sat perched on the pier. His head tilted and his eyes narrowed in confusion. 

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically at his younger brother, “Oh come on Cas, you can’t be that naïve. You’re nearly thirty now…people are starting to talk. They find it odd you haven’t picked a mate yet. And come to think of it I’ve never even seen you have a girlfriend or boyfriend. It’s time you pick a mate, settle down and start siring an heir.” Lucifer stood and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair before extending it to his brother, “Come on. Let’s go for a drive. I know a place that may have just what you need.” Lucifer’s steel blue eyes shone with excitement as he spoke, flashing a devilish smile. 

 

Cas was weary of where this place was his brother seemed so keen on taking him, but he allowed his brother to help him up,pulling into a hug before following him to his Mercedes. Lucifer had never led him astray once and always looked out for him, keeping his best interests at heart, and Castiel had no reason to doubt him now.

 

The drive was silent most of the way except for about three quarters of the way there when Cas opened his mouth to speak, “Why does it matter to you what I do? You don’t have a mate either.” 

 

Lucifer laughed in response, “Yeah well I’m not the Czar. No one gives a shit what I do. I’m just the bastard prince of a whore mother.” Castiel flinched as his brother spoke about their mother. 

 

“Mom was not a whore!” Castiel spat out through clenched teeth, “You know very well what kind of monster your father was!” 

 

“Hey calm down Cassie. Of course I know what my _dear old dad_ was like. Mom was a saint for even going through with my birth. I can’t imagine what it was like for her to birth the spawn of a demon.” Lucifer sighed heavily, "But you know that’s what people say about her, that she ran around on your father before you were born. Insignificant fools ought to keep their mouths shut when they know nothing, but you know they don’t and they won’t.” 

Castiel’s expression softened, his blue eyes holding so much sadness for his brother, “You’re not a demon Luc. You’re a good man and a great brother, and when mom was alive you were a good son too. She loved you, you know? She’d sing me a song every night and tell me she hoped I’d grow up as smart and strong as you. I wish you could just have the title of Czar instead. You’d make a way better leader than me, it shouldn’t matter who your father is. Mom was a Novak so that should be good enough for you.” 

 

Lucifer reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair, “You really are like a kid sometimes, you know? I don’t have a drop of Novak blood in me. I’m only a Novak by name and that’s only because I don’t even know who my father is. It’s a miracle at all they let me be born with mom’s married last name. Besides what are you even talking about? You’re a great leader.” 

 

“Yeah only because you’ve always helped me lead.” 

 

“Nah. I just lend support when you need it. You’re the one who reformed education for our poor and provided housing and job projects to those living on the streets. We are the only nation who can boast that none of our people go without. That’s all you little brother. Have more faith in yourself, yeah?” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel replied. He could always count on his brother to give him a moral boost when he needed it. They worked well together and it always pained him as well when his brother spoke ill of himself. He knew how the people spoke of him and looked at him with disgust. He just wished they knew him like he did. The sins of the father were not the sins of his son. And as long as there was still breath in Castiel, he vowed his brother would always have a place to call home and someone to accept him. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

After two and a half hours of driving through the countryside, they stopped in front of a building by the wharf. The salty smell of the sea breeze surrounded the tarred parking lot outside of large stone building. Castiel looked up to see a weather beaten sign with the name _Fair Trade_ blazened across it in big bold font. Castiel’s stomach churned, he knew this place, in fact he had fought against places like this in his early days as Czar, but after much consideration over what would happen if places like these were abolished, he opted instead to impose stricter regulations on them instead. This place was an Omega auction house. Discarded or unwanted Omegas were sold here by their caregivers and auctioned off to the highest bidder. In the old days the owner of the establishment could treat them as livestock, with little food and nourishment and were allowed to punish them as they saw fit, often beating and harming them in the process.  This however changed once Castiel took over and now the Alphas in charge were forced to feed, cloth and otherwise provide for the Omegas as well as make sure their clients were thoroughly vetted and deemed  to be kind and responsible Alphas before a bill of sale. Castiel sighed and resigned himself to thinking that if nothing else at least this would give him an opportunity to see if his laws were being upheld justly. 


	3. Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel lays eyes on Dean for the 1st time.

Lucifer and Castiel stepped into the building and- Jesus! What the Hell!- Castiel ws greeted by the sounds of moans coming from a large Alpha on a couch by a desk in the corner. There was a an Omega holding the Alpha's well endowed cock, licking up the shaft and stretching his mouth wide around it to cram his mouth full.

"Mmm, yeah!" The Alpha moaned

Castiel ducked his head down and briskly turned about to leave, when Lucifer caught him and cleared his throat loudly, "When you two are done over there, we'd like to have a look around."

Both men froze and looked up at the two men who had entered the building, and oh shit- was that the Czar and his brother?- They were in so much trouble for this.

The Alpha gently shoved his Omega off of himself and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and standing up, "I appologize sirs, my Michael- he is young and fertile, and perhaps a little too over zealous to get me to put a baby in him." The Alpha barked out a deep laugh, his words causing his mate, Michael, to blush as he put his own clothes on. "We are not normally like this I swear to you." He held out a hand in greeting, which Castiel was tenative to shake, wondering where it had just been, "I am Victor, the owner of this establishment. What can I help you two with today?"

Castiel looked up to greet the big bear of an alpha in front of them- now fully clothed thank God, "I would like to see how this place is complying with the established laws." Intense blue eyes locking onto the Alpha's deep brown.  
"Actually, we'd like to see your Omegas." Lucifer was aware of the glare his brother gave him, but ignored him.  
If Victor was shocked, he didn't show it. Perhaps he had catered to high end clients before. "Michael dear, would you mind showing Czar Novak and his brother around?"

Michael instantly stood a little straighter and his eyes shone with a certain intensity at the request of being trusted with something so important, "Certainly Victor!" He enthused before turning to Castiel and Lucifer, "Right this way gentlemen." He led them down a hall to the back of the building, "We have an auction going on now, but I think we have one new comer that's sure to please, that is if he's not already sold yet."

The auction was in full swing and horny Alphas filled the room, the smell of their arousal thick in the air and making Cas nauseaous. Rows of stadium seating done in a velvet red lined the viewing area in front of a stage walled off in tempered glass. An announcer's voice boomed over the speakers, "We've got 700,000 Rubles. Do I hear 800,000?"

Castiel looked at the young Omega on stage, he was fit and muscular, clearly not used to meainal labor. There was a fierce intensity in his eyes as he paced around the stage in just a pair of black shorts. Castiel swore it looked like the man was growling as he puffed out his chest. Others saw this as an aggressive display of a disobideant Omega and refused to buy him. Castiel saw it as for what it was, a sad scared man who didn't want to be bought like some farm animal.

"What's his story?" Lucifer asked Michael upon seeing his brother's disheartened expression.  
"Oh, you'll like this." Michael chided, "He's actually the son of King Winchester of the Americas. Former Prince Dean. Apparently he just presented and the king was furrious and had him shipped off to us. Not without incident of course, he vicously bite one of his handlers before he arrived. There was so much blood on his pretty little face, and his clothes were soaked in it and torn. We managed to find him a pair of my shorts to wear to at least give him some modesty and clean him up a bit. I imagine he will take a lot of training to calm that wild side of his. But isn't he just darling? He's almost Alpha like."

Castiel snapped at Michael, "Of course he's like that! You would be too if you had no clue what was going on and were suddenly being sold off to the highest bidder!"  
Michael shot him a look that said 'Honey please, how do you think Victor aquired me?' but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to offend the Czar.

"170,000,000."

"What?" The Omega looked at Castiel.

"170,000,000." Castiel calmly stated again, "Is that enough to buy him now and end this?" Lucifer was shocked and stared at his brother with wide eyes as both men waited for the response.

"You want- uh- yeah, I'd say so, but let me just grab Victor first." Michael ran to get his mate.  
Victor followed his mate back to the brothers, a huge grin on his face, "So, Michael tells me you found a pleasing Omega and have made an outstanding offer to claim him?"

Castiel slowly glanced away from the frightened Omega on stage and turned his attention to victor. "That's right. 170,000,000 Rubles. I believe that to be a very generous offer."

"Indeed." Victor hummed in approval, "Our typical high paying customers don't even come close to a fraction of that. I am glad we could help you find a pleasing mate your lordship." Victor bowed slightly to Castiel. "Of course your offer is accepted, we'll have him brought to you, please follow me to a room where you can meet him." The men shook hands and Victor and Michael left to fetch Dean and get him presentable for their Czar after showing him and his brother to a waiting area.

Castiel was leaned up against a window frame, looking out over the city, quietly talking to his brother when Victor came back with Dean. Castiel pushed himself off the window slightly to look over at Dean, now fully clothed, in more of Michael's clothes. "Hello Dean," Castiel's deep gavel laced voice greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bid at 700,000 is roughly 12,334 us dollars, Cas jumps that bid up to roughly 3 million us dollars.


	4. Owner's Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is presented to his owner and must come to terms with being owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short and without pics. I'm feeling a little run down today and can't seem to get into writing mode, but hopefully this isn't too bad, I may add in a pic later, but it's not really a necessary one, so hopefully the lack of it won't detract from the story.

Dean was dressed in jeans and a comfortable black hoodie, apparently that’s about as dressed up as Dean could be persuaded to get. He hated the fact that some asshole Alpha had bought him like a piece of meat. And don’t even get him started on the fact that he was,most likely expected to breed with this rich asshole and start popping out his pups. Dean was no one's baby factory!

Victor managed to lead him down the hall with some gentle prodding and only the slightest growl of warning. When they approached the room the Novaks were in, Dean was greeted by Castiel's deep rumbly voice, and damn if it didn’t send shivers down Dean's spine and straight to his dick. He would not- he just absolutely would not let this or any other Alpha claim him- ever! He cursed his own biology for even thinking about such things as ever letting himself be claimed. Dean's eyes flashed with a sudden intensity and he was about to tell Cas to go fuck himself if he thought he could ever have him.

Castiel saw the sudden shift in Dean's eyes and in a bold act to get Dean to see he meant him no harm, he swiftly bent on one knee and bowed his head before Dean, fixing his gaze briefly on his brother in a silent command to do the same.

  
Dean glanced between the two Alphas with bewildered sage green eyes, “Wha- what are you doing?”

  
Castiel chanced looking up at Dean through thick eyelashes, “Showing you we mean no harm Dean. I merely want you to be free and safe. I have no desire to breed you or even touch you. You will be free to do as you please while at our estate.”

  
Victor let out a snort of disapproval, earning him a death glare from the brothers.

  
“If you have something to say I suggest you say it or leave!” Lucifer growled at the larger Alpha.

  
Victor shook his head and left, figuring all the papers were in order and Dean was paid for and no longer his concern and certainly not worth risking a fight between the Czar and his brother.

  
Dean didn’t know what to do, he had never heard of Alphas bowing to an Omega before. “If what you say is true, then I suppose I’ll go with you. Not like I have much choice anyway. But if you or that other Alpha over so much as try anything funny I swear I won’t be so compliant as to just roll over and take it!”

  
Castiel nodded his agreement as he rose and Lucifer followed suit, “I'd expect nothing less. I’m Czar Novak, you may call me Castiel or Cas if you prefer.” Cas stuck out his hand in greeting, which Dean looked at but refused to take, causing Cas to withdraw it as if he had been burned. Castiel hastenly shoved his hand in his pocket while sweeping his other in the direction of his brother, “And this is my older brother Lucifer.”

  
Dean rolled the information over in his head, “Not for nothing Cas, but your brother's name is Lucifer? As in the devil, and you expect me to trust him?” He eyed Lucifer suspiciously.

  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s actually a really nice guy if you give him a chance. He won’t harm you, I swear on my life.”

  
Lucifer spoke up as well, “Don’t flatter yourself darling, I’m not interested in pretty boy Omegas.”

  
Dean glared at Lucifer and the two stayed deadlocked for awhile before Cas broke the tension, “So, shall we get going? I’ll call ahead and have the staff prepare living quarters for you and have a meal prepared as well.”

  
Dean reluctantly agreed to follow Castiel home with Lucifer. He wondered what his new life would be like and if Castiel would keep his word not to touch him.


	5. Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick recently so I hope this makes up for the wait. I have 2 other chapters planned

Dean was used to growing up in extravagant living quarters, Castiel's place wasn't that much unlike the home he had been forced to leave behind. He followed Cas around the tour of the estate, only lagging behind briefly to pet one of the many horses on the forehead in the stables. Cas had about ten horses, and there was room for an additional twenty. A cream colored, which Dean recognized as an American Cream Draft, caught his eye with its pretty coat glistening in the sun. It must've cost Cas a fortune to acquire the horse, but judging from the cobble stoned floors,wall to ceiling wood planks, and wrought iron stalls with no expense spared, Cas wasn't exactly hurting for money.  
  
Dean turned to find that while he had stopped to appreciate the horse, Castiel hadn't noticed and must've walked out of the stalls with out him, he hurried to catch up, but tripped, do to his blurry vision and not his walking ability. Dean had been taken at night and not afforded a chance to grab his glasses off the night stand or his contacts that he normally wore from the adjoining bathroom. He shuddered at the memory of that night as he picked himself up off the ground and wiped the blood from his lip on the back of his hand, a single sniffle was all Dean would allow himself at the thought of the painful memories.

Cas turned around when he heard Dean's tiny sniffle, blue eyes going wide and head tilting as he took in the sight of blood on Dean's hand and a tiny trickle still coming from his mouth, "What happened?" His voice was thick with worry and his accent a little more noticeable. Dean looked at him confused, like he had no idea what he was talking about. "Krov'." He stated as he pointed to Dean's hand smeared in blood. Dean obviously wasn't taught Russian or didn't pay enough attention if he was taught. It took Cas a second to realize that Dean looked even more confused and that Cas had spoken in Russian, "Blood." He said, shifting back to English for Dean's benefit. 

Dean looked at his hand and could taste the sickly taste of copper on his tongue as he flicked it nervously across his bottom lip, "It's nothing. I'm fine, just couldn't see where I was going and..." Dean cast his eyes to ground and looked away from Cas, "I fell. Okay? No big deal."

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean as if assessing the situation and figuring it all out. He knelt to pick up a small stone and took a few more steps back from Dean, "Dean?" He said, getting the young man's attention before slowly lobbing the stone at him. An ordinary person would've seen the stone coming from a mile away and simply dodged it, but Dean didn't even move until it was too late.

"Ow Cas! What the Hell?" Dean rubbed where the stone had hit him dead center of his chest.

"Dean..." Cas sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? You can't see right, can you?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "What was I suppose to say, that my asshole father had two goons drag me out of my bedroom one night before I could even grab my glasses? Not like you really care. I'm just some fucking breeding bitch to you!" His words cut through Cas like a venom laced blade. He could pin point the exact moment he had hurt the Alpha with his vile words. Cas didn't deserve it and Dean knew it, he was just so hurt at what his own father had subjected him to, and all because of something he couldn't control. He had always done everything John had asked of him and tried to be a model son, but this...being an Omega...he had no control over, it was the one thing he could never be for his father no matter how hard he tried, he could never be an Alpha like him.

Castiel's eyes flashed with flared anger becoming a darker shade of blue, " You best watch your mouth in my house mal'chik! I've told you, I am not your father! I will never mistreat you Dean, and that includes thinking of you as only a vessel to carry my child! I have no desire to breed you and certainly not against your will!"

Dean knew enough Russian to know Castiel had just called him a boy, like a small child, "I am not a little boy! I am a man, like you!"

Castiel bowed his head, "My apologies Dean. I did not mean to-" Cas rubbed a hand over his right temple as he struggled for words, "You have wound me with your words and I lashed out, for that I am sorry. I will have an appointment made for you to be seen by the royal optometrist tonight. i can't have you running around blind and getting hurt any worse than you already have. And don't say no, it's not open for debate. He's a kind Beta and I'll let him see you alone at your living quarters...unless you want me there?"

Dean accepted Castiel's apology and conceded his own wrong doing before answering Cas, "I'm fine by myself if it's with a Beta. Thank-you."

Castiel shrugged it off, "ne dumay ob etom, think nothing of it. Now that you've seen the main house and the stable and training grounds, shall I show you to your room? Well house actually."

Dean gave Cas a questioning look but answered, "Yeah- sure. Lead the way."

Cas showed Dean to a guest house on the other end of the stables opposite the main house, "I figured you'd want privacy and space and this will provide both. Should you require it, there is also a separate servants quarter attached, a young Omega servant lives there. He came to work for us when his caregiver passed, it is simply a job that provides for his needs. He is free to leave to find work elsewhere at any time, though in five years I dare say he never looked elsewhere. He's a good guy, you'd like him. He's kinda shy though and doesn't talk much. Poor thing can't speak too well, he had a complicated birth that left him strangled and crushed his larynx. He speaks some English, though very broken, enough to understand. Just don't be too harsh on him if you meet him and can't understand him well, he tries and he works hard."

Dean felt a pang of sadness for this boy he hadn't even met, and may never meet, "I would never give him a hard time Cas." The young man sounded slightly offended.

"I'm not saying you would, it's just that I've had multiple people come here as either help or guests and they've been less than kind to him, whether they meant to or not."

"Look Cas, I get it. Okay? I'm not gonna yell at the guy or scare him."

"Good." Cas nodded as he led Dean inside and showed him around. There was an expansive game room with a pool table and a huge walk in shower with six nozzles about the walls and a cascading waterfall shower head coming from above. They stopped at one room that had beautiful agarwood staircase leading upstairs to kitchenette. The walls were white, and centered along the wall by the stairs was a massive king sized bed with white sheets under a soft padded white wall quilted to decorate the wall. Ornate gold and silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling in the center of the room giving it a warm glow. Dean noticed a small seating are in front of a fireplace under the stairs, and a huge flat screen TV across from the bed with a stack of a few DVDs he might check out later

Cas pointed to sliding double doors on the far end of the room, There's plenty of clothes in there for you if you'd wish to change, I called ahead and my staff go shopping and stock it with plenty of clothes for you. I hope it's to your liking and fits well. If not, I can arrange for someone to take you shopping where ever you'd like and personally pick out the clothes yourself."

Dean walked over and slid the doors open to reveal a huge closet- if you could call something the size of your own bedroom a closet, and saw it filled with all kinds of shirts, pants, shoes and multiple dress suits and ties. It was more than Dean imagined he'd ever wear and it ranged from casual to dressy and anything in between. The sizes looked like they would even fit and Dean was grateful for that, he hated shopping and had no doubt he'd hate it even more in a foreign land. "Thanks Cas. No, this all looks like it should fit right. I'll let you know if anything doesn't though so you can return it or whatever."

"I'm pleased to hear that Dean. I'll let you settle in, feel free to look around more if you want. I would advice as you're not yet mated that you do stay on the grounds though, it may prove too dangerous for you to leave unescorted, however if you do feel the need to explore the city let me know." Cas smiled at him briefly before leaving.

Dean threw himself onto the lush memory foam bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering how life would be if he had just presented as a stupid Alpha like his knot headed father wanted him to. What would he being doing right now? Probably tending to his own horses. sure he had servants for that sort of thing, but he always enjoyed taking care of them himself, he took a certain sense of pride in taking care of living animals and making sure they were at their best at all times. Perhaps that was the Omega in him lurking beneath the surface. With a heavy sigh Dean pushed himself up off the bed and walked out to the stables. 

The American Cream draft whinnied in delight when she saw the tall bow legged man return.

"Hey there-um- girl" Dean said as he looked at the bronze name plate in front of the horse's stall, "Glad to see you again too Athena. Feel up to some freedom from here?" The horse-Athena- let out another soft whinney. "I'll take that as a yes." Dean knelt down to open a large chest at the base of Athena's stall containing all her tack equipment and grooming supplies. First he grabbed a brush and gently opened the gate to slip inside her stall, she eyed him suspiciously a moment before eyeing the brush and calming a bit. Dean held out a flat palm and gently, slowly, placed it to her forehead and rubbed a soothing circle, "See? I'm not all that bad." He then held his palm out for her to sniff and she snuffled it expectantly. "Sorry girl no treat this time. Maybe later I can find you some alfalfa or a nice sugar cube." She let out a disgruntled snort that made Dean laugh. "You're feisty, I'll give you that. But we'll see if I can't win you over yet." Dean began to brush and comb the mare. When he was satisfied she was well groomed, he did a quick inspection of her hooves and grabbed a pick to clean then out. "There, I do say you clean up nice girl." He patted the mare on the shoulder and she tossed her head up, her mane fluttering about like a diva tossing her hair with pride. Dean snorted out a laugh, "And an ego to match." He put a bridle and lead on her out to the training ring, he always found it was easier to get to know a horse and bond with them when he didn't force them to be 'properly' tacked up and weighed down with a saddle. Besides he preferred bareback, it allowed him to become one with his animal.  
  


The hot mid summer sun beat down on him as he led Athena out to the ring, he was glad he had changed into a white tank top along with a pair of light blue jeans and cowboy boots, he had even found a white stetson to wear to shield his eyes from the light, "I can't see too well right now girl, I'm trusting you to be my eyes for me, okay?" He threw on his hat and mounted Athena, patted her neck affectionately as he eased her into a walk getting used to the feel of her movement beneath him and then working into a trot, "This is as fast as I'm willing to go for now, until I can see better. I'll take you out later and really let you stretch your muscles when I can see girl." Athena snorted her approval. Dean was happy for the first time since coming to Russia, he stayed out there until Lucifer came to get him.

"There you are. Castiel sent me to find you. It's time for your appointment back at the guest house, he also took the liberty of getting a hair stylist in case you'd like to get a trim, your hair is getting rather long. Unless of course you like it long."

Dean was glad Cas was so attentive in these ways, he had been meaning to cut it but didn't want to impose on the man. "Thanks. I'll just finish putting her away and be right in." Lucifer nodded and left to inform the others.

When Dean was done with his appointments he had new glasses and an order of contacts on the way. He sat in a chair that was set up in the main room for cutting his hair, the stylist had called him a 'lokhmataya sobaka'- which Cas had later told him meant shaggy dog when he arrived to see if Dean was happy with his choices. Dean got his hair trimmed and frosted into spikes which Cas agreed looked much better than the mop he had been sporting.

Dean thanked Cas again and the two went their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gguy, if you have a facebook let me know, would love to get your reaction to future plots, your comments keep me motivated they're so passionate


	6. Why Be Like Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is not you're typical Alpha...he has a shameful secrete.

It had been a week since Lucifer had brought his brother to the auction house, and all that time Lucifer had spent thinking of the 'little show'- not that there was anything little about it- that Victor had put on for them when they first met. He drove the two and half hours back to Fair Trade.

This time instead of getting an eyeful of thick Alpha cock as he walked in, Lucifer was instead greeted by the burly Alpha. "Privetstvuyu g-na Novaka"

"Greetings to you as well Victor."

"I trust there are no problems with the young Winchester? Your brother did not send you to discus re-homing him, did he?" Victor's eyebrow shot up in concern.

"No. No, nothing like that. They get along alright I guess. I don't know, I don't pry too much, but he's said nothing bad about him and I would know if there was an issue."

"Wonderful." Victor beamed with pride at having successfully found Dean a home, and not just any home but with the Czar no less. "So then perhaps you are here to find yourself a nice mate to satisfy you?"

"Well I-" Lucifer hesitated and subconsciously began scratching at his right arm- a habit he picked up some time back when he was still a little pup of a thing. "I came to see you actually."

Victor's eyes went wide in surprise, "Me? Why on Earth would you come to see me? If it's about my establishment I swear to you it's every bit as above board as it was last week. You have seen how I treat my Michael, I do not mistreat him or any other Omega."

"Oh no. You misunderstand me. I came for...other reasons." Victor looked confused at that and Lucifer found himself looking around the vast entryway, "Is there maybe somewhere else we can talk?"

"Certainly." Victor said, ushering them into his office. "So then, what is this about?"  
Again Lucifer scratched his arm, "Well- and you have to understand what I say stays here...it is not to leave this room." Victor nodded his agreement, "I- am a Al'fa-lyubovnik, an Alpha lover..." Lucifer paused and took in the shocked expression on Victor's face, "I don't know why, I'm just not like other Alphas. No matter how big or strong an Omega is, no matter how much I know I should like them and want to be with them, I just can't. I can't force myself to be like other Alphas and want to knot an Omega. I just can't." Lucifer was visably shaking now as he forced himself to look Victor in the eyes and continue, "What I want, what I think about all day and night, is a big thick Alpha cock filling me up, knotting me and making my insides slick with their seed." He breathed out the last part of his sentence in a ragged breath.  
Victor just stood there stunned, his dick twitching slightly at the words. Lucifer had a dirty mouth like Michael, and that did things to him, "Am I to be understanding you correctly comrade? You wish for my well endowed being?"  
Lucifer said nothing, merely nodded. "I am sorry friend, but this..." He rubbed at his crotch. "...belongs solely to Michael. I will not cheat on my mate and as for permission, well, he'd sooner skin me alive than share me with another, even if it is an Alpha." A sharp frown fell on Lucifer. "I do however know of an Alpha who may be just what you are looking for. I met him back in my university days, he's a big tall guy and packs a pretty big picnic basket if ya catch my drift. See thing is, him and I used to fool around...this was of course way before I met Michael and settled down. This guy-Sam-he was my roommate and had this insatiable urge to want to...how do you say? Imeyut seksual'nyye otnosheniya s? Have sexual relations with, yeah? He couldn't get enough of fucking me like a I was a bitch dog in heat. I finally had to transfer rooms just to get some work done, not that it was unwanted at the time or anything. It's just that Sammy takes a lot to satisfy and I will warn you, he likes it a bit rough...too rough at times, but he always backs off when he's told to. If there is one thing he is, he is very mindful of limits...provided you can actually tell him you've had enough." Victor hung his head briefly as he thought back to those experimental days of his youth and how whipped he was for Sam that he could never tell him to leave him alone he had work to do. "If you'd like I can maybe call him and arrange for you two to meet? He is still single and I believe he is very much still into Alpha men."

  
Lucifer couldn't believe his luck, he had come here looking for a good screw from Victor, but instead may very well leave with a date with an Alpha who might with any luck become his mate. He hadn't quite remembered where his Alpha obsession came from, but he knew growing up he just wasn't like the other Alpha boys, he hid that part of him away and gave up all hope of ever finding a mate. And then here comes Victor swooping in with the ideal mate of his just a phone call away, "Yes." Lucifer squeaked, and then cleared his throat,

"Yes, I would like that."  
Victor pulled out his phone and gave his old friend a call. Sam was still attending college as he was going for a law degree which took four years longer to acquire than Victor's business degree. He was in his last year of school and agreed to meet up with Lucifer at the student library at eight.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Lucifer rushed home and spent the next few hours trying to calm down about his date. What should he wear? What would he even say when he met this Sam guy? Would Sam even deem him worthy enough to want any kind of relationship with him? He had been spat on his whole life and treated like such worthless garbage simply for being born, he had his reservations about putting himself out for others to see- exposed and bare with no shield of bravado to hide behind. But he was mother- or rather father fuckin' Lucifer Novak! He was not! I repeat not, going to let anything stand in the way of what had the potential to be the makings of finally finding himself a mate. He grabbed his glasses off a stand in the living room and continued reading his book about a turn of the century war and how the first four kings rose to power. When that proved as little distraction, he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass or two of wine. His cat 'Mr. Jinx', an adorable little white and black cat whom he affectionately called Jinxy, slank into the room and brushed against his legs purring. "Hey Jinxy baby, ya miss me?" The cat meowed as he jumped up onto the counter before he jumped up onto his beloved owner's shoulders and perched there as he always had since Lucifer had rescued him as a tiny stray kitten. Luc rubbed a finger under his cat's chin, earning him a delighted pur as he downed his wine. He was still noticeably on edge but a bit more relaxed as Castiel entered to grab himself a cup of coffee.

  
"What's with you?" Castiel's blue eyes locked onto his brother's paler blue eyes. "You look more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

  
Shit- he was hoping to avoid telling his brother he even had a date until something either panned out or it all went to heck and wasnt even worth a footnote in the shit parade that was his life. "I may or may not have a date." He stated, trying to avoid his brother's gaze.

  
"Well which is it? Do you or don't you?"

  
"I do." He still refused to look at his brother and Castiel was picking up on the fact that he seemed to be hiding something.

  
"What is it with a Beta girl? I know most Alphas prefer Omega men as mates due to higher birth rates, but I won't think any less of you if some young Beta caught your eye."

  
"No. He's most definitely a man."

  
Castiel cocked his to the side and squinted at his brother as if trying to solve a riddle. "Then what's got you so tense? You seldom drink and I've never seen you have more than one drink."

  
"It's with an Alpha alright." Lucifer threw his hands up in defeat, almost knocking poor Jinxy off him.

  
Castiel looked at him again dead on for a moment, "Oh...OH! Yeah, now it all makes sense. All those times you'd bring Omega men and Beta girls home and not one of them would be heard from again. I just knew there was no way they had turned you down. I knew there had to be something else going on. I wasn't expecting this though." Lucifer hung his head in shame and Cas was quick to continue, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Heck, people think I'm some kind of defective Alpha simply because I am incapable of loving someone or even being attracted to someone without first having a deep emotional connection with with. I get it, believe me, I get it."

  
Lucifer let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Yeah but that's different, you're just demisexual, you still like Omegas...don't you?"

  
Cas shrugged as he sipped his coffee, "I suppose, I mean I did have a crush on Seb back in the day, but I would've had feeling for him even if he was another Alpha or even a Beta. Sebby understood me and knew more about me than anyone, besides you of course. But you should've known by now Luc, I don't care about the whole Alpha-Beta-Omega norms. Love is love brother and no one should ever feel ashamed of how they feel. Everyone deserves to be happy and loved, and that includes you dear brother. I only wish you had told me sooner, a few of those dates of yours were ones I pushed on you."

  
"Cassie, you didn't push anything on me. Back then I truly believed if I just tried hard enough I could get myself to stop liking Alphas and be like all the other Alphas...be normal."

  
Castiel was quick to protest, "You are normal Luc. There's nothing wrong with you. Why be like them? Huh? They have no idea what real love is, risking everything to be who you are for the person you love. They follow their senses blindly, most never stopping to wonder why they are with who they are with, merely letting biology drive their motives. You be you and let them be them. You? Them? I see no right or wrong brother. When you follow your heart you can't be wrong."

  
Lucifer placed Jinxy on the counter and walked around it to Cas, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair, "And that is why your the Czar and I'm not."

  
"I love you too."


	7. But I want love, just a different kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want love, but it's impossible  
> A man like me, so irresponsible  
> A man like me is dead in places  
> Other men feel liberated
> 
> I can't love, shot full of holes  
> Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold  
> Don't feel nothing, just old scars  
> Toughening up around my heart
> 
> -I Want love by Elton John

Lucifer reached the library just a few minutes late, he had no clue where to locate it on campus and a few asshole kids thought it's be funny to send him across campus. It wasn't until he met a kind janitor that he was pointed in the right direction and ran back the way he came from and towards the meeting place. He was glad he opted to go casual in his jeans and t-shirt with a button down over shirt- a suit would not have been very good for running in. He let out an exasperated huff as he pushed the heavy door open and stepped in, scanning the area for Sam. There were a few guys hanging around and Sam could've been either one of them. Well no point wasting time, Lucifer decided to go up to the the guy he thought was the hottest guy there that matched the vague description Victor had given him. He tapped the tall moose of a man on the shoulder, getting him to turn around from the shelf of law books, "Um, excuse me, are you Sam?"  
The man looked briefly annoyed before taking in the sight of Lucifer's hopeful steel blue eyes and adorable head tilt-which was apparently a family trait. His expression softened as he pushed a lock of his long brown hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, I am. And you must be the Alpha Novak Victor told me about?"

Lucifer chanced a small smile, "I am." 

The American Alpha took a step closer to the Russian Alpha and held out his hand, "Sam Gravell. Nice to meet you Mister Novak. Sorry Victor didn't exactly give me your first name, just that you were- are- the older brother of Czar Novak."

A weak smile appeared briefly on Lucifer's face, he was always either the son of a supposed whore and the illegitimate child of the Novak family or he was simply the Czar's older brother. At least Victor had chosen the more faltering description. He went to shake Sam's hand, "I'm Luc-" Oh my god, what was that suddenly intoxicating scent of ocean waves mixed with ginger root and mint? It reminded him strongly of his mother and happier times as a pup on the beach with her and made him feel so safe and loved. Was it? Was it Sam? As soon as their hands clasped, there was a jolt of electricity between them and warmth radiated from the point of contact like a low burning flame that would rise up to consume them both. "-cifer." Lucifer finished his train of thought, "I'm Lucifer."

Sam groaned involuntarily at the heat spreading between them, "With heat like that, I bet you are." Sam laughed as he teased Lucifer and then stopped when he realized he was now being scented, "Hey what are you-" Sam had turned to question Lucifer who now had his head buried in his neck. As he looked over at Lucifer, his nose was practically shoved into the Russian's own neck and made Sam want to roar. The strong masculine scent of Sandalwood, pine and some kind of fruit- what was it? Peach? No. Plum? Yes, that was it. Sandalwood,pine and an undertone of plums. It was the best scent in the whole world to Sam and before he even knew it, Sam was rutting into Lucifer's leg and gripping him to hold one hand on the curve of his hip and the other on the back of his head as he kissed him fervently. Tongue battling for purchase with in the blonde Russian's mouth before breaking away and looking around sheepishly. Sam let out a sigh of relief noting that no one was around that particular isle of books. He was still panting from the sudden make out session as he spoke in a hushed tone, "I don't know what the hell that was. I'm not- It's not like I do that with every cute blonde guy I meet."  
Lucifer smirked, "You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're down right irresistible." Sam corrected, "And I- grah- just being around you is making every bone in my body scream that I need you. That I need to mate you and make you mine." Sam politely shoved Lucifer away earning himself another adorable head tilt. "I- I want you so bad. I want to be with you so bad right now. But I can't. Not now. I have to study. Have to finish my paper and then we can go back to my place."

Lucifer reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to fuck things up for Sam by coming around. He had a habit of doing that for others he thought and he wouldn't do that to Sam. He stood a few steps behind Sam when he had found the book he needed and sat down to finish his paper. The Russian looked over at the book on the table and then Sam's report, "You understand that?" He queried, his lips twisting in confused wonder as he hmmed at the confusing laws and proceedings.

"Yeah I-" Sam turned to answer him but was cut short when he caught a whiff of that intoxicating scent again, "Maybe you can go sit over there?" Sam pointed to the table on the other side of the room next to him.

Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. Sure." He sulked as he made his way over to the table away from Sam. He sat patiently for about ten minutes just sitting there and looking around fidgeting with his hands until it became too much. He perused the shelves and found a few books to skim through and that kept him busy for about an hour before it was too much. The scents and feel of the other Alpha still fresh in his mind and itching at a spot deep inside him, causing him to yearn for the man he just met. He had just read about about mating and the book described this very feeling as the electric spark between true mates and the desire- no the biological need- to mate your soulmate. Was that it? Was Sam his one true love? His soulmate? his true mate? Call it whatever you like, all Lucifer knew was that his brain screaming at him to be with Sam and his body ached for him, and all he knew about the handsome American was that he was apparently a hung alpha and that he was getting a law degree. Not exactly enough information to build a life long bond with. Then again, since when had Lucifer's life ever made sense, heck his very existence was skewed from the start. why should meeting his mate be any different? He slammed the last book shut and threw his back as he bemoaned, "Come on, Sam." That earned him a sharp 'Shh' from the elderly woman with the horned rimmed glasses on a chain, and Lucifer had to laugh at how stereotypical that was.

Sam gave him a glare but finished up his paper and shoved his belongings into his backpack. He piled the books onto a return cart and leave with Lucifer trailing behind him, smiling at the old grouch behind the counter on the way out. she looked like one of those old school marms with her hair up in a neat little bun and her body leaned over the counter preparing to scold the Alphas in her establishment.

"Samuel. Please have your friend wait outside or elsewhere next time if he can't behave." The librian jabbed a pointed finger in Lucifer's direction.

Sam lowered his head in shame, "Yes Miriam. I'll make sure he behaves next time or doesn't come at all. Sorry Ma'am."  
"Hmph! Well see that it does not happen again. you're such a good young man and I'd hate to have to ban you from the library as I know you depend on it to do most of your studies."

"Yes Ma'am. It won't happen again," He turned to give Lucifer a death glare and a slight growl of a warning.

"No Ma'am, won't happen again. I apologize for my ill mannered behavior. I have brought shame upon Sam here and disgraced my family, I must beg your forgiveness and repent unto my house." He hung his head low as he feigned being deeply shamed.

"Oh no, no, really it wasn't that bad. Please, don't be so hard on yourself. I forgive your transgression. Please try to enjoy a good night and not beat yourself up over this."

Lucifer hid his smirk, "Thank you Ma'am, that was most gracious of you to accept my heartfelt apology."

The Alphas left and Sam shot Lucifer an amused look, "That was a complete line of bull. You do that often?"

The blonde meerly shrugged, "When you're as hated as I am simply for being born, you get used to bullshitting people with apologies and fake smiles to get by."

"And what about me? Are you coning me now? Just trying to get laid?"

"No Sam, I felt a spark with you. And I think you felt it too. I believe we are soulmates."

Sam huffed, "Soulmates huh? Such a thing exist? I thought that was just a myth? But it would explain the heat between us and the sudden urge for me to want to mate you. You have no idea how much I wanted to bend you over a table and take you right there in the library, on full display for everyone to see." A guttural growl escaped his lips.

"Believe me I do. I was reading and according to Hans Hopper a leading P.H.D. in mating studies, the rate that an Alpha would find his soul mate is 1 in 322,000,000. And we're an anomaly of two Alphas being true mates at a 1 in 3.4 billion chance of ever finding each other. But all the soulmate signs are there, the spark, the heat, the intoxicating scents and urge to mate right off."

"Yeah I- I felt it too. So...sex first questions later?" Sam smirked and that's all the motivation Lucifer needed to get back to Sam's as fast as possible. He hadn't felt the knot of an Alpha in so long and his body ached for it...as he was sure it would ache from it later.


	8. Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too,  
> Gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through  
> -Gimme All Your Lovin' by ZZ Top

They reach Sam's flat in no time, Sam unlocking the door and throwing his keys on the counter, the sound of metal ringing out into the darkness. Sam pulls Lucifer in and slams the door shut behind him, telling the other man to leave his shoes and socks by the door. He can smell Lucifer's arousal on him, it's seedy and thick and oh so delicious, he wants him so bad, in ways he's never wanted a man before. He wants to get him undressed and on the bed, head and chest pushed down into the mattress, ass up and legs spread wide in the proper Omega presentation, just begging for his knot. And Sam can't for the life of him figure out where that need and that desire is coming from. He shakes it off, Lucifer is not some needy Omega, Sam didn't do Omegas, he liked his men to be rough and tough and all Alpha like himself. He pushes the thought out of his head and commands Lucifer to follow him to his bedroom. 

Lucifer sits in a chair by the bed, fiddling with the tiny buttons on his denim over-shirt and then standing to peel off his undershirt, his belt buckle catching the light glinting off the glass of the windows.

Sam is eyeing him from across the room, ripping his own shirt off himself and throwing his pants off himself in a flurry of want and desire. He stands there hungrily eyeing his future mate, darting his tongue over his lips and biting them softly between his pearly white canines. His briefs getting tighter by the second and he's becoming increasingly annoyed at how long it is taking Lucifer to stripp down. That little shit is slow stripping and teasing him, touching his chest, fingers sliding through the dark patch of hair pooled at the center of his firm strong chest. Sam growls in annoyance as he impatiently stomps across the room and grabs the slightly smaller Alpha and throws him down onto his back on the bed. Sam straddles over him. Leaning over the cocky Alpha, Sam whispers in his ear, "You're a cocky little slut, aren't you?" He says as he undoes the belt buckle, button and zipper on the Russian's jeans. Sam's voice is husky with a hint of arousal and Lucifer whimpers, he full on whimpers at the underlying threat there. He knows Sam is too far gone now to control his need. Lucifer nods his agreement slowly as Sam moves down the bed. Hands on either side of Lucifer's gorgiously sculpted body, sliding down into the waistband of his boxers and jeans and pulling them down muscular calves and off in one fluid motion to pool at the foot of the bed.

Sam takes a moment to appreciate Lucifer's body, the faint outline of abs, his chiseled hips forming a V-shape and the neatly trimmed strawberry bush around his hung Alpha cock. This time it was Sam who whimpered. The sight was nearly too much for giant moose of an Alpha to behold. He had never had a man so beautifully sculpted as Lucifer before. It was clear that the man took care of himself and knew how to do it well. Lucifer bucked up once in reflex to Sam's gaze. 

"Now let's see what we can do about getting you out of those, Lucifer smirks, pushing himself up and grabbing Sam,pulling him down and rolling over him. Lucifer's heavy cock grinds into the black cotton fabric of Sam's briefs and he can feel him straining for freedom, to be sprung from his cotton cage. Taking a page out of Sam's play book, Lucifer glides his hands over his firm well toned body. Sam rolls his hips up off the bed and into the touch and oh it feels so good. thumbs hook into the band to snake them off long lean legs. Gentle kisses pressed to inner thighs and trailing down along with the briefs cause Sam to moan. Lucifer smirks to himself, it's a moan, not a wimper but a full on moan. Round one goes to him in this little game for Alpha dominance. 

Both men are now fully naked and exposed to eachother, eyes lust filled and fixed on each other. Sam moves to get up to switch their positions and Lucifer holds him down with powerful manly hands, working his fingers into his chest with strong fingers, firm strokes moving in soothing circles, "Not yet." He chides with his trademarked toothy grin, looking ever the predator and Sam is his prey. "I haven't even begun to show you what fun is yet." Sam swallows hard and runs a hand up Lucifer's right arm, feeling the rise and fall of the bulging muscles beneathe his fingertips. And yes, Sam is glad he agreed to this blind meeting to meet this man who is stripping him both physcially and mentally down to his very core. The massage ends and Sam finds himself whining must to his chargrin. Lucifer laughs, "Patiantce my little Alpha. I have other things planned for you." And as he says the words, his hands flat on on the rippling muscles of Sam's chest begin to slide down. His mouths ghosts along skin following his hands down until he's a breath away from Sam's cock. With a flick of his tongue he laps up a bead of pre-cum and swirls it on his tongue before sliding back up to press his lips to Sam's and demanding entry into his mouth. Tongues swirl and dance around each other, sharring the sweet flavor of Sam. The brunette is on the verge of begging for it. Begging for a release to end this slow torture. Sam will not! He will not under any circumstances allow himself any more degrading behavior by begging his partner for sex. He nips and bits at Lucifer's bottom lip as they make out in attempt to keep back his moans and begging pleas. A thin stream of blood trickles from Lucifer's lips and smears across them, staining them a vibrant crimson red that glistens in the light.

Lucifer's ruby red lips were glistening with saliva, his tongue gliding over his lips and straining to get at the tasty Alpha cock. Sam was teasing him now, holding his cock just out of reach as he used his other hand to lace his fingers through Lucifer's hair and tugging him back out of reach. All the blonde haired Alpha could do was swipe his tongue over the underside of the brunette and groan and beg him for more. He wanted to desperately impale his himself on Sam's growing cock, make all the blood rush to it til it was fully hard, have Sam push him into the bed and fuck him raw until he knotted him and gave him the gift of his thick Alpha cream pumped deep into his waiting hole.   


Sam released him and in one fluid motion, without skipping a beat, Lucifer's red swollen lips had sucked him in down to the base, earning him another moan from his Alpha. Lucifer was on his way to giving Sam an epic blow job, sucvking and swirling his tounge around him and coming up to dart his tonge at the slit of the head. "Enough!" A loud Alpha voice boomed through the room. Sam's hands coming up to push Lucifer off him with a wet pop and drizzle of saliva. 

Blue eyes scanned over Sam, trying to figure out the situation. what had he done wrong? Sam sounded pissed at him. And there was that adorable head tilt again. Sam took in a deep breath to calm himself. What he was about to ask, he had never asked of another person before, but he wanted it, and he wanted Lucifer to be the one to do it. Only Lucifer. The man who smelled and felt so good. The man who set every fiber of his being on fire. 

"Get up!"  
Lucifer obeyed and Sam stood in front of him. He couldn't handle the intense gaze of Lucifer on him, watching him like some sort of scared wounded animal. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay? It's me...I'm fucked up,okay? Not saying you are cause obviously you've been doing this long enough to know you like it, but forgive me if I'm still a virgin." Lucifer wasn't getting it, Sam had fucked his way through multiple Alphas from what Victor had told him, how could he-? Oh...ohhh. It hit him what Sam was saying as the taller Alpha turned around and ground his ass up against Lucifer's erection. Lucifer snaked an arm under Sam's and over his chest. He could hear the gently clinking of dog tags that Sam was wearing. He would have to ask him about those later- now he was here in this moment with him and he would focus solely on making him feel nothing but pleasure. His fingers ghosted along his flesh and took a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly as he ground his hips into Sam's backside. Sam's hand came up to clasp Lucifer's hand over his chest. "You like it, don't you?" Lucifer purred in Sam's ear.

"Mmm, very much. I- I want you- I need you, to show me what it's like- I wanna feel what it's like to be taken by an Alpha- to have their knot growing inside you and filling you with their seed." Sam was shaking his legs wobbly as he forced himself to voice his growing want of the Russian man behind him, letting his senses control him and take him over. "Only you. I'd only ever allow you to do this to me...for me. Never another."

Lucifer breathed out a gasp, his eyes sincere as he turned Sam's head back to kiss him. How could he refuse such an honest request? "Do you- are there any condoms?" Lucifer looked around the room as if one might jump out at him ready to be deployed to the trenches.

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I don't fuck around with breeders. You're clean right?" Lucifer nodded "Good. I am too, had a check up last month and you're the first I've been with since then so... I don't care if you just fuck me raw. something about you, your scent, that searing heat rolling off your body when we touch...I want your knot. I want you to take my virginity." Sam trembled as Lucifer moved them forward towards the bed and tipped them onto it. 

"And lube?"

Sam reached for the bedside stand and opened the drawer, "In there."

Lucifer retrieved the bottle of lube and popped open the cap, smearing a generous amount on dick and Sam's hole. He knew he was doing this all wrong, that Sam should be prepped and slowly stretched open, but both Alphas were so far gone, sex, raw fast and hard knot catching cum filling sex was all they could think of. It was a miracle they even stopped to consider such things as condoms and lube to begin with. Sam shivered with anticipation as he felt his partner-not yet his mate- line up behind him and force his way in, sinking into his heat. Sam yelled in brief agony of being stretched open so suddenly, his own fault for being so needy and impatient. Lucifer stood still, allowing Sam to have a moment to adjust. Sam's ass clenched around the intruding cock, ripping a moan from Lucifer's lips. He had been fucked plenty of times, usually in back alley whore houses designed for people like him who wanted a good knot in their ass. But he had never done this...never taken another Alpha. The sensation was all new to him and Sam felt great. It felt so wonderful feeling the big strong Alpha's muscles sqeezing his dick, and smelling the wonderful scent of contentment roll off the stud beneath him. Lucifer leaned down to nip at Sam's ear, "You feel so good." Sam moaned at that, having Lucifer's breath heatedly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Give it to me! Fuck me raw! Make me scream your name! Ruin me for anyone else! Make me yours and yours alone forever!" Sam cried out as he bucked wildly back onto Lucifer with as much force as he could manage.

"You know, for someone who comes so highly recommended as a power top, you sure are a needy bottom." Lucifer retorted, enjoying how completely undone Sam was becoming for him, making him a slave to their senses. 

Hands gripped the flesh of his hips, fingers curling and nails digging into his taught flesh as Sam could feel the man behind him slam into him. Skin slapping skin and drawing filthy little moans from both men as they shared in this experience of a first. Lucifer got off on all of Sam's moans and groans, "You like that? You like me filling you up with my big cock? You want me to fuck you harder?"  
  
"Oh god yes! Fuck me harder! Give me that big Alpha cock! Fill me up! Wreck me! Use me as you see fit! I'm your fucking whore!"

Lucifer purred with delight, he would make sure to take Sam's previous request into mind and ruin him for others. he would make him his and his alone. He picked up his pace, slamming into him harder with every thrust until he could feel his knot begin to catch. He pulled out just in time, stretching Sam's thoroughly used hole ever so slightly more as his knot began to catch on the way out of his lube covered hole. Within seconds he was painting his lover's back in thick ropes of his creamy cum and rubbing into his back like lotion, making his skin slick and soft.  


Sam threw his head back as his own orgasm was ripped from him, the heat coiling within him and being released in a blinding heat that consumed him, hands gripping the bed sheets, Lucifer's name ripped from his throat, "LUCI-FERRRRR!"

The blonde smirked triumphantly as he un straddled Sam and spanked his ass, "That was amazingly, orgasmicly, without a doubt the best thing ever!"

Sam smiled, "Glad I was a good lay."

Lucifer walked around the bed to him, capturing him in a kiss, "The very best."

After some blissful rest on the bed, Sam had gotten up to shower, separately from Lucifer as both Alphas needed to break from each other in order to keep their hands off one another. Sam emerged some time later from the shower, a hand clutching a towel around his waist. He was still panting hard and shaky in a post sex haze.  
  
"So when's my turn?" Lucifer smirked.


	9. Walk Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a goof with a love for Disney movies, even if they are in Russian.
> 
> Sam's past comes out.
> 
> Needed this chapter as a bridge of sorts for next few chapters, pushing Dean and Cas closer and forming a bond between Sam and Lucifer.
> 
> Hopefully if the story allows, the next chapter will have a very horny Sam getting all up in Lucifer's business. *fingers crossed I don't get more plot ideas to derail the porn scene again* But hopefully the story makes up for the lack of sex this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be careful in what you believe in  
> There's plenty to get you confused  
> And in this land called paradise  
> You must walk in many men's shoes  
> Bigotry and hatred are enemies to us all  
> Grace, mercy and forgiveness  
> Will help a man walk tall  
> So walk tall  
> -"Walk Tall" by John Mellencamp

It was late, the sun had begun to set, casting the estate in an eerie glow of red and orange fiery light. Castiel missed his brother's company and prayed he was having a good time on his date. If only he knew just how much of a good time his brother was having, perhaps then he'd stop praying so hard that he have such a good time. The servants had left for the night and Cas found that he was lonely in the big house. He decided to make his way across the backside of the estate and see if Dean might want some company as well. He reached the guest house and let himself in, searching for Dean. As he approached the door to Dean's room, he heard muffled talking-no signing? Yes, Dean was inside and singing. The Alpha was about to knock, but didn't want to interrupt. He settled instead on slowly cracking the door open, catching a glimpse of the Omega within- water bottle in one hand as he aggressively sang along to the music. Cas smiled as he watched Dean glide along the floor and spin in diva dance moves across it. It touched his heart to see the shy guarded Omega in this moment of unabashed joy and childish innocence. What's more...as Cas focused on the words coming from Dean's lips, he realized that the American boy was singing in Russian: 

Ne otkryvay, khrani sekret,  
Bud' khoroshey devochkoy dlya vsekh.  
Zakroy vse chuvstva na zamok,  
No tshchetno vso!

Otpusti i zabud',  
Chto proshlo — uzhe ne vernut'.  
Otpusti i zabud',  
Novyy den' ukazhet put'.  
Ne boyus' nichego uzhe,  
Pust' bushuyet shtorm -  
Kholod vsegda mne byl po dushe.

A ya begu vso vyshe,  
Na ledyanuyu glad'.  
I strakham dney minuvshikh  
Menya uzh ne dognat'.

Pora uznat', chto ya mogu -  
Na sluzhbu prizovu purgu,  
Svobodu obretu vo l'dakh,  
Navsegda!

Otpusti i zabud'  
Etot mir iz tvoikh groz.  
Otpusti i zabud',  
I ne budet bol'she sloz.  
Zdes' moy dom,  
Moy snezhnyy udel.  
Pust' bushuyet shtorm…

Iskritsya vozdukh  
I zemlya ot moikh char.  
Podvlastny mne moroz i lod,  
O, chto za divnyy dar!  
I vot uzhe ya znayu, kak mne dal'she byt'!  
YA ne vernus' nazad,  
Dolzhna ya vso zabyt'.

Otpusti i zabud'!  
I na nebo leti zaroy!  
Otpusti i zabud',  
Polyarnoy siyay zvezdoy!  
Vstrechu ya  
Pervyy svoy rassvet.  
Pust' bushuyet shtorm -  
Kholod vsegda mne byl po dushe  
(See end of chapter notes for translation)

Cas stood there silently watching Dean sing the song Let it Go, from the Disney movie Frozen. It was so endearing. Cas surmised that the last time he had a meeting and had let one of his guests stay over night with his daughter, they must have bought the movie and left it in the guest house, he would have to mail it back to them and get Dean his own copy. He was about to leave when Dean caught sight of him, his whole body turning various shades of red, "How- how long have you been standing there?" Oh great and now his childhood stutter was back from the sheer weight of embarrassment. Dean wanted to crawl under the covers on his bed and never come out.

Cas rubbed at the back of his head and looked like an ashamed child caught playing hooky from school, "Sorry I...the whole song mostly. I didn't mean to be creepy or spy on you or anything. Lucifer is out on a date and I guess I'm not used to being alone. i thought maybe you'd want some company, so I came over. When I approached your door I heard you singing and sounding happy, I didn't want to interrupt you-"

"So you opted to open the door and stare at me like some sort of creep?" Dean's tongue was harsh and sharp as he cut Cas off. Dean saw the pain flash across Cas' face and dammit, he knew Cas wasn't that kind of guy, if him giving Dean his space and time to adjust had anything to say about it. "Look Cas, I know you're not like that. It's just- what if I had been in here naked or just rocking out in my boxers? You could've caught an eyeful of that without me even knowing. Dude a closed door is an international sign for 'I want privacy'."

Cas couldn't look more assumed if he tried, his head hung low as he mumbled to the floor, "I know Dean. you're absolutely right. I'm sorry." He turned his gaze up to meet Dean's shifting green eyes, watching the green give way to subtle shades of brown and then shift back to bottle green again. Standing this close with just the door between them, Cas could appreciate the full beauty of Dean's eyes. "It won't happen again. But you seemed happy. And you're Russian was very good. How many times have you watched this?"

Cas was making a habit out of making Dean blush, "Umm- once or twice...or maybe on a constant loop- hey, don't judge me!" Dean threw his hands up in defense, "This princess chick gets it. She can't control who she is, what she can do. Told it's wrong for her to express herself for who she is and forced to lock herself away...I-" Dean's demeanor shifted and Cas could see his body tense, see the crystalline tears threatening to spill from behind his eyes.

"I understand Dean. We are not that unlike- you and I- we both were thrusts into roles neither of asked for. Although different, I did want or ever wish to be Czar to be ruler of a land. No more than you asked to be born an Omega." He gave Dean a weak smile. "But I believe despite that, there is nothing inherently wrong with the roles that have been cast for us. Da? We are who we are, who we chose to be, and no one can take that away from us, da?"

Dean smiled, he found it oddly endearing how Cas would end his sentences with yes in Russian any time he spoke of things that weighed heavily on his soul. "Da." Dean repeated. The two men spent the night laying on the bed, a good distance between them, watching the rest of the movie and ordering a few more on one of the pay-per-view channels. It was nice. It was safe. And a far cry from the world he had thought he'd inevitably be sold into. This peaceful truce between Alpha and omega, sharing shared space, lasted the night as both men nodded off to sleep.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Hey Sam?" Lucifer's voice broke the silence of the room as Sam rolled over on the bed to look at him.

"Hmm?" Sam was feeling the post sex side effects of increased dopamine and was deliriously blissful as he gazed over at the beautiful man lying next to him.

"The tags...the ones you had on before...are they yours? Are you military? I've just been wondering, what with you getting your degree and all...how did you find time to be in the military too?"

Sam propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head on his fist, a pained look washed over him and broke the blissful spell over him. For a moment Lucifer had wished he'd said nothing, then the brunette sucked in his bottom lip, taking a deep breath before speaking,"There was a time when I thought I wanted to be a doctor." Sam's torn voice filled the room and ripped through Lucifer like scrappnal, in the short time he had known Sam, the man always seemed so cheery and now thanks to his big mouth, he had mad him depressed. "I thought maybe I could join the military as a non-combative, get my experience and training in and when my contracted time was up, move back home and get a job."

Lucifer couldn't help himself, he rolled over to mirror Sam's pose and reached out to give Sam's arm a gentle reassuring squeeze, "So what happened?"

"I fell in love." Sam's eyes screwed shut and his mouth stretched into a taught line, willing himself not to break down. "I fell in love with an Alpha. That's when this all began. My obsession with Alphas. Billy..." Sam scoffed as he smiled slightly at the memory of a man he knew long ago. "...he was something else. Kinda small for an Alpha- not in that way- just short and not as muscular as you'd expect. But boy did he ever make up for that. He was a fast little shit and cocky too. The prankster of the platoon, if anyone got pranked, it was a good bet Billy did it. Like one time he took my boots and filled with shaving cream and another time he replaced the salt shakers with sugar...that was a pretty gross dinner, back fired on him when sarge said he had to eat all the ruined food." His eyes lit up and there was Sam's usual cheerfulness for a moment while he spoke of his old love. Just as quickly, they changed, taking on a hard edge to them as they faded to a dark brown, "I got a radio call one day that there was a fire fight getting too close to base. Our men were pinned down by the enemy and a team was being deployed to extricate them and tend to the wounded. I grabbed my supplies and moved out with the team. I was suppose to wait up on a hill safely behind a barricade and wait for the soldiers to be evacuated to me. I watched up on that hill and that's when I saw it, a man was about to shoot Billy point blank in the back of the head, he didn't even know he was there. I grabbed a gun a soldier had left me to protect myself and I squeezed the trigger. The gunman went down, but not before getting a shot off and shooting Billy through the chest.It was better than a kill shot to the head, hospital time in recovery is always preferable to death." Sam sighed, the weight of the moment still weighing heavily on his heart. "I broke the rules to save him. I was court marshaled and they dishonorably discharged me. Not for being a non combative who fired shoots, but because during the investigation, it came out that Billy and I were involved in sexual misconduct. If he were Beta, it'd have been okay." Sam ran his free hand through his lion's mane and scratched at the back of his neck, "They're his tags. He gave them to me as he recovered in the hospital. It was the time I ever saw him. Don't even know if he made it through his tour alive. I keep the tags to remind me of that day...to remind me of who I am and never to stray from my own convictions. I'd do it all again just to save him. There's no doubt there." Sam rolled back over onto his back as he spoke to the ceiling, "After that, I decided to become a lawyer, maybe specialize in military law, so no one else would get screwed over like I did. And well...here I am now." Sam looked over at Lucifer who was trying to process all this, "Here with the most amazing guy ever...a guy I can see mating and being with forever, if he'll put up with my baggage." A smile tugged hopefully at the corners of Sam's mouth.

Lucifer snorted, "I'm pretty much the king of baggage, so yeah, if you can accept me, of course I'll accept you. How could I ever fault a man for walking tall? You kept your head held high and didn't compromise yourself under duress. You're a true man Sam Gravell. And now that I've found you...you're my man." Lucifer sprawled himself out over Sam's chest and clasped their hand together, sliding his body up to capture Sam's lips, crushing them to his own, "And I don't intend to ever let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't open up,keep secrets,  
> be a good girl for everyone  
> close all the feelings in a lock,  
> but yet all are in vain!
> 
> Let go and forget  
> what happened,won't come back anymore  
> Let go and forget  
> the new day will show the way  
> don't be afraid of anything  
> let the storm rage  
> the cold was always in my soul
> 
> And I run always above  
> the icy mirror-like surface  
> and the awful past days  
> can't catch up with me anymore
> 
> This time I know,that I can  
> I call the blizzard  
> I find freedom in the ice  
> forever
> 
> Let go and forget  
> this is a world from your dreams  
> let go and forget  
> and there will be no more tears  
> here is my home  
> my snowy destiny  
> let the storm rage...
> 
> The air sparkles  
> and the earth is my cup  
> the frost and ice are subjects to my command  
> oh,what a wonderful gift!  
> and here I know,how far I am!  
> I don't want to return  
> I must forget everything.
> 
> Let go and forget  
> and in the sky flies the dawn  
> let go and forget  
> the arctic shiny star  
> I meet with its first daybreak  
> let the storm rage  
> the cold was always in my soul


	10. Body Was Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My body was made this particular way:  
> Recurrent desire never totally tamed  
> Honey I've tried and tried to explain it away  
> But my body was made
> 
> My body was made with this attribute too:  
> The need to become something totally new  
> Mysterious process that don't involve you  
> Body was made
> 
> Your body is yours  
> At the end of the day  
> And don't let the hateful  
> Try and take it away  
> We want to be free  
> Yeah, we go our own way  
> And my body was made
> 
> -Body Was Made By Ezra Furman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's impossible to find exact pics/gifs to match the story, but I try to find ones as close as I can. in this chapter Sam has tattoos in one gif, just assume he did but had them removed as they were dumb ones he got in high school. Also hair styles-in perticular the length, may not always match right from here on out, especially in sexy gifs.

Sam was roused from his sleep when a few strands of sunlight flitted through the blinds and beamed across his face, he gently rolled over, careful not to wake Lucifer who was softly snoring beside him. Sam's gaze fell upon an old photograph on the bookshelf, wedged between legal books and fantasy novels.  


It was taken the day he met Billy, William Sutterland, it was their first day of training together and even though Sam was assigned to a non-combative unit, he was still required to know how to handle a gun should the need arise. Sam couldn't remember who had taken the photo, but he was grateful they did and that he had somehow ended up with it. He was scared that day on the range, he had never shot a gun in his life. Billy had been a hunter since a young age, growing up near the woods in his upstate New York home, he knew a gun inside and out and could assemble and re-assemble them in his sleep. He saw Sam's obvious hesitation as he was handed his gun and bullets. Sam was so grateful that Billy had walked over to him and helped him out. They both looked so happy back then, big smiles plastered over their faces...if only they had known then how their relationship would turn out.  
Sam was pulled away from his day dreaming as he felt Lucifer stroking his hair, "Hey handsome." Lucifer leaned over to place a kiss to Sam's temple, "Last night was amazing." The blonde beamed with pride. "Ready for round two?" Lucifer couldn't wait to have Sam finally in him. He had woken up with a raging boner the minute his eyes fluttered open to find Sam next to him, that it wasn't some sort of dream.  


Sam wanted this to, he really did. But he was too pre-occupied in thoughts of the past, "I- uh- I gotta go to the bathroom first." The hulking Alpha replied hastily then rolled out of bed and padded across the carpet to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Fuck. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking of this now? An image of the first time he and Billy got physical played in his head. They were in their dorm, the other guys having gone out to party, leaving the two "nerds" behind. Some playful teasing back and forth had somehow led to both mens cocks standing at attention, Billy pulled Sam's boxer-briefs and BDU pants down, letting the camo pants pool around his ankles. Then taking off his own pants and poking his erection through the slit of his khaki colored underwear. Sam never liked the color, but in that moment khaki had never been a sexier color. Billy gripped Sam's hips, his nails digging in slightly as he lowered his mouth down onto Sam. Sam let out a moan as Billy took him all in to the base. Soon Sam had a hand placed to the back of Billy's neck and was forcing him to go faster- faster- faster- and then Sam could feel himself tense with the impending orgasm. He quickly tapped his partners shoulder, "I'm gonna- oh shit!- Bill- Billy! I'm gonna!- So close!" Billy made no attempt to pull off, if anything he began sucking with even more gusto, milking Sam for all he was worth. Within seconds Sam was spilling his hot seed down his friend's hungry mouth, both hands now firmly on the back of the soldier's head, holding him there, burring his cock deep within him and giving him every last precious drop he had to give to the man.  
  
After a while of talking which led to some heavy petting and necking, both soldiers were hard and horny again. This time Sam ripped Billy's underwear off him and bent him over the desk in the common area, only slightly feeling bad that it was there for people to write letters to home on, not screw on. Sam remembers watching billy's face in the mirror above the desk, his eyes going wide and his gorgeous mouth gasping for air at the intrusion as Sam forced his way into his virgin Alpha ass, filling him up, ramming, pounding and enjoying the tight feeling. Billy had called out to him, "Damn Sammy! You're a fucking beast! Arrgh- god, you're so fucking huge! Fuck me!" Sam laughed as Billy clawed at the desk and took the pounding, filthy little moans coming from him as he began to relax and enjoy the sensations of being filled and stretched with such a large Alpha dick up his ass. Sam wrapping his arms around his soldier and hugging him tight as he popped a knot in him and lay on top of him on the steel desk until it went down and they could separate. a mess of cum pooling on the floor beneath them that they would have to hurry to clean up before the others arrived back at the dorm.  


No matter how much Sam tried to will his erection away, or stop from thinking about Billy, he just couldn't. He had been with a fair share of men since and never had a problem fucking them...but that was it, wasn't it? This...this thing with Lucifer- what ever it was- it wasn't like all the other times, it wasn't about the sex. It wasn't fucking. It was something more. Something he thought he would only share with Billy and never get to experience again. Could he have that again? With Lucifer? Could he even dare hope for that?  
when Sam had calmed down a little, he walked out to find Lucifer laying down with his ass towards the ceiling, rubbing his upper thigh and grinding his hips seductively into the mattress.  


"You want a piece of this 'Soldier boy' ? It's all yours for the taking." Lucifer turned his head around to wag his eyebrows suggestively at Sam.  
What little clothes they had on was shed, and Sam climbed on the bed to pull Lucifer up onto his hands and knees, he lined himself up with Lucifer's hole and began to slowly push into the ring of blissful heat within, hand grabbing Lucifer's ass and squeezing , eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. "Sammy baby, you feel so good in me." Now there was a name Sam hadn't heard another man call him in such a long time. Sam had intended to just go at it rough and fast like he always did, but something about the Alpha, his scent, his voice, the way he looked at Sam with such utter adoration, made him slow his trembling hips down as he moved his hands to Lucifer's hips to grab on and gently massage him as he slowly pushed in. Hands roaming over the blonde's back in soothing calm patterns as Sam grunted and whispered lovingly, "I'm all the way in now. You okay?"  


"Lucifer's eyes were barely open and he let out a moan, "MMM- so thick and long...it's like you were made for me Sammy. I want to feel you ramming that big Alpha cock of yours into me, popping a knot in me and stretching me wider, filling me with your warm hot seed until I can't take any more." Lucifer all but growled with lust at Sam.  
"Fuck Luc, if that's what you want, I can give you that." Sam picked Lucifer up off the bed, still buried deep within him, and flipped them over so he lay on the bed with Lucifer on top of him. They stay like that for a few thrusts, Sam tracing trails of red with his nails down Lucifer's back and gripping his shoulders to push him down faster as he trust up into him. Then Lucifer turned himself around to face Sam, enjoying the look of ecstasy he saw upon the bigger man's face, knowing he had contributed to putting it there. Sam reached up to cup his- well, he wasn't sure exactly what Lucifer was to him. Friend? They had just met. And lover or boyfriend seemed even more of a stretch, but if Sam was completely honest with himself, yeah, he saw Lucifer as potentially being his lover, maybe even his mate one day. And ok, that was a shocking thought. Sam had honestly thought he'd never feel the same way about another man that he had for Billy, but even this was more than that...so much more. Billy had never smelled this irresistible. Billy had never made him want to bend to his every whim, sure he was an attentive lover to him, but this...with Lucifer...this was different, it was almost like Sam had a deep primal urge to care for and attend to Lucifer's every need. It was like his body demanded to please him right down to a molecular level. It was all so new and exciting and terrifying at the same time. Was this that soulmate bond he had heard about it?  


Lucifer rode Sam like a rodeo bull, Sam bucking wildly into him as Sam did his best to hang on, digging his knees into the bed and bouncing along. Sam smacked his ass hard, leaving a reddening hand print across his left cheek. Lucifer yelped out in shock. Sam bit his lip, "Sorry. I...it just felt right."  
"No. no, it was good. Just unexpected is all. I don't mind being a little man handled and roughed up a bit from time to time. It's fine Sam." And Lucifer leaned down to meet Sam half way for a kiss that was all tongue and wet noises. Sam was so close. He could feel his knot growing. a few more deep quick thrusts and it was catching inside Lucifer, locking them together. Sam dug into the tender flesh of the Russian's ass cheeks, causing the man to release his own seed all over Sam. Sam opened his mouth to catch the first few spurts of jizz in his mouth and marvel at the sweet taste of his man's cum. And yes, despite what people would say, Sam did and would identify Lucifer as his. "Fuck Luc, never tasted such sweet cum. You could frost a cake with that stuff and I'd eat the whole damn thing. ARGH FUCK! ARGH YEAH! GOD YEAH! GONNA BREED THAT ASS OF YOURS! GONNA- GONNA MAKE YOU HAVE MY BABY!" Sam swallowed hard as he felt his own orgasm rip through him, blast after blast of warm semen filling Lucifer's hole, Sam's eyes rolling back in his head as he felt his dick twitch with the most powerful orgasm of his life. And just when Sam thought he was done, that he had no more left in him to offer up to his beautiful Alpha, another orgasm was ripped from him that had him screaming with the sheer intensity of how sensitive and wonderful he felt, "LU-CI-FER! ARGH YEAH, BABY!"  
Sam rolled them onto their sides once his knot went down and they could separate. Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand and laced their fingers together, holding it tightly and squeezing, "That- you- you are...I don't even know where to begin." Sam panted.  


"Yeah." Lucifer smiled at his shaggy moose man. "I feel the same way."  
Sam glanced at his alarm clock, "Shit! That can't be right! I'm sorry." Sam jumped up and hurried to put his boxers and pants on and do up his belt, "I have less than an hour to get to class. I've got a huge test today or else I'd consider blowing it off."  
Lucifer smirked at Sam's words, "Oh. I think you've blown enough today lyubov moya."  
Sam was gushing, he wanted to make fun of Lucifer for that remark, but it was the last part that struck him right in the heart, Lucifer had just called him his love. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Sam ripped a notebook page out from one of his notebooks and scribbled down all his contact information, cell, email, Facebook, anything he could think of and handed it to Lucifer.  


"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, just lock up when you leave. Oh and if you want breakfast, I think I might have a box or two of cereal in the cupboard. Text me and I'll call you when I'm done classes for the night." He threw on his shirt, picked his bag up and flung it over his shoulder and was gone. Leaving Lucifer to blink in wonder at the tiny slip of paper in his hands, running his fingers lovingly over the chicken scratch. The man could fuck like nobody's business, but his penmanship was on par with a small child's. Lucifer had to chuckle at that. He had come to meet Sam not expecting anything, and now he felt like he needed the man to breathe. He clutched the note to his chest and sank into the bed. He'd leave soon, Cas was probably worried sick about him by now, but for once, Lucifer wasn't thinking about his brother, he had a different man to think about...a man he hoped would want a future with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya liked this chapter gguy, I tried my best to deliver on the army parts.


	11. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I see a bad moon a-rising  
> I see trouble on the way  
> I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
> I see bad times today"  
>  -Bad Moon Rising by CCR

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Castiel heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He was in his study finializing plans for a charity event he did every year. He had been calling people and checking his e-mails all morning, all the while fretting over why his brother wasn't home yet or hadn't at least checked in to let him know his blind date wasn't a serial killer and he was in fact still alive. Cas made his way slowly to the kitchen and was delighted to see his brother had returned and was busy making coffee. Cas leaned in the doorway and folded his arms grumpily across his chest, "So you are alive. Would've been nice to know."

Lucifer looked up from the pot of coffee and rolled his eyes, "Chill out Castiel. I don't report to you. It's not like you didn't know I was out on a date."  
"Yeah, I know." Cas relaxed and took a seat at the kitchen island to talk with his brother, "I just worry about you is all, people- people aren't the nicest to you and-"

"I know Cas. I thought about calling you but Sam- that's his name- Sam was very umm..."distracting" and I wasn't really thinking of much besides him when I was with him."

Cas scoffed, "Why am I not surprised that's why you were out all night. I mean what other reason is there for going out on a date and not coming back til mid-day the next day. So do you like him?"

Lucifer smiled, something he rarely did anymore and it made Cas' heart melt as his brother spoke, "Yeah I do. He's- he's my soulmate Cas." Lucifer awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and went to pour a cup of coffee now that it was freshly brewed. His hands clutching the mug tight as he stared into the milky brown brew- he always drank it with 3 creams and 2 sugars when he was feeling especially bothered and that fact was not overlooked by Castiel.

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Such a thing exsists? Hmm. And does that bother you? Is it because he's an Alpha? Wait...how do you even know he's your soulmate? Is it like all the stories?"

Lucifer grabbed a spoon from a drawer and tentatively stirred his drink, his eyes slowly coming up to meet his brother's gaze, "What am I on trial here? Yes, it's the real deal. I touched him and i dunno...there was this spark and his scent is just the best damn scent in the whole world and, yeah, I like him. You know me, I'm not swayed by scents and all that mate garbage. And yeah I- I really like him Cas- I could see him being a part of our pack." Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Lord knows our pack runs a little thin since- well you know." 

Cas knew what he was referring to, it was something the duo never spoke of, it just hurt too much to think about the events that tore their family apart. To think about their mom. What's worse, Cas knew how much it had hurt Lucifer, how much his brother had blamed himself. His brother did a lot of that-blaming himself for things he had no control over. Castiel supposed it was just because he was used to being the sacrificial lamb, the scape goat for everyone and everything. Cas sighed and decided to joke around with his brother a bit to snap him out of his haunted past, "Yeah, so how is this Sam guy gonna fix that? You gonna go knock an Alpha up and bolster our ranks?"

That did the trick, Lucifer put his mug down and laughed, "No Cas, he's going to knock me up." And there was that laugh again deep and rich, warming him from the inside, "He even said so when he came in me screaming my name." A devilish grin swept over Lucifer's face as he took in the mortified look on Castiel's face.

Castiel scrunched his face up in disgust and he made a wretching noise as he leaned away from the counter top, "Oh, eww. Come on Luc, I'd rather not picture that!"

Lucifer just laughed harder, "Well no one told you to picture it you perv." This earned Lucifer a hard punch on the arm as his brother leaned over the counter to slug him good.

"So when can I meet this Sam guy? Are you bringing him to the Change event this weekend?" Castiel did an event "Change of Heart", a 3 day weekend event to raise awareness and advocate for Omega rights by essentially holding a carnival and seminars aimed at getting Betas and Alphas to work together with Omegas as equals and maybe even change their perspectives on Omegas into something positive. Typically by the end, Castiel could get even the most biggoted of Alphas to accept Omegas as human beings with rights and was often left with his heart swelling with pride when an Alpha who at the begining would collar and leash his "Bitch" , would leave throwing the leash aside and allowing his mate to walk out of the event grounds by his side as his partner. Sure there were those of whom Castiel couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried, but he feeled that a vast majority of those in attendance were just following the old ways their parents taught them and simply needed to be led out of the darkness of the past into the light of a better future. 

"Oh crap! That was this weekend? Sam goes to uni, he's busy all week and we might've, sort of, kind of, definitely allready made plans for this weekend. I can't be in where is it this year, Kazan? I guess I could can-"

Cas cut him off before he had a chance to say he'd cancle his date, he could tell how much this Sam guy meant to his brother already, "It's fine brother, truely. You go be with this Sam guy that seems so keen on taking my brother away from me." Cas poked fun, placing a reasuring hand on his brother's shoulder, "Really, I think I can spare you for the weekend. Maybe I'll see if Dean might want to get out for a bit and go with me and help. It would be a tremendous help as I've advocated for Omega rights and better treatment but have never attended with an Omega before. Perhaps if people see how I treat him, it'll help my message sink in that they're not "Breeders" but just ordinary people with extrodany gifts."

"Ouch. Replacing me already?" Lucifer held his hands over his heart in mock betrayal, "It'd be good for the kid to get out though. He can't stay forever in his room or in the stables. I swear I think that horse is his only friend...then again it's hard to make friends when you never go out."

Lucifer had a point. It was Thursday, he'd be leaving tomorrow for 3 days and he was sure as smitten as Lucifer was, he'd be gone on holed up in his room for that time. Cas didn't want Dean to be alone, even if he did naturally seem to choose to be alone, at least he'd offer to bring him and give him a chance to be around others.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It wasn't hard to find Dean, once Castiel had tried the guest house and found Dean's room empty, he had found him in the stables with Athena, lovingly rubbing her muzzle as he fed her a carrot. Cas cleared his throat to make his approach notciable, "You really like her huh? She's always been my favorite too, but shh, don't tell the others."

Dean kind of laughed at that as another horse nearby neighed, "I think Apallo took offense to that. So what brings you by...ya know other than the fact that you live here and these are your horses?"

"Well, I was looking for you actually."

"Me?" Dean didn't know how to take that, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to spend time with him, least of all not the Alpha man who seemed to have no interest in him as anything friend or otherwise. 

Castiel nodded, "Mhmm,you. I came to tell you that this weekend I'll be away at an event I put on each year. We go to a different city each year and advocate Omega rights and educate their oppressors. Lucifer normally goes but um- he apparently has a mate now and won't be attending. I came to see if maybe you wanted to get out and go with me. There's games and stuff, it's a big carnival that encourages everyone regardless of designation to work together. Free food too, burgers fries and pies, nothing too fancy but it's good. You could make some friends there too."

Cas should've led with pie, "You had me at pie. It's my favorite food. My mom used to bake all the time when I was little. It would be nice to get out for a bit I suppose." Dean conceded to Castiel's obvious shock.

"Great. The plane leaves at quarter to six in the morning, so you may want to pack tonight and go to bed early."

"A plane?" Dean suddenly hugged Athena a little tighter, his face blanching.

"Yes, it's almost a full days drive from St. Petersburg to Kazan, but just barely a two hour flight. Is flying a problem for you?" Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean.

"Umm, no-I guess not...it's just-" Dean started fidgiting withthe hem of his t-shirt as he looked away from Cas, "-the last time I was on a plane it was when the men dragged me here,to your country...it was not an enjoyable trip."

Cas nodded, his first thought was to say he understood, but really he had no idea what Dean went through, he did his best to console him, "I can only imagine Dean." Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and continued when his bright green eyes looked up into his ocean blues, "But I can assure you Dean, you will be safe me. You will always be safe with me."

It was strange, Dean barely even knew this man- this Castiel Novak, Czar of Russia, but everything about him screamed safty and warmth and home. His voice, his scent, his movements, heck even his clothes which were usually graphic tees and jeans, (not what you'd expect from an Alpha ruler), seemed to placate Dean's fear of being alone around the Alpha who for all intensive purposes bought Dean like the bitch the world saw him as. He trusted him. And why not? Cas had been nothing but kind to him and asked for nothing in return except that he be happy and have freedom to do as he pleased...well as much as the current bullshit laws would allow to have without being led around by a mate or owner. Dean was- well, he wasn't thrilled with his life since presenting, but he supposed it could've been a lot worse and he was truly grateful to Cas for that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean had packed that night and tried to get to bed early as Cas suggested, but his mind was too wired to shut down for the night. So many things kept swiling through his head. The last time he was with Cas, they had shared Dean's bed, watching movies and falling asleep together. It wasn't until the morning when Dean woke up to find Cas still in his bed asleep, that he realised just how handsome the Alpha was. And his scent- argh- his scent did things to Dean, made the Omega in him beg to be set free to roll around in the sheets with him. 

Dean quickly shook that thought from his mind as he lugged his over-sized duffle bag Cas had given him, to the garage and waited for Cas. It was late July and the early morning wind chilled Dean's skin, even through his layers of a long sleeve white shirt and a fadded Ramones t-shirt, but the way the sun brightened up the sky in a dance of orange and red as it began to come up over the hills, had Dean glad he was awake at such an godly hour. To Dean anthing early than eight in the morning was the asscrack of dawn.

Castiel joined him a few minutes later, dressed in a long sleeve dark blue button down, jeans and a pair of aviators, which Dean questioned. "Trust me Dean, once we get flying you won't find my choice of eye wear so weird." He clasped a hand on Dean back, loading their bags into his car, "Shall we?"

The drive to the airstrip was uneventful and Dean was shocked to see the plane was much smaller and more humble then he expected. Cas had said something about not seeing a need to waste the people's money on an extravagent plane when this one suited his needs just fine. That's what Dean supposed he like best about Cas, sure the guy could practically snap his fingers and have whatever he wanted, but he was humble and lived a simple life...well as simple as a Czar could.

The plane they were taking was a small four seater. Cas had sat up front with Dean, who was so nervous he was gripping the arm rests so tight Cas thought he'd snap them off. Cas rummaged through his bag and pulled out a tiny plastic bag, placing it into Dean's palm, "Here."

"What is it?" Dean squinted at the oddly flesh colored pieces of squishy material in the package.

"Earplugs. I thought maybe if you couldn't hear the jet engines as loudly, you might feel better." Cas smiled at Dean as the Omega nodded and ripped open the pack to put them in.

That seemed to do the trick until they were ready for take off and Dean's breathing became erractic as the plane lurched forward. Castiel instinctively reached out to grab Dean's hand and hold it tight, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiling as the young Omega calmed under his touch and regained his breath. "It's ok Dean. I'm here. You're safe."

Once they were in the air, Cas had asked if he wanted a run down of the event. Dean agreed and reluctently slipped his hand from the Alpha as he moved seats to get a better view of Cas' phone that displayed pictures from last year's event. 

Cas cleared his throat, "Okay, so the first thing we do when we get there is we have to check in at the hotel and meet up with Anya and her volunteer team to touch base. Then we like to start things with a meet and greet, get to know the attendees, check people in who are staying on the camp grounds. Then the fun begins." Castiel's eyes lit up. "We break up into teams of Alphas and Teams of Omegas and play all sorts of games to show that Omegas are strong and deserving of an Alpha's respect. And games where Alpha's team up with Omegas to promote cooperation and unity. anya is in charge of what games we play this year and you and I will help pick teams to ensure the most cooperation and possitive effect." Castiel went on detailing the main events and giving Dean a brief rundown of where he was expected to help out. Dean could tell Cas really loved this- bringing Alpha and omega together in harmony- and that warmed his heart.

When they arrived, Dean was all too greatful to set foot on solid ground again and probably would've kissed the ground itself if he didn't think Castiel might think he was a daft fool. 

They met up with Anya at the hotel and she shuttled them over to the event grounds where her team was busy setting everything up. There were a few rides set up, A ferris wheel, bumber cars and a giant slide. Dean looked around to find people putting together various obsticle course and what looked like games. He noted that most were wearing blue t-shits with a logo of what looked like a black animal that was half rooster and half howling wolf. 

He must've had an odd look on his face for a second later Cas sighed and seemingly answered his thoughts, "It's a Howling Wolfcock. The unoffical offical mascot of Change of Heart." Cas laughed, "It was suppose to be a heart that was tye-dyed to look like it was changeing colors but Lucifer had printed up a few shirts like this the first year, claiming it to be a Howling wolfcock, symbolizing an Alpha and our wolf like cocks being content and howling only when we have met our mates." Cas scrubbed a hand over his face, "It was supposed to be a joke but apparently people loved it and kinda ran with it and now...well...it's the unoffical offical masot like I said."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that, "Dude it's cool. Where can I buy one?"

Anya, who was standing next to the boys spoke up, "Actually, it's free to all staff." She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a shirt, eyeing Dean up briefly, "what are you, a men's medium?"

Dean nodded and took the shirt from her, slipping off his two layers and pulling the cool cotton over his head. "How do I look?" He asked Castiel as he awkwardly scratched at his neck.

Cas put his hands on his belt buckle and leaned to the right as he tilted his head slightly in apprasal, "Like a dork. But around here, I'd say you fit right in."  
  
Dean shoved him playful and the two shared a laugh before getting their assignments from Anya and heading off to complete preperations. There was so much to do and less than an hour to do it in. But somehow the team had finished all the preperations and guests were now arriving. 

Castiel had gone to clean up his supplies and chage into something less warm for the time being as all the running around had heated his skin. 

About a half hour later Cas had been on his way back to where he left Dean who was playing a game of bean bag toss with a group of young Omegas about his age. It did Cas' heart good to see Dean being so sociable and happy. However upon his return he saw him off on his own with a man he guessed was Omega. Dean's posture seemed off, Cas could tell this man was unsettling to Dean. Castiel grabbed one of the local workers who walked past him, "That man-" He pointed to where Dean was standing by the picnic tables, "-that man with my friend, who is he? did he sign in?" 

The slender young brunette looked slightly afraid at the sharp tone Cas used, "Uh yeah- that's Micahel. He's Mister Markov's latest concubine." 

Castiel turned back to stare daggers at the man, if he was Markov's then no good would come of him talking to Dean, of that Castiel was sure. Markov was an evil man who treated his "boys" as if they were trash and forced very strong oppinions on them. Why one of his Omegas was here was beyond Cas, but if he was, Markov wouldn't be far behind to rain on their parade.  


Dean had been enjoying himself with a group of Omegas when one of them pulled him aside and started asking all sorts of questions, why he wasn't marked or mated or wearing a collar and where his alpha was. Dean had shrugged and told him that he had no Alpha not really. That his care taker let him just live a free life. The older Omega's eyes flared with rage as he yelled at Dean, "Free will is an illusion Dean! Sooner or later he'll take you, weather you want it or not and he'll make you his!" When Dean objected the man just smirked ruefully at him, "Oh yeah, tell me Dean...how was it you came to be in Russia, a young American Omega like you? What whore house did he buy you from?  


Dean really didn't want to get in a fight with this idiot and was greatful when he spotted Cas and just bolted off towards him. The other Omega just yelling that he told him so.


	12. Acceptance and Jealousy

Dean kept running until it felt like he hit a brick wall, eyes turning up to take in the firm muscled Alpha that was Castiel. Cas cupped Dean's face in his palms and scanned over him briefly, ocean blue eyes locked onto forest greens, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Dean shook his head and Cas pulled him in for a brief hug that felt like a lifetime to Dean as he began to melt beneath the Alpha's warm embrace. "You must be more careful Dean. You are young and unmated, unclaimed, others will try to- they will try things. You are lucky it was just that man's Omega and not he himself who found you alone...I shouldn't have been so careless. I shou-"

Dean reared back, shoulders pushed back and fists held tightly at his side, "I am NOT your responsibility Cas! I could've handled him myself! And I don't need your permission to talk to people, no matter how slimy they are! I don't need you to rescue me!" He took a step forward and shoved Castiel who had to widen his stance a little to keep from being pushed off balance. Dean was strong, there was no doubt about that.

Cas sighed, "Dean, I didn't mean that. I was simply worried about you. And for the record, no, it's not simply because you're an Omega. Had you been an Alpha i would have been just as worried. Do you even know who that man was?"

Dean drew a quick breath and huffed it out, the fight draining from him at Cas' words, "No. enlighten me." He said sweeping his arms out in a grand gesture and bowing before crossing them in front of his chest. God did Cas hate how much attitude Dean could have at times.

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's obvious hissy fit, "He's one of Kazimir Markov's 'pets' Dean." Dean's eyes widened and he felt sick at the mention of any Omega being referred to as a pet and hearing those words come from Cas' lips. "Needless to say, it's not my ideal way for an Alpha to treat an Omega, much less one that is suppose to be his mate. Being from America, you may not know about Markov, but believe me, he is big trouble. He collars all his Omegas, keeps them chained or on leashes and worst of all..." Castiel's voice began to waiver and he bit his bottom lip, fighting back tears, "...he's one of few Alphas who strictly follow the old ways- he has no desire to sire offspring, at least of that we can be thankful- however, the old ways require an Alpha unwilling to sire pups have his mate sterilized. I've no doubt that that man you were speaking with-Michael- has been forced to become barren. It is not illegal, though I wish it were. Sadly there are too few Alphas that agree with me to change that law. It does bother me that he was alone, did he even have a collar?"

Dean felt like he was about to throw up. how could anyone ever do that to someone? Dean was still young and the thought of pups were way off in the future for him. But still, as an Omega, since the day he presented, his body screamed at him to mate and have pups, it was hard wired into his brain for the very survival of the human race. Breed and carry many strong young pups to term. Dean shook his head both clearing the sickening thoughts from his head and in answer to Cas, "No, nothing. I didn't even know he was Omega at first."

Cas frowned, "This isn't good. If you see him again, tell me immediately. Kazimir is more than just a crazy Alpha, he is also well known for coming from one of the two main mafia households, and if Michael has gone rouge on him and come here...I have no doubt if he finds him here all Hell will break loose as you say." Dean nodded and tried not to looked as freaked out as he felt. Shit, why did trouble always seem to find him? Cas extended his hand, "Let us worry about that if and when we need to. Come. They are about to start the lectures and then there will be a concert to wrap things up for today." Dean took Cas' hand and felt the heat radiating from his palm. It soothed his inner Omega, the contact of the Alpha's warm skin on his. Dean purred contentedly. Oh fuck! What? What the actual fuck, did he just pur like some collared Omega bitch? No. Hell no. Dean could have none of that. He pulled his hand away and followed Cas.

The lecture hall had been jam packed, some people standing and pushed up against walls. There were two key speakers, one of them an Alpha psychologist, the other an Omega doctor, not a nurse but a full on doctor. Dean was in awe of the doctor, never in his life had he heard of an omega in medicine being anything other than a nurse, it gave the young Omega hope that maybe he too could reach for the stars as it were.

The physiologist had gone on to speak about brain chemistry and the fundamental basics of both secondary genders and how similar the two really were despite most glaring differences in physical appearances. It was a good lecture for what it was and Dean supposed it's main goal was to educate the Alphas in the room. When the doctor came on stage, Dean was on the edge of his seat, smiling and listening with rapt attention. His speech was about his life and over coming the difficulties he faced as an Omega trying to make his dreams come true in an Alpha's world.

The doctor, Doctor Christian Hale, went on to detail how he never really fit in. He was always bigger and stronger than the other Omegas and couldn't cook or clean or do any of those other domestic things that were expected of him as an Omega. He shared his history of depression and battles with suicidal thought and acts, and how poorly he was treated by both Alphas and those of his own sex. He had given up all hope when he met his mate an older Alpha who saw the potential in him and urged him to follow his dreams, helped him to discover he wasn't broken, he was exactly as he should be. To Dean's shock, the seminar ended with Doctor Hale revealing that his mate, the man who accepted him when he himself could not, was none other than the previous speaker. Dean hadn't known it because Christian had insisted on keeping his last name when they mated and eventually wed.

Dean beamed with pride for his Omega brothern, "Wow. Cas- hey Cas- did you hear that? He's awesome isn't he." Dean kept tapping Cas on the shoulder like an excited kid.

What else could Cas do but smile, "Yes Dean. Yes, I heard that. He is, that's why I invited him to speak. Would you like to meet him?"  
Dean must've been starring at Cas a little too long, "Dean?" Cas laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." Castiel dragged Dean backstage while the band set up, and introduced the couple to Dean.

Dean shook their hands and looked the Alpha doctor in the eyes, clearly unafraid to stare directly at an Alpha, "You remind me a lot of Cas here. Ya know, technically I'm his, he bought me." Dean caught the look the man gave Cas, "Oh no, it's not like- it's not like that- he gave me a nice home,food clothes, and a free life. He saved me from- well, I hate to think of what exactly. But truthfully this is the most he's been around me, he gives me my space and leaves me alone. He only asks that I live a happy life, and I do, I guess...but yeah- um- he's helped me like you've helped your mate." Dean blushed as he realized he was rambling, then turned to Christian, "And you...wow." Dean wasn't much of a hugger but his emotions were running rather high today as he pulled the young doctor in for a hug. "You are a freakin' inspiration to Omegas every where. I can totally relate to your story, everyone thought I'd present as an Alpha before-well, before. I thought it was some sorta death sentence but seeing you, hearing your story, I dunno, maybe there's hope for me too. Maybe I don't have to be one or the other, I can be Omega and be strong."

"You can be Dean." The doctor smiled as he clapped Dean on the shoulder.

The men talked a bit more before the couple had to leave to catch their flight back home and Dean and Cas went back out to grab some seats for the concert.

Castiel turned to Dean, "Dean, I had no idea you felt that way about me. I'm honored. To hear you speak so highly of me means a great deal to me. Makes me think I did the right thing taking you from that place. I had feared you might hate me." Cas swallowed a lump in his throat.

Dean looked at Cas like he had the single most dumbest thing he had ever heard, "How in the Hell could I ever hate you? Cas, do you have any idea what kinds of things the men at the auction were yelling at me before you came along and they pulled me outta there?" Dean paused a bit, steadying his nerves and reminding himself that he was safe, he was with Cas now, "One of them told me he was gonna enjoy watching me bleed as he fucked me raw and filled me with his babies."

This time it was Cas that had to keep his emotions in check, "Dean I-"

Dean shook his head, "No Cas, don't- just don't- it's fine now. I'm fine now. You were there, and for whatever reason you saved me- and for that-no, because of that, I could never hate you. You're a good man."

Cas leaned his head starring at the ceiling, "Yeah, that's what my brother keeps telling me. Somehow it means more coming from you though," Cas turned his head to look at Dean.

"Yeah, well, you both need to give yourselves more credit. You and Luci are the kindest people I've ever met. I mean you both give so much and ask for nothing in return. No strings attached. Who even does that anymore? It's rare, and it's what makes you guys so awesome." Dean cleared his throat when he noticed Cas starring at him, "Well, I think that's enough of this sappy feelings crap I can stand for one day. So who's this band anyway?"

Dean changed the subject and Cas wasn't going to argue, "Sinful Sync. They are pretty popular throughout the nation, but have yet to strike it big world wide. The lead singer is my old friend Sebastian. I think you'll like his music, it's very much like your AB/CD."

Dean couldn't help but laugh and hide a smirk to which Castiel tilted his head in confusion and asked what it was he had said. "Dude, Cas, it's AC/DC. Seriously, we need to fix your lack of musical knowledge." Cas just shrugged. "If you say so Dean."

The lights dimmed and purple fog filled the stage as it was lit up in a soft blue glow of lights. A man with blonde spiky hair and an accent Dean couldn't place, appeared on stage. The man was wearing tight faded jeans and nothing but a small, low cut black vest that exposed the bit of skin between his nipples and...Dean's eyes went wide as he took in the man's scent, he was a Beta, the very wet dream of probably everyone in the room. Omegas didn't mind Betas and most Alphas didn't either, "Cas should he-"

Castiel knew what Dean was about to say, "He'll be fine. Seb can handle his own, believe you me, he's gotten pretty good at fending off people in his life." Cas chuckled fondly at old memories of friend having one night stands and giving the Alphas the old heave ho the next day."

Dean decided Cas probably was right and settled in for an amazing concert. By the end Dean was hooping and hollering and giving Sebastian and his band a standing ovation, "Cas he's amazing! why hasn't he gone world wide yet? Man I'm so glad I got to see this!" Cas was glad to see the Omega so relaxed and smiling, he had had a good time today. Dean deserved this, days like this, being happy.  
The pair went off after the show and Cas was...well he was feeling a little hot bothered from the display of seeing his old friend on stage in tight clothing shaking his hips and moving in a manner that would put Elvis Presley to shame. No sooner had he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he was wept up into the rockstar's arms, he had to grab his sunglasses out of his pocket as they were smushed up against the firm well toned body of Sebastian, "Seb! Give a guy some warning next time!."

Sebastian just laughed joyfully, "Oh come now Cassie, you didn't think I'd come here and not want to see my favorite person ever. I even brought my camera. You know the last picture we took together we were 15? well I was 14 still, but heck, we were still pups. We've got to fix that!" Before Cas could protest about his hatred of being photographed, Sebastian was kissing Cas' cheek and Cas was melting into the kiss, wrapping and arm around his shoulder as the singer hugged him back. A soft click was heard as Cas closed his eyes, letting the feelings of the past wash over him as a picture was snapped.

Dean had been in the bathroom and walked out to the site of Sebastian still kissing Castiel, their arms around each other and that look on Cas' face...it just about killed the young Omega. He had thought maybe Cas and him had connected, that Cas would become his Alpha.  
Dean stormed off before anyone saw him come out and got a ride back with Anya to the hotel. He pulled his phone back and texted Cas : Don't worry bout me, got a ride back with Anya. Wouldn't want to impose on your night with Sebastian!

Cas was dumbfounded by the text, Dean had appeared mad, but why? Cas bid Sebastian farewell and returned to the hotel. He found Dean laying on the bed watching television. Dean glared at him, "Oh, finally pulled your face away from that skanky Beta!" Dean spat at Cas.

"Dean!" Cas chastised Dean, "Watch your mouth! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I should be asking you that!" Dean huffed, "What's gotten into you? Oh wait I know what was in you, Sebastian!"

Cas growled and he could feel his Alpha rage hormones kick in as his growl turned into a fierce roar, "What gives you the right to speak this way!"

"I saw you Cas. I came out and saw him all over you! and you- you enjoyed it! i bet you would've fucked him if it wasn't in public! Hell, i bet you would've let him fuck you!"

The realization of what Dean was talking about dawned on Cas, "Some other time maybe...long ago." Cas scrubbed a hand over his face, "Dean are you- do you- do you like me? Like romantically?" The Alpha tilted his head as if trying to understand Dean's sudden outbursts.

"Of course I like you, you stupid Alpha! Not that it matters with Sebastian around!" Dean hit the power button on the remote to shut it off as he sat up a little and folded his arms across his chest, starring only at the black screen of the TV.

Cas took a deep breath, "Oh Dean, there's nothing to worry about. Seb and I- we could've been together a long time ago, but well...he made it perfectly clear he isn't a one person kinda guy, and I am. I have no desire to be with someone who can never be happy with just me. But do I still wish we could've been? do I still love his touch? Yeah. Yeah I do. But Dean, he'll never be anything more to me than a close friend. I told him I loved him once and he broke my heart, said he could never fully love anyone. You don't have to worry 'bout him Dearheart and you don't have to worry about anyone else. I have no desire to be with anyone. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly running the streets trying to find a mate."

Dean relaxed a little and chanced a look at Cas, "Dearheart? Do you call him that too?" His words softened slightly but still holding a bitter tone.

"Of course not. He's never been a pure and kind heart worthy of protection. He's always been a little corrupt in nature. You- you are a Dearheart, pure and kind, precious and innocent." Cas chanced to walk closer, placing a palm to the side of Dean's face and stroking his hair gently, almost too gently. Dean relaxed into the touch. "So we are good here Dearheart?"

Dean smiled at the name, "Da. We are good...but you're still a stupid Alpha." Dean picked on Cas who nodded.

"Fair enough, mind if I share your bed? I just feel like after our fight I want to be close to you."

Dean smiled as he barely whispered, "I'd like that." and scooted over for Castiel to slide in next to him.


	13. My Zebra

Lucifer was up annoyingly earlier in Castiel's own words. He had tried to get some sleep but was far too excited to spend more time with Sam. The brief two hours of sleep he had gotten had been spent mostly tossing and turning anyway. He opted to go through his closet and try to find the best outfit to wear for their date tomorrow. He had no clue where Sam would want to go or what he had planned, just that they had agreed to slow things way down now that the initial chemical induced scent bond was no longer hitting them in the face and making them behave like horny teenagers. After painstakingly going throw everything in his huge walk-in closet, Lucifer had decided to go with his pair of dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt, recalling that Sam had mentioned how attractive he found men in tight fitting black tees. He finished off his look with his tan leather jacket and set the clothes aside on the bed as he padded across the floor to his bathroom to shower quick and run downstairs to start the coffee machine and make breakfast, eggs,toast, bacon and a large stack of blueberry pancakes. He packed a couple containers of food for Castiel and Dean and sat at the breakfast nook reading the morning paper and sipping on his coffee, not even bothering to care that he only pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms after his shower.

Castiel however was fully dressed for the day, and trying to tame his unruly bedhead into a more professional look as he tried to work the gel in a little more to get the last of his locks of hair to form right. He looked curiously at his brother who was now joined by Jinxy, who in Castiel's opinion was more dog than cat and currently brushing up against Lucifer's leg and trying to get him to drop a piece of bacon as he meowed in a demanding tone up to his owner, purring when he tossed him down a piece. "Didn't think you'd be up this early. Thought you'd enjoy sleeping in."

Lucifer put his paper down and addressed his brother, "Never went to sleep...not really."

Castiel shook his head, "That bad huh? Now I really want to meet this Sam guy- see the man that has my brother so strung out and hopelessly in love. Please tell me you plan on wearing more clothes than that today...ya know what don't answer that, I think I'm afraid of the answer."

Lucifer got up to place his dishes in the sink and walk over to Cas, tousling his hair, "Don't worry about that baby brother, we are spending this weekend doing a lot of boring talking, getting to know each other." Lucifer crossed his heart, "I promise."

Castiel huffed,"Oh come on, I spent all morning trying to get my hair to look good. And I trust you, you know that."

Lucifer waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Your hair looks better like this anyway you know, Dean will practically wet himself for you." He winked at his brother and laughed when he was met with an "eww" from him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, I'm not one for Omegas, but even you have to admit he is easy on the eyes. I can't believe you just said eww to the thought of him...then again i never could fully understand your whole demisexual thing...but meh, whatever I guess."

"Well we can't all be whores like you." Cas teased his brother who took it all in stride.

"Or stuck up bitches like you."

Cas smiled, "Love you too." He wrapped his arms around his brother, "Have fun while I'm gone, and stay safe."

"You too brother. Safe travels. I packed you and Dean some food, it's in the fridge." Lucifer squeezed his brother tight and tousled his hair one last time.

"Grrrah! You're impossible!" Cas groaned as he tried to fix his hair for the third time already this morning. He thanked his brother as he grabbed the food and went to meet up with Dean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer managed to fall asleep for a bit and even work in a slight workout, taking a second, quicker shower and getting dressed in the outfit he had settled on for the day. He was walking through the foyer, about to go check on the horses for Dean, when his phone buzzed. The Display read: Daddy and he answered it after only one ring.

  
A deep voice came over the phone, "Hey, sorry, I meant to call you sooner but got held up in class taking a surprise exam." Sam sounded slightly out of breath like he had bolted out of class the second he handed his exam in.

"That's ok Sam, I've been super busy this morning anyway." Lucifer lied, he had been mostly staring at his phone waiting for it to ring all day."

"Ok, cool." Sam sighed in relief as he caught his breath finally, "So get this- I was doing some research, ya know, trying to figure out where we should go, and I found this virtual arcade." Sam paused a moment, unsure if that'd be the kinda thing Lucifer would really like. "So uh- yeah- I mean I figured you've probably been to every museum growing up...did you know a few of them even have whole wings named after your family? I mean of course you probably know that"

"Sam- Sam, relax. You're absolutely right. As a kid I was forced to attend every museum opening and see every exhibit. I like your idea, it's good, and I can honestly say it'd be something new." Lucifer had to interrupt Sam and put the worrying Alpha at ease.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice sounded hopeful as he continued, "Well I was thinking after that we could go to the gun club and do a little target practice. I could show off a bit of my skills from growing up in a hunting family. If nothing else it's show you how good I'd be at providing if I ever had to go hunt for you." His voice shifted slightly taking on more a hard edged growl that Lucifer recognized as his inner Alpha pridefully wanting to provide for his mate and show off. "Then maybe I could cook you dinner and we could in my bed and watch some TV, I know you said you'd never even heard of Supernatural and that's like a crime to never have watched that show, so I plan on binge watching every episode of it with you all weekend until you're as big a fan for it as I am."

"Oh god no, not that horrible show with all the fake demons and shit. Please Sam, I thought you loved me. Spare me from the horrible plots and acting."

"Horrible! That's it, this relationship is over. I can't be with someone who can't see how awesome that show is." Sam joked with his mate, "At least give it a try for me? Three episodes that's all I ask."

"Oh fine, for you I guess I can try, but if I don't like it after three episodes then you'll have to think of 'something' else to do." Lucifer suggestively commented.

Sam's voice caught in his throat, "Uh- yea- yeah- I think I can do that. So I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Lucifer hung up and went to tend to the horses quickly as he waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The arcade was featuring a zombie apocalypse game. Sam had died 3 times just ten minutes into the game, once by a zombie falling from a tree and biting him in the neck and twice from a zombi-fied rabbit.  
Lucifer laughed, "Seriously Sam, a rabbit? Remind me to never let you out of my sight during a zombie apocalypse." The Russian Alpha said as he shot at another rabbit coming up behind Sam, "Seriously you're like a magnet to this furry fuckers." Lucifer went on to slash and shoot every zombie who dared get within shooting range of him, and he had even managed to protect Sam for the rest of the game, all without losing a single life and setting a high score. The game ended and he was awarded with enough prize tickets for two stuffed animals. Lucifer picked out a brown and white plush hound dog with big brown eyes, "I want that one." He said to the man behind the counter and turned to show it to Sam, "Because it reminds me of your big, warm, puppy dog eyes and how adorable you are. You can pick out one for yourself."

Sam took only a second to glance at the stuffed toys and then proclaimed, "That one, third self, second to the last one in." Again the man behind the counter went to get the animal and handed it over the counter and the two Alpha's left happily hugging their plushies.

Lucifer laughed at Sam's choice, "I know why I picked mine, but why did you pick that?" Laughing only harder when he saw how tightly Sam hugged the animal and was affectionately stroking its plush fur. "Same reason as you. It reminds me of you."

"How do I remind you of a zebra?" Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Because, you're my zebra." The taller alpha replied as he beamed at his mate, earning him another adorable head tilt. Then Sam cleared his throat as he thoughtfully looked at Lucifer and quoted his favorite childhood poem, "I asked the Zebra, are you black with white stripes? Or white with black stripes? And the zebra asked me, Are you good with bad habits? Or are you bad with good habits? Are you noisy with quiet times? Or are you quiet with noisy times? Are you happy with some sad days? Or are you sad with some happy days? Are you neat with some sloppy ways? Or are you sloppy with some neat ways? And on and on and on and on and on and on he went. I’ll never ask a zebra about stripes...again." Sam clutched his zebra a little tighter, "You are my zebra." He stated again. "That's a poem by Shel Silverstein I read as a child, the zebra didn't question who or what he was, he was just content being himself and that's how you are. I've never met someone so completely free to be themselves Luce, you helped me realize things about myself in just one day that I never would have thought about exploring on my own. So yeah...you're my zebra."

Lucifer was stunned, he honestly didn't know what to say, so he stood on his tiptoes and pulled the lumbering Alpha down for a deep, rich kiss. "Aww and here I thought I was being a big sap liking this animal for its brown eyes and you go and say something like that. You're a hopeless romantic Sam Gravell."

"And you're a kick ass zombie hunter. So ready to shoot some stuff?" It amazed Lucifer and how quickly Sam could switch gears.

"Sure."

They drove to the range and Sam was right, he did have skills, but so did Lucifer. Sam shot him a strange look, "How is it that the son of the royal family is such a dead-eye?"

Lucifer shrugged, "Just skilled I guess." 

They both finished their rounds with tight groupings that were all kill shots, and went back to Sam's apartment to eat and snuggle in bed watching Sam's favorite show. Sam had cooked him a rather niece meal of beef and broccoli with noodles in a ginger sauce. It was really low budget and the noodles were made from Ramen Noodles he cooked in a pan, but it was easily just as good as anything else Lucifer had ever had, maybe even more so considering he loved the cook so much. Sam cleared the dishes and Lucifer helped him clean them and put them away before heading to Sam's bed and settling into bed to snuggle up.

Three hours later Lucifer was still bitching at the show as they were watching the third episode, "Bleh the acting is so horrible. I dunno, episode two was ok I guess...but come on Sam, please don't make me watch anymore of that. We can still love each other and have a relationship and like different shows."

"Fine, I'll concede for now, but I won't give up on this forever."

"Fair enough. So what now? I was promised something else if I watched your show and didn't like it." Lucifer's eyes flashed with mischief as he smirked at his boyfriend.

"Well...we did work up a sweat playing games and shooting at the range today...and I do have a large bathtub, it's like the only good thing to renting this place."

"Sam Gravell, are you suggesting I get naked and jump in the tub with you? You filthy little Alpha you." Lucifer feigned being shocked as he stripped out of his clothes, "Lead the way Sammy boy."

Sam was dazed by how fast Lucifer stripped down to nothing and was standing ion front of him naked, he wanted so much to grab him by the shoulders and fling him on to the mattress, pulling his leg up onto his shoulders and sinking down into his tight warm ass and- NO! NO. NO. NO. He and Lucifer had both agreed they needed to take some time to get to know each other more before falling into bed again. And sam would NOT be the one to break first. They had also agreed that which ever one of them caved first and initiated intercourse, would be punished by the other and Sam so desperately wanted to play 'Daddy' for his 'Naughty Boy' . "I-uh- yeah- follow me." Sam lead the way and filled the tub with warm water, dumping in a capful of strawberry scented bubble bath, partly to relax with the scent and in larger part to use the bubbles to hide his boyfriend's lower half from his lustful gaze.

Lucifer was trying so hard to get Sam to break, he ran the soapy water all over his body and threw his head back as he moaned touching his nipples and pinching each one between his fingers in turn.  


The scent, sight and sound of his aroused partner had Sam tipping over the edge as he lunged forward from the opposite end of the tub, hand dipping below the surface of the water to grab at his mate's dick and stroke him off.

Lucifer moaned and panted hard, trying to remember how to breath as he came hard and fast under Sam's skilled touch, "You lose." He panted.

Sam grinned, "Oh do I? I thought the rules specifically said intercourse? Last time I checked a hand job was not intercourse, so..."

"Dammit!" Lucifer cursed, "You cheeky bastard! You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?" Sam's grin only deepened. "Well I've got news for you, I won't break first. You're ass is as good as mine Sammy. But since hand jobs clearly don't violate our rules..." Lucifer reached out to stroke Sam off to completion, taking their little game a little further when he could feel Sam tense in his grip, on the verge of cumming, poking the head above water and leaning down to suck it into his mouth, devouring every last drop of sweet creamy milk from his big strong lover.

Sam grunted, "Ugggh! Now that- that outta be against the rules. You're an evil man Lucifer Novak and you play dirty.  
Lucifer popped his head back up, a beard of bubbles and cum clinging to his chin, "You like a dirty boy and you know it."  
Sam crushed their lips together in a feverish kiss and the pair had to stay in the tub until the water went ice cold just to controll themselves, before showering off and falling into bed together to fall asleep in each other arms. Who knew they could be so content with someone without sex? Sam had lent Lucifer a pair of his sleep pants and Lucifer had fallen asleep with Sam's arm holding him tight to his chest, listening to the strong steady beat of his man's heart, lulling him to sleep.


	14. With Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I just heard the news today  
> It seems my life is gonna change  
> I close my eyes, begin to pray  
> Then tears of joy stream down my face"  
> -Arms Wide Open by Creed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a private Facebook group for this story so everyone can talk about it, what they think will happen, stuff they liked, possible future story ideas, stuff like that, and I will post updates there as soon as they are uploaded, maybe even post teasers for upcoming chapters as I work on them. So if you like this story and you want to have a chance to be more interactive with its development, here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/557078838018524/

"I'm scared Cas." Lucifer looked up at his brother, still hugging the toilet as he hurled up the measly amount of food he had dared to eat that morning. It was going on a month of him being sick randomly and nothing he did could seem to shake it off. "What if it's something really bad? What if I'm dying? I sure feel like my body's been trying to kill me. Even water is making me sick now if I drink it too fast, or anything other than a slow crawling pace." His eyes widened in fear, "And Sam? Oh god, I haven't seen him or called him in nearly a month, not since I started getting sick...I don't want him to get sick too or worry about me...I don't even know anything about my dad so for all I know some sort of weird illness runs in the family and I could be dead soon." Lucifer was breaking out in a sweat of fear and Cas could scent it rolling off him and almost joining him by the toilet himself now.

  
"Don't worry about it brother." A firm hand was placed on Lucifer's shoulder, "I'm sure it's just a bad flu or something. I'll take you to the doctor's and you'll see. Don't worry, I'll stay with you, you'll be fine." Cas knew how much his brother feared doctor's after they failed to save their mother when they were kids, he'd never go willingly or by himself to a doctor, but perhaps with Cas' support he would.

  
Lucifer slowly stood and tried to smile as best he could in agreement before brushing his teeth, "Yeah. Just don't- don't leave me alone there okay?"

  
Castiel grabbed his brother's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "Of course not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer had been poked and prodded at and ran through numerous tests. The brothers now sat in a small room awaiting the results. Lucifer was sucking on a mint, the only thing that seemed to help calm his stomach, a thin paper gown clinging to his muscular frame. After what seemed like hours, his doctor walked back in to give him the results. Lucifer slid off the exam table he had been perched on and stood in front of the doctor, "Give it to me straight doc., no bullshit...I'm dying aren't I?"

  
The doctor looked amused and cackled in response, Lucifer and Cas however did not look amused. The doctor cleared his throat and schooled his features into a more professional tone, "On the contrary Mister Novak...You're with child...twins in fact."  


  
Lucifer and Cas exchanged looks and stared blankly back at the doctor, "Come again? I'm what now?"

  
This time the doctor smiled warmly and placed a comforting hand on the man in front of him, guiding him gently back to sit on the exam table, "Why don't you sit and I'll explain?" He glanced briefly at Cas sitting in the corner, "Is it alright to discuss this in front of him?"

  
Lucifer nodded, "Of course. He is my brother and my closest confidant. We keep no secretes from each other."

  
The doctor smiled at that and wished he had a brother with whom he shared that kind of bond with, "Well...and this may come as a shock, though obviously not as much of a shock as finding out you're with pups...but...are you familiar with the term hermaphrodite?"

  
The brother's both tilted their heads to side and fixed the doctor with confused expressions, "I don't understand- I only have a penis... I can get a knot...I don't produce slick and I certainly have never had a heat. How in the hell am I- I can't be both I can't be an O-" Lucifer let his words fall, he just could not bare to say out loud what he already knew, or thought he knew.

  
The doctor cleared his throat to continue again, "Well you are, but you aren't. You see it's complicated... where all that is true, you also have the internal organs of an Omega, and in your case both Alpha and Omega parts work fine, minus the slick producing gland as you've mentioned and the heat cycles...I'm guessing you've never had a rut either?" Lucifer shook his head. "Not surprising, you're body didn't know what to do about heats and ruts so it remained neutral to that, simply going with whatever you chose to do and when you chose to do it." The doctor sighed, "This will not be an easy birth, one would be hard enough given your-unique-circumstances but two is fatal and could pose great risks to you and your pups. If the father is still in the picture, you may want to talk to him about this delicate situation. I can provide some pamphlets and instructional materials that may help you explain this to him if you wish." Lucifer solemnly nodded as the doctor handed him some pamphlets from a drawer about the risks of birthing multiples and printed off some papers about his condition and how much more dangerous it would be to birth the twins. He proceeded to tell Lucifer approximately how far along he was and that it was morning sickness that had prompted him to seek help. "Do you have any other questions for me?" When Lucifer stated he didn't, the doctor handed him a print out from the sonogram he had taken and turned to leave bidding him farewell and good luck with whatever he decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The drive home was quiet, his brother was still silent, processing all that had just been thrown his way. He was pregnant, roughly 2 months now- with twins- he was neither Alpha or Omega and feared how the rest of the village would treat him now on top of every other reason they had to hate him. What's worse, he feared Sam's reaction. would he still want him as a mate? Would he be able to accept someone as messed up as him? Lucifer couldn't even accept himself, how in the hell did he ever expect Sam to? They had known each other for a month at best, having lost a month's worth of time they could've been together, and for what- all because Lucifer was afraid he'd make Sam sick, the very thought was laughable now that he knew he was pregnant and not sick. The only kind of sick he could make Sam now was sick at the thought of being mates with such a freak and producing pups with him.

  
As if sensing his brother's lingering doubts, Cas reached over, one hand firmly on the wheel, the other snaking it's way into his brother's lap and grasping his hand firmly, "You're okay. You're not alone. You're never alone. No matter what Sam decides, we're family. We're a pack, even if it's just you and me forever. You- are- not - alone." Cas repeated calmly and clearly, punctuating the word not as he pulled into their drive way and fixed his ocean blue eyes on his brother.

  
Lucifer leaned into him and cried, clinging desperately to his his baby brother. This whole thing was messed up, he was suppose to be the big brother. He was suppose to comfort Cas, not break down in front of him. He pushed away and brushed the tears back with his palms, getting out of the car and walking to his suite to call Sam, to tell him to come over, using the dreaded phrase "We need to talk".  
All Castiel could do was watch with heartbreak and let his brother go to process this on his own for awhile. The Alpha in him screamed to comfort his pregnant brother and protect him from some unseen force that blanketed him in such sadness.


	15. Having My Baby/ Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having my baby  
> What a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me?  
> Having my baby  
> What a lovely way of sayin' what you're thinkin' of me?"  
> -(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka

While Lucifer waited anxiously for Sam to get done his classes and show up, Castiel went to talk to Dean.

Cas stopped and knocked on Dean's bedroom door, "Hey, I'm back. Can I come in?"

Dean melted upon hearing Castiel's deep voice and hurried out of bed to throw on some pants, "Yeah, come in." The Alpha stood with a look of mixed emotions on his face that had Dean feeling uneasy, "So how bad is it? Is he gonna be ok?"

Castiel sighed, "It's not bad...not necessarily...he's with pups." Castiel mumbled and Dean barely caught his words as his eyes widened.

"Pups? But I-"

Castiel cut him off, "So did he. It's complicated, but he is most definitely carrying his new boyfriend Sam's pups. Twins." Castiel sighed again, "Look, he's very nervous of how Sam will react, he's calling him to come over as soon as he can. Either way, promise me you'll help be there for him with me, he's going to need all the support he can get. I know I'm not your alpha or anything but I-"

This time it was Dean who stopped Cas, "Say no more. Luce has been a good friend to me since I came here, he needs me, I'm there."

Castiel smiled at Dean, "Thnak you Dean, that means a great deal to me."

"I know." Dean grabbed a hat and bandanna from his closet and dusted it off. "I was planning on going for a trail ride today if ya wanna come. We had so much fun together last month at the event. And the weather report says we don't have long before winter, so we might as well take advantage of the sun before it goes away til next yer."

Castiel had so much work he had to do, but Dean sounded- what was that...excited? hopeful? "Sure Dean. I could use a break from everything to clear my head, and I can't remember the last time I gave the horses any real attention... I do miss them. Am I correct in assuming you'd be taking Athena? I noticed you've taken a shine to her since you got here." 

Dean nodded, "Of course, she's great. I had a horse like her back home I used to jump. But to tell you the truth I like racing better, always wanted to join a rodeo, do barrel racing, but my old man said it was improper for a prince." The Omega's heart sank and his smile faded.

"Well, I'm not your father. Any of my horses are yours to do as you please with. You want to join a rodeo, then sign up. I'll sponsor you."

"Yeah?" Dean's face split into a grin as Cas confirmed his support of him. "Thanks Cas."

"It's nothing if it makes you happy. You should be free to follow whatever dream you desire. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you in the field near the trails."

Dean watched as Castiel left, hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of his butt cheeks in his suit pants as he strode off towards the main house to change. Dean like what he saw. he liked what he saw a lot. A sudden flash of pain washed over his abdomen and vanished as quickly as it had overcame him. 'Huh. That was weird.' Dean thought. He seriously had to start working out more and stretch when he got up.

Dean went out to the field with Athena and turned out Apollo and Pegasus as well. He called out to Cas when he saw the older man jogging down the path towards him, "Run Forest run!" Dean yelled from a top Athena, a joke on an old movie he hoped Cas would get, but judging from his confused look and odd little head tilt, he did not. Dean gave him an odd look in exchange as he took in how the alpha was dressed. He was wearing an old AC/DC T-shirt and a pair of black shorts with blue stripes down the sides and sneakers. "Sure you've ridden before? Doesn't even look like you know how to dress properly to ride." Dean teased.

Castiel scoffed as he bent over holding his knees to catch his breath from running so far, "Sure I have, but in this heat, I'm not anxious to sweat my balls off as you would say." That earned a good laugh from Dean who was shocked at Castiel's crassness, maybe his American ways had been becoming a bad influence on the well refined Alpha. "I might have sore legs after but I'll live."

Dean smiled, "Well that's good. Wouldn't want to lose you. So, I hope you don't mind, but Apallo and Pegasus both needed to be turned out anyway and really they're the only ones who can keep up with Athena's speed. Ain't that right girl?" He affectionately pet the horses muzzle as he gestured to the other two horses on the other side of the fence that held all the tacking equipment Cas would need. Cas nodded and tried to jump over the fence, still a little winded. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Cas ignored Dean's warning and charged the fence, jumping up over it to triumphantly straddle it, his arms held high above his head, fists clenched as he roared, "Ha! And you thought i couldn't do it!" A huge smile plastered his face as he flaunted his victory in Dean's face.

 

"No. I said I wouldn't do that, meaning you shouldn't do it. I never said you couldn't." Dean childishly stuck his tongue out before changing subjects, "So, I dunno if you have and preference but I think Pegasus might be the better choice to pick to keep up with me and Athena here, he has a slightly longer gait than Apollo that gives him a slight speed advantage."

Cas agreed with Dean and when he had the horse all ready, he jumped up, "Lead the way Dean and I'll see if I can't catch you. I haven't ridden much in years, but I still got a few tricks i can show you." The Alpha's blue eyes shone with delight as they rode off towards the ridge over looking the meadows and the pond below.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Lucifer was busy pacing back and forth in the foyer. Sam had just called that he was on his way.

When Sam arrived, Lucifer buzzed him in and met him downstairs before leading him up to his room, "Have a seat." Lucifer Pats a corner of his bed and sits at the opposite corner facing Sam. Sam looks heartbroken and opens his mouth to speak when Lucifer stops him, "Don't- just don't. Okay? Let me talk first before you say anything." Lucifer's voice cracks and he's unable to hide his accent as much as he usually does while speaking to Sam. 

Sam was terrified. Was Lucifer breaking up with him? His scent was off, it was muddied, like it wasn't his own and he could no longer scent him properly. Had Lucifer found another to be his mate? If so Sam wouldn't fight him, he'd let Lucifer choose, even if that meant walking away from the man he knew was the one and being devastated by it forever.

Lucifer cleared his throat, he was on the verge of crying as he barely spoke loud enough for Sam to hear and spoke to the floor rather than the Alpha next to him, "Remember that time we- uh- ya know?" Lucifer chanced a small look at Sam who nodded but otherwise remained still as he watched the Russian look away again, a lone tear sliding down his cheek that Sam longed to brush away but was too afraid to move for fear of upsetting him even more than he already was.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so, so sorry." Lucifer broke out into a huge fit of tears, "I had no idea Sam. Honest. If I did I would've been more careful, I swear."

Sam looked away from Lucifer, anger creeping up on him and into his scent. Had Lucifer given him an STD? He swore he was clean! But then again the man had just said he didn't know. It was Sam's own fault for giving in and agreeing with it, he could had just as easily said no.

Sam's attention was snapped back to Lucifer when he heard the man continue speaking, "I had no idea I was- I am- an Omega too. I didn't know I could get pregnant. You gotta believe me." Lucifer's voice had never sounded so pleading, so sad. 

Sam's eyes went wide as it hit him what Lucifer was really getting at, "Luci? Are you- are we going to have a pup?" He swallowed hard as Lucifer slowly nodded, shock and fear taking hold of him as he jumped up.

Lucifer jumped up and stood in front of the Alpha- the father of his children, hurt by the look of terror as he pointed a finger angerly in Sam's direction, "Hey, You said when I called you, you wouldn't bolt no matter what the news was. Don't go running on me now. I need you. We need you." Lucifer pleaded with Sam to stay as he fixed him with a stern gaze. "Look. I know I'm not that great of a mate...you could probably do a lot better, and neither of us planned for pups but-"

Sam shook his head, "Of course I wouldn't. I'm just shocked. I think I'm entitled to that. You and the pup are mine, I'm not planning on going anywhere, so you better get used to me." Sam said, all doubts of not being good enough to be part of a royal family, falling away under the realization that Lucifer had wanted him to stay, that he deemed him worthy of him and the pup...wait, pups? Lucifer had said pups. "Um- just to make sure I understand correctly...are we having a pup or...I mean you said pups as in-"

Lucifer laughed and rubbed his belly as he fished a slip of paper from his pocket, "Twins. We are having twins. You really don't do anything half assed, do you?" Lucifer handed the glossy printed sonogram photo over to Sam who marveled at it as he traced the tiny images with his finger before starring long and hard at Lucifer's belly.

"No. I guess I don't." Sam chuckled before looking back up at the Russian god before him, "Why would you ever be scared to tell me something so wonderful?"

"Well...I remembered when I asked if you kept condoms around, you said you didn't see any need for them because you didn't fuck around with breeders. It- it made it sound like you hated Omega men."

Sam grimaced, "Yeah. I can see where that'd freak you out. But I didn't mean it in a bad way...plus I also remember screaming that I was gonna make you have my baby...so mission accomplished I guess." Sam smirked at Lucifer as he slugged him hard on the arm, which was like hitting a brick wall and back fired on him as he shook his hand in pain. "So, we good?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Lucifer Smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, I think we are." There was still the question of when to tell their fathers and how they would react, but for now, Lucifer was content with just having Sam there for him, even if they weren't mated yet. And that would be another thing to discuss at a later time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Across the open fields on the back slope of their property, Castiel chased after Dean as he spurred Pegasus on, "Yaw, yaw! Come on boy, you can get him!" The horse surged forward.

"You didn't catch me on the way out and you won't catch me on the way back!" Dean shouted over his shoulder as Athena raced back towards the home.

Castiel leaned up slightly and to the left as they took a turn, gaining the upper hand he'd been seeking as he narrowly took the lead and made it back first, laughing at Dean, "Proved you wrong again." He said smugly as they led their horses back into the stable.

Dean shoved him into a pile of hay as he begrudgingly lost and couldn't handle Castiel's taunting like an adult. Cas grabbed Dean's bandanna in a split second attempt to stay upright, resulting in the two men taking a tumble into the hay together. Dean lay awkwardly splayed on top of Cas, their breaths hitched as they stared into each other eyes. Cas was- Cas was the single most amazing person Dean had ever laid eyes on, and his scent- oh that sweet scent of honey and crisp apple pie, clean linen and rain, it was too much for one person, too good a scent for one person to bare. Castiel reached out to gently shove Dean off him when Dean suddenly burst out screaming, his eyes screwed shut in agony, "AAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel rolled out from under Dean, his face lined with worry, "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean tried to speak but was overcome with another wave of intense pain. Castiel scooped him up with little effort and carried him back to the guest house to his bed. What in the Hell was going on? One moment he was fine and the next it was like he was dying?


	16. Heat of The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter then I had wanted to post, but ran out of time for tonight to write and wanted to get this out, the next chapter will be the second half of this chapter and have Dean's reaction to what just happened. Enjoy.

Castiel scooped Dean up bridal style and carried him back to his bed in the guest house. The Omega was burning up and scalding hot to touch. Cas frantically searched the kitchen for a bottle and filled it with cold water, he also grabbed a few clothes and soaked them in the ice water. He returned to Dean's room, pressing the cool clothes against his bare skin and holding the bottle of water to his lips. "Dean? What is going on?" Castiel had smelled Omegas in heat before, but this? This was something different, it smelled repulsive, as if Dean's body was rejecting the sudden trigger of a heat. Had it been because Castiel had been so close to him, had touched him? Cas couldn't help but feel a little rejected, but he pushed that feeling aside, in favor of focusing on helping Dean who now looked like an invisible force was tearing him apart from the inside.

Dean had just enough energy to push his hips up off the bed to slide his jeans down to his ankles. His abdomen and groin hurt so much, pain coursing through him and threatening to knock him out. He slipped a hand into his boxers, it was wet. He pulled his hand back and brought it to his face, the crimson tinge staining his hand shone in the light as if taunting him. Blood? He was bleeding and- arrrgghhh! Another wave of pain washed over him. He put his had back into his boxers and carefully tried to feel around for the source of the blood, dick balls and what the fuck was that!? Dean felt a damp spot under his balls, the skin there was tender as if it'd give way and split open. Dean carefully pressed his fingers along the seam of tender flesh, and the skin finished separating. The pain came to a peak and ebbed away as Dean's newly formed opening was made. "Cas. Cas-I- what the Hell happened to me?" Dean looked up with pleading faded green eyes as he slipped his boxers off and pointed to his lower half.

Suddenly it made sense to Cas, "I had thought you had fully presented? That Dean is your-" The Alpha's face turned beet red, "-labia."

"My what now?" Dean looked equal parts confused and terrified. What the hell had just happened to him?

Castiel couldn't believe he was in Dean's bedroom having to give the Omega information on Omega anatomy. Hadn't his school taught him anything about presenting and all that in health class? Or were American's sexually repressed or something? Sighing heavily, it looked like it was up to Cas to educate Dean and reassure him everything would be fine, "It's- it's folds of skin around your vaginal opening. And I'm willing to bet that pain you just had was the formation of all your new internal parts. Dean...how is it you didn't already fully present?"

Dean's face went pale and for a second he thought that he might actually vomit. Then a thought occurred to him, "That son of a bitch!" He roared, "That bastard drugged me to stop this! probably so I'd be easier to get on the plane and less hassle to-" Another wave of pain tore through him, "Before I was dragged away, my dad shoved a pill down my throat, the pain was starting back then too, but nothing like this and then it all sorta stopped. I went to my dad that morning and complained of some pain I was having, he went out and came back with a small blue pill he forced me to take and then walked away. He- he must've smelled it in my scent or something, known it was coming on and he- that son of a bitch!"

Cas pulled out his cell and brought up a police article, showing it to Dean, "Is that the pill?" Dean nodded trying to mask his pain through another stabbing twist of pain in lower abdomen. "That's Pause, a new dangerous drug that's suppose to stop or pause a person from presenting. Cops everywhere have been trying to keep it off the streets...Dean- if you had stayed there and had these awful pills pushed on you- Omegas everywhere are dying because their body is being forced to halt their natural changes. Castiel placed a calming hand on Dean's upper arm, "I'm glad he sent you away. Glad we found you. That vile man has no right being a father." Castiel ground out through clenched teeth.

The touch ignited something within Dean again and he supposed it was the beginnings of a heat, his very first, as he clutched Castiel's hand on him arm and looked up at him, voice a wrecked cracked plea, "Al-pha- stay- need- stay." And god Dean hated the way his voice sounded but his mind was screaming at him to rip those stupid little shorts off Cas and ride him like a stallion. His body raged with desire and a burning heat to have Cas mate him, to fill him up and knot him and show him just how much an Alpha could do.

Castiel looked saddened, "Dean, I can't. I shouldn't."

"Please? Please Cas, just make it stop. Help me. Please." Dean begged and Cas couldn't deny helping the young Omega, not if it'd help him get past all this pain that the damn pill had caused him after finally being rejected from his body, Cas knew that Pause was a drug that sometimes took months to work out of a person's system but once it did the first heat and the change were almost too much for a person to bare.

Cas sat on the bed and finished stripping him, placing a hand between Dean's milky white thighs as he slipped a finger into Dean's newly formed vagina.

"More! More!" Dean cried out as his body burned with desire and his mind told him he needed to be stretched open wide and filled up.

Cas slid in a third and then a forth finger slowly working them in until Dean was begging him for more and Cas began fisting in and out of the tight channel of heated muscle, feeling Dean clench and stretch around him. In between waves of Dean's heat and fingering and fisting into him, Cas would get up to refill the water bottle and give Dean plenty of sips from it and change the cloths with fresh cold water on his body to prevent dehydration and help keep his temperature down. This went on of three nights until Dean's heat was finally over. Castiel cleaned himself and Dean up and went to get fresh linen to leave for Dean when he woke up, having passed out from all the energy his heat took out of him. Cas watched Dean sleeping for a moment before he was content that the Omega's breathing had returned to normal and his temperature as well, and then slipped out and crept back to his own room at the manor.


	17. You're A What Now?

Dean awoke the next morning, well more like mid-afternoon, frowning slightly when he noted he was alone. Of course he was alone, it wasn't like he expected Castiel to stay, his part was over. Dean stretched and smiled as he saw he had been cleaned up and there was a pile of fresh sheets left for him. His eyes landed on the top of the pile where a note was carefully folded upon it with Dean's name. Curious, Dean pushed himself to his feet and reached for the note: 

Dean, I must apologize for my actions over the course of your heat. You are an unmated Omega and were in so much pain, I only did what I did to help spare you more pain. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds, but please, don't let this mess up our friendship. Now that we know when your heats are and how long they last, we can make plans accordingly in the future. I can arrange for you to meet with a heat specialists should you have any inquiries on the changes your body has undergone. For the time being, I think it's best if I give you your space and time away from me.

Dean blinked at the words on the paper. At first he was stunned, then he was just out right livid and disappointed at himself. How could he have allowed himself to ever be so damn weak and needy? He distinctly remembered screaming and begging Cas to fuck him like some needy Omega whore from a movie. He felt like complete and utter garbage for allowing his heat to control him like that. Then he thought back to Castiel's words and fuck him! How could he do what he did and just brush it off as a friend helping a friend? That...what they did, it was so much more to Dean than that. How could Castiel honestly not see that? Dean had been terrified and hurt and Cas had been so comforting, the single driving force that held him together through it all. For fuck's sake, Cas had been there when Dean changed, when he split wide open, he had seen- parts of Dean he would just as soon hide away from the rest of the world and act as if they didn't exist. But still, he had trusted Cas, had craved Cas, and Cas had been there through it all to sooth the pain. Only to turn around and cause a new pain when Dean realized he had been friend-zoned. Cas acted as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do for a friend that was in a heat, and come to think of it, the act hadn't sent Cas into a rut like Dean was led to believe it would do for an Alpha, the smell of a newly minted Omega in heat...he found that rather odd, but then again, Castiel was far from a typical Alpha, or at least any Alpha he had ever seen.

Castiel had avoided him the day after and for a few more days before Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand things going back to how they were, being ignored, or as Cas had put it "given space". The Omega woke up one morning, pulling on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and he stormed the house, banging on the door in a fit of rage, "CASTIEL!!! You son of a bitch! Open this door this instant!" Dean roared and howled into the crisp morning, Autumn air.

Castiel was startled awake, still clad in his pajamas, he ran downstairs to see what the ruckus was. He pressed the video intercom and was shocked to see Dean standing there- well more like pacing the stoop like a caged animal. Against his better judgement, Cas opened the door and was instantly met with a sharp right hook to the jaw that sent him reeling.

Dean clenched his fists by his sides as he spat out, "What the fuck is your problem! You can spend three nights with your fingers up my cunt but you can't even have the decency to talk to me after! That's fucked up Cas and you know it! I live on your property but I might as well live on the moon! Would you prefer if I go live in the stables with the rest of your animals like just another one of your beasts you own!" Dean could no longer hold back the tears that stung his eyes, his chest clenching tight at the rejection of his Alpha- and fuck, when did he even start considering Cas as his Alpha?

Cas looks up at Dean, biting back the tears, "I didn't mean to hurt you Dean. I'm sorry. But I- I'm a demisexual, I-" Dean cuts him off.

"Like what Hercules? I don't understand what that has to do with anything?" 

Cas laughs, a deep, rich, full body laugh, "No Dean, Hercules is a demi-god, I'm a demisexual...it means I don't really feel anything for people the way you want me to, not unless I'm close to them first...perhaps one day we can share a bed when we have a more profound bond. But this-" Cas motions between the two of them. "-what happened between us, I was merely helping you out Dean, there was nothing sexual about it...at least not on my end. I'm sorry if my actions led you to think there was. I just couldn't let you suffer alone, I've heard the first heats are painful and too intense to endure alone."

Dean's green eyes lose their intense fire and rage, "So you- never? You've never been in love?"

"That's not what I said Dean. I was...once. Or at least I thought I was. I made a fool of myself. My best friend Sebastian, he always used to flirt with me and after many years of him always being there for me, I kissed him. He kissed me back and then I ruined it all. I told him I loved him and wanted him to be my mate...problem was Seb wasn't looking for a mate, he just wants to have fun with everyone and screw around, keep it casual, that's just how he is. Not me though. I love the idea of love. I'm a romantic at heart. I want to find the right person, form a deep profound, unbreakable bond and become their mate and devote myself to them and maybe even have pups if they desire that too, if not ten that's okay too, so long as we're happy together. Plenty of people have thrown themselves at me over the years. I've been told I'm quite handsome and a desirable Alpha, and these people-" Cas sighs and slumps his shoulders, "They knew nothing about me, and had no desire to learn. They just wanted my body and to carry my pup to ensure an easy life for themselves."

Dean's heart ached for the Alpha- for Cas- he was so much more than an Alpha and Czar and a pretty face. Dean leaned over and captured Cas' lips in a chaste kiss, "Cas I love you. For all your little quirks and your strong kind nature. You're an amazing guy and people are idiots for not wanting to get to see the man I see. The man who bought a frightened young omega just to spare him from his fate so selflessly. The man who feeds the stray animals on his property and reads to blind orphans at the orphanage, not for publicity or because he has to, but because he's got the biggest heart ever." Dean's heart gushes with pride in his- well technically his owner, his Alpha who hadn't laid a claim on him yet, "And it's ok Cas. It's okay if you don't love me, maybe one day you will and take me as your mate. Until then, I'll wait and happily stay by your side as your friend." Dean rubbed his hand over Castiel's aching jaw, "And I- I'm sorry I'm sorry I hit you." Dean lowered his gaze, unable to look at Castiel's shining azure eyes.

Castiel reached a hand out and gently tipped Dean's head up so that their eyes met, "It's ok Dean. Really. I kind of deserved it for not explaining myself bet-"

"Shh. It's fine Cas. I get it, well not really, but I think I kinda do. Let's just forget it and go back to being friends and not having things be weird or whatever." Dean shrugged and looked hopefully up at Cas who nodded in agreement.

With that misunderstanding behind them, at least the two men could get back to being friends again. Dean had asked Cas to contact a doctor for him just to make sure he was alright after coming off the drug and forced into a heat and fully presenting finally after being stopped so long from it. Luckily there was no long term damage and Dean was given the business card for a local Omega heat shop that specialized in adult toys and heat supplies for Omegas. Castiel had agreed to take him that weekend and Dean could only imagine what that experience would be like, but he knew he'd be fine, because he'd have Castiel by his side.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean tilted his head at the odd Russian name of the store, it wasn't a word he was familiar with yet, "Cykas? Cas, what is that, like someone's name or something?"

Castiel's heart felt heavy. He knew the meaning of the name, but knowing it and liking it were two completely different things, "It means-" Castiel lowered his gaze, too ashamed to look at Dean as he spoke the word, "-bitches."

Dean's whole body stiffened and he felt a tense rage filling his body, "So, I'm nothing but a bitch?! Fuck you Cas! Why would you even take me here! Is that what you think of me?" Dean thrashed around and tried to shove Cas away when he caught his wrist before he could storm away.

"Of course not Dean, you're a human being just as I am. You have feelings and thoughts and deserve to be treated equally as I am. And I brought you here because it's the only store in the city that caters to your particular needs." Castiel's voice was soft and pleading with Dean to hear him out, "If you feel too uncomfortable shopping here, we can find a good online store and I'll pay extra for the overnight shipping. Though I had thought you might like to see first hand what you are getting before you buy it as these kinds of items are non-returnable for obvious reasons."

Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and relaxed his fists, "Fine. You're right I guess, it would be good to be able to actually see the- uh- stuff."

Cas nodded, "Good, then let's go. The sooner we get this done and get home, the sooner we can move you into the main house...assuming you still want to."

Dean's doctor had spoken to him about having an Alpha close by and moving in with Cas even if they weren't mated, the constant presence of an Alpha would calm his Omega side and help balance out his hormones. Dean had trusted Cas and agreed to move in as soon as they checked out the shop his doctor recommended.

Dean's tongue darted out and subconsciously licked his lips, "Yeah. I mean, if it's not too much trouble. Wouldn't want to take your third office away or something." Dean let himself let out a soft laugh.

Castiel only looked confused, "That's actually where I was planning on putting you, it's the room across from my bedroom, though how you knew I had a third office is puzzling me?" Castiel tipped his head to the side like an adorable puppy and it took everything in Dean not to attack the other man in kisses.

This time Dean let out a full belly laugh as he patted Cas on the back, "Dude, tell me you aren't serious. I was just joking. But that sounds cool- being across the hall from you and all."

Castiel was so flustered and eager to change topics to get Dean to stop laughing at him, that as they walked in to the store, he picked up the first item near him and held it up, "How 'bout this Dean?"

Dean's face turned bright red as he saw an over sized dildo in Cas' hand, it was easily twelve inches long and about three inches thick. A man-Alpha from the looks of him and his strong scent, walked in past him just as Cas held up the item and said his name. The man eyed Dean with a look of disgust, "Wow. I guess Cykas really does cater to the cykas."

Within seconds Castiel was on the man, pinning him to the floor and nipping at the back of his neck in a display of power that showed him and others around, that his behavior and attitude towards Dean was unacceptable. It was a warning as old as time, a nip of the neck to keep others in check. If the man submitted and yielded his previous comment, Castiel would let him go. If he didn't comply, Cas was well within his rights to challenge the other Alpha for respect of his- well respect of Dean. Even if Dean wasn't his Omega, he was still in his care and at the very least his friend, and an attack on Dean was viewed as an attack on Cas as well.

The man complied easily enough and grumbled out an apology to Cas and Dean and left once Cas let him up. A few Omegas in the store with their mates or owners, applauded Castiel's behavior in standing up for Dean, while a few Alphas frowned at Castiel's gallant actions of chivalry toward an Omega.

Castiel growled at the man as he scurried to get up and leave and Dean was in awe of how- protective- Cas was of him. "Hey Cas, not for nothing buddy, but-uh-" Dean pointed to the large dildo Castiel was still holding, "-even I woulda had thoughts of someone being a whore or something seriously being asked if they liked that beast."

Castiel paused his growling at the man's retreating back and for the first time, looked down to see the item he had plucked of a shelf on the way in. His eyes went comically wide at the sudden realization of what he had asked Dean if he wanted, "I am so sorry Dean- I-"

thankfully Dean sparred him any further embarrassment, " 'S cool. Look, I think we both feel a little awkward being here and all. Admit it, you just grabbed the first thing hoping I'd say yes and we could leave, right?"

"Yeah." Cas admitted and he and Dean both shared a laugh when they noticed that Dean had done the same thing, though he had grabbed a pack of pup-cifiers (pacifiers specifically designed for teething pups.) Castiel quirked an eyebrow up at Dean, "Got a teething pup in your belly? That would explain the sudden pudge."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh fuck you. You know your cook makes damn good meals. So what if I've put on some weight. It'd be a crime to waste good food." Dean pouted and folded his arms defensively over his stomach.

"Relax Dean, I'm glad you seem well fed and happy with me. Besides, you carry the few extra pounds well. You were so- how do you say?- delicate, when we met."

Dean let out a soft growl, "I was NOT delicate."

Cas just shook his head, "Perhaps that was the wrong wording, I merely meant that you looked slightly mal-nurished and now you are the picture of health." Cas flashed Dean a big toothy smile that had the Omega melting like butter.

The two browsed up and down the various isles and loaded up a shopping cart full of goodies, heat pads and vitamins of course, but mostly an assortment of random toys for Dean's next heat, butt plugs and anal beads and dildos of varying sizes and lengths, though none as big as Castiel's previous suggestion. They might have bought more, if they hadn't been scolded by the shop keeper to stop playing with the dildos that were packaged in shrink wrap. And not in the fun adult way, but the rather childish sword fighting way. And Dean had to laugh that that they got caught having a literal cock fight of sorts.

As they loaded up the car with all of Dean's new gifts, the bow-legged teen couldn't help but laugh, "You're a bad influence on me."

"Me? What about you!" Cas pointed an accusatory finger at Dean, who merely batted his long gorgeous lashes at him.

"What about me?"

"Well, for starters, do you know how many sex shops I got kicked out of before you?" Castiel paused for a minute, "None, that's how many. For that matter I never even stepped foot in one. And do you know how many Alphas I challenged in public?" Another pause followed Castiel's words before he spoke again, "That's right, also none. Therefore I think it is you who is the bad influence."

Dean couldn't help but crack a smile, his eyes crinkled around the edges as he flashed Cas the biggest smile ever.

"What?"

"Nothing man. It's just, you really thought that out, didn't you? Got me dead to rights."

"Whatever, let's get home. I think I feel like cooking you something special tonight myself. I can't cook much, but Lucifer's told me I make a pretty good burger and my fries are "decent enough". " Dean laughs at Cas' actual use of air quotes.

Home? Dean thought he'd never have a place to call home again, but somehow, with Cas, it was beginning to feel like he'd found a place he could call home. Taking in a deep breath as he got in the car, Dean looked over at Castiel in the driver's seat, "Yeah. Let's go home."  Dean replied as he let out his breath in a sigh of contentment, sinking down into the comfort of the leather seat and the smell of Castiel that filled the cabin of the vehicle, "Let's go home." 


	19. Redefine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Somebody to make me feel whole again  
> (my life gets better)  
> Somebody to make me want to love again  
> (my life gets better)  
> Somebody to make me see the sun again  
> (my life gets better)  
> Somebody to hold me, hold me  
> Until this life feels better"  
>  -Redefine by Soil

Dean woke up to the soft sounds of Castiel signing songs in his native language and the strong Alpha scent that wafted through the air and under their doors, it sent Dean into a peaceful dream like tranquillity. The longer he knew Cas, the more he longed to be his mate. 

Winter was just around the corner and Dean had spent nearly the entire summer in Russia. The chill of winter was beginning to creep into the land and Dean found himself longing to be back in Texas in the warmth his old home land had provided him with. So far it wasn't even officially winter, but it was certainly colder than any winter day Dean had ever remembered. He got up and pulled on the warmest long sleeve shirt he could find and a pair of jeans. He paused at his reflection in the mirror, running a hand over the stubble of his jaw line that was well on its way to becoming a full grown beard. Dean had reasoned that since it was getting colder, it made more sense to grow out his "face warmer". Castiel had laughed at him when he questioned him about growing his beard out and was met with those exact words, but the Alpha had also crinkled his nose up and flashed him one of his gummy smiles as he laughed and Dean melted at the sight of how Cas- this big strong alpha- could go from gruff and tough looking to all gooey and soft in Dean's presence. Perhaps there was more there than Dean realized between the duo. 

Dean had noticed though that over the last few weeks their dynamics had shifted considerably. Dean had spent many nights in Castiel's office at night, curled up on the chase across from his desk, lazily watching Cas as he dealt with various business partners and members of the law. Well truthfully, Dean wasn't sure who Cas spent time calling, he had only guessed. It's not like he really cared who the man spoke with, no, he was far too per-occupied gazing at his stunning beauty...and was a guy- an Alpha- supposed to be so pretty, defined as beautiful? Didn't that somehow make them less of an Alpha man? Oh well, in Dean's opinion, Castiel was beautiful, literally breath takingly beautiful. Dean had said as much one day as he watched Cas hang up the phone at his desk and lean back in his wing back chair, stretching his taught muscles and slightly exposing his abs as he stretched his arms up high over his head. "You are so breath takingly beautiful." Dean's words were filled with awe as his jaw went slack, his jade green eyes flicking with specks of gold momentarily as he lustfully gazed at the Alpha before him. Castiel had blushed slightly as he abruptly stopped stretching and tucked his shirt back in. They hadn't spoken about it since, but Cas didn't seem upset, he had merely ruffled Dean's hair on his way out and smiled at him.

Now Dean was contemplating asking Cas to take him shopping for more warmer clothes and a winter jacket. He stood just outside Castiel's room and was about to knock when Cas must have sensed him hovering outside, "I seem to recall a certain someone saying it was creepy to not announce one's presence when coming across someone singing in the comfort of their own bedroom." Castiel's voice was light and teasing but Dean swallowed hard and stuttered at the thought of being caught.

"I-uh- I didn't mean-"

"Relax Dearheart. You may enter. I promise I have my pants on." Cas chuckled as Dean turned the knob and entered, eyes wide at the sight of Castiel being half dressed. His hard chest and perfectly chiseled abs on display, jeans hanging on his v-cut hip bones and- oh, Dean was done for- his eyes followed a soft trail of dark hair that ran from just under Castiel's navel and plunged down below the band of Cas' pants.

Dean's mouth watered as his brain screamed at him 'Mate. Mate. Mine. Alpha. Touch. Rub. Scent. Mate. MINE!' on a constant loop until he regained higher brain function a mere minute later. "I thought you said you were dressed!" Dean hissed at Cas.

Castiel arched an eyebrow up at Dean and tilted his head, "No, I said I had my pants on, and I do. so what's the problem?" At first Castiel thought Dean was mad at him, but then he caught the scent of Dean's slick as his error hit him, "Oh. I see. I am sorry. I had not anticipated what my current state of undress would do to you." Grabbing his shirt that was spread out on the bed and quickly putting it on, Cas changed the subject, "So, I assume you came here to talk?"

Dean was actually grateful for the change of topic and even more so eternally grateful that Cas hadn't mentioned the gush of slick he no doubt knew was now assaulting the Alpha's keen sense of smell. He was glad too that Lucifer hadn't come back from Sam's last night and wasn't around. Luce had teased him numerous times since moving in closer to Cas, how many times Cas had made him so wet over every little thing, sometimes even teasing him in front of Cas and making them both blush. He was such a jerk, but Dean found he had a certain fondness for the man as well. He was what Dean imagined having an older brother would be like and Dean excepted him as his honorary brother.

"Yeah. I was just wondering, if you have time today and it's not too much trouble, if you could take me shopping? It's freezing and I don't really have anything that really keeps me warm without piling on all the blankets I can find. I was thinking maybe a few sweatshirts and a heavier jacket for when we go anywhere."

Cas tossed his back in laughter, "If you find this to be cold, winter here will surely kill you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas, " S'is not funny! I'm a Texan boy remember. We don't get cold snaps like this!"

"One, this is not a cold snap, it's a slight winter wind. Two and this is nothing against you, simply a generalization of your home country, I find it amusing how delicate and unfortified you are. And three, of course I will take you shopping. I have nothing planned til about two this afternoon anyway."

Dean was still a little grumpy at Cas laughing at him for not being as 'fortified' against the cold as his Russian people were and poking fun at him. He shoveled in the last bite of his oatmeal and cleared their dishes.

Dean had bundled up as best he could and followed Cas to the garage. The cold pulled at him and he felt a slight stabbing pain in his chest that he ignored. It was probably nothing. Just the bitter sting of the cold air getting to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest in an attempt to stay warm. The pain in his chest grows until he's wheezing and gasping for breath, clutching his chest like he's been stabbed and crumbling to the ground on one knee, his free hand just barely holding him up as Cas rushes to his side.

"Dean! Dean...Dean, what's the matter? Are you...let's get you inside. I'm calling our doctor." Dean makes a face like he's about to say he's fine, and Castiel's face hardens into a sharp pointed stare that says the Alpha has spoken and expects Dean to obey. There's no flex on this, when it comes to Dean's health and well-being Castiel is an unflinching Alpha, all tough and strong with a sense of superiority and no room for persuasions.

"Ye- yeah." Dean manages to push out through baited breath as Cas helps him into the living quarters and places him gently on the couch by the roaring fireplace.

Upon examination, the doctor discovers Dean has a crippling case of asthma induced by frigid temperatures.

Castiel turns to Dean, "Is there anything else I should know about you Dean? This one was a little more urgent than your lack of perfect vision." Castiel's voice holds a sharp edge as he reprimands Dean, though Dean can hear the subtle undertone of concern and dare he say love?

"Yeah, well it's not like I knew either!" he says, drawing in a long puff of his inhaler when the doctor returns with one. "I didn't exactly grow up in a cold weather state, it was pretty much warm year round, even winters weren't that bad." Dean takes another hit of his inhaler and puts the cap back on it. "Now we know. If we go anywhere from now til what...April? I'm gonna have to have this thing on me." He waves his inhaler in the air. "Joys of buying a defective Omega." Dean mumbles as he looks away from Castiel and shoves the inhaler in his pocket.

Castiel's heart breaks for the man with the sad eyes, a few steps across the room and Cas is placing two fingers under the Omega's chin, tilting it up and pressing a tender kiss filled with conviction to those gorgeous pouty lips of Dean's. "You are not defective Dean, and I do not own you. I bought your freedom. But I no more own you than you me. I...I love you Dean." And that was it. That was their first real kiss and the first time Castiel said he loved Dean, the first time Castiel felt love for anyone like that. There would be many more kisses and I love yous shared between the two men.


	20. Bonds of a Brother

Dean sat there, dumbstruck, eyes wide in bewilderment, "You, love me?"

"Da."

"Da?" Dean echoed.

"Da." Cas repeated, letting his forehead rest on Dean's, the pair gazing lovingly at each other in this moment that boiled everything down to just them.

"I love you too Cas."

By the time Dean had been seen by the doctor and all set up with his inhaler and information on his condition, it was nearly three and Castiel was very late for an important meeting. The Alpha hurried to fix his shuffled appearance and grab his brief case before placing on tender kiss on the Omega's forehead.

Dean looked up from where he was laying on the couch to see Cas lean over the back and kiss him. It felt warm and intimate and sent shivers up Dean's spine. He craved so much more attention from the Alpha, to pull him down and make him his Alpha. A needy whine escaped Dean's lips and Cas chuckled.

"Not now Dearheart. I'm already late. Sorry I couldn't take you shopping, but perhaps when Lucifer gets back he would take you. He said Sam had a class at five so he should be back around then." He placed another kiss on Dean, this time pressing their lips together, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Dean huffed as he watched Castiel walk away, "Hmph, like I'd do something stupid." He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels absently as he stewed on Cas' words, "Stupid Alpha. Thinking I'm going to do something stupid. Like what, try to breathe?" Dean huffed in annoyance again and stared at the TV, pausing when he saw a soap opera in English. The men on screen were fighting and the slightly larger man was shouting 'because I love you! That's why!' And it occurred to  
Dean that that's what Castiel had really meant when he left- that he loved Dean and wanted him to stay safe.- Butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thought that Castiel was worried about him, that he loved him that much. It was a feeling Dean would definitely have to get used to, but one that made him smile none the less and he realized that in the few months he'd known Cas, he had come to feel the same way. There was a special part of his heart reserved for Cas and when he was around, Dean felt stronger,happier and loved. He would do anything for Cas and that thought slightly scared him- to be so completely in love with a man he barely knew- but somehow it all felt so right, like they had known each other for years they were just so sympatico. Dean pulled the blanket Cas had wrapped around him tighter, inhaling the crisp scent of apples and rain, burring his nose in the scent. Dean would admit it to no one, but he actually whimpered at the scent and pined for the Alpha to come back. He was feeling like shit for not being able to go out side to shop by himself for fear of some asshole Alpha claiming him. Not to mention the scare he had put into Cas the last time he ventured outside. 

Television was a good distraction for him and he found himself so engrossed in the soap opera that he hadn't realized Lucifer had even come home until he heard his gruff voice.

"Oh my god, tell me you aren't actually watching that?" Lucifer teased, "Wow, maybe you really are meant to be with my brother. He loves the sappy crap in that show. So who's your favorite, Sergei or Antonio?"

Dean thought for a moment. Sergei was a big tough Alpha with dark hair like Cas and was super protective of Antonio, who was slightly smaller than Sergei and fiercely loyal to the Alpha as his Omega. Without really giving it too much thought, Dean knew his answer, "Sergei. He's strong but gentle and kind and good with the pups, he's-"

"A lot like Castiel." Lucifer finished Dean's sentence and laughed when he was met with Dean's wide eyes. "Cas like's Antonio and I suspect you for the same reasons, you're both strong and passionate, determined and devoted to those you love. You know, Castiel always used to say he wanted to find a mate like Antonio, perhaps he did."

A lump formed in Dean's throat, "M-mate, really? I mean- we haven't really talked about it but- yeah, that'd be- that'd be great."

"Yes it would. I can't remember the last time I saw Cas so happy. You seem to put a spark of life into him."

"I wish he'd put a spark of life in me." Dean blurted out and laughed at the horrified look he got from Lucifer.

"Gross Dean, I'd rather not think about that. no offense, but that's my brother you're talking about."

 

"Hey, he's got needs too and at this rate it's bound to happen some day. I bet he's packing some serious heat down there." Dean flashed a crooked toothy smile at Lucifer, the tip of one his canine's just barely showing as he grinned.

"I swear I will take this pillow and smother you with it." Lucifer said as he snatched the throw pillow off the couch and leaned over Dean menacingly with it held high above Dean's head.

"I'm honestly shocked you're not trying to traumatize me with the details of your little romp with Samuel."

That earned Dean a deep rumbled laugh as Lucifer tossed the pillow back down on the couch and came around to sit down, shoving Dean's legs out of the way to sit. A hand rubbed circles on his belly as he looked down at it, "We aren't doing much of that since the announcement of the little ones. But we are getting to know so much about each other besides our obvious biological attraction and being true mates. He thinks it's time we tell our fathers about the pups, but I-"

At the mention of the word fathers, Dean's ears perked up, "Fathers? But I- I mean-" Dean clamped his mouth shut. He thought their father was dead and didn't want to bring it up and hurt Luc.

"Yeah, well- not really my father, he's Castiel's, but he's the closest thing to a father I ever had. Chuck's a pretty nice guy, bit of a nervous fella but he's good." 

"He must be. Not many Alpha's would take in another man's pup."

"I suppose not, but it's not like our mother had a choice in my birth." Lucifer's eyes pricked with tears as he continued to tell Dean about the circumstances of his birth and how horrible the townsfolk treated his mother as a result.

Dean huffed out a breath, "That's bullshit! What gives them the right to judge her like that!"

"It's- it's not alright, but it's not like it's a wrong that can be righted now.She-" Lucifer's throat closed around a lump forming in his throat and he choked back sobs.

Dean wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close, hugging him tightly to his chest as he stroked his hair, "Shh shh shh" He soothed rocking him back and forth gently.

With Dean's soothing presence and the scent only an Omega could give off, Lucifer calmed down and pushed those horrible thoughts of his family away, "So what were you and Castiel up to today?"

Dean grimaced and pulled out his inhaler as he filled Lucifer in on the morning's event, "So yeah, another reason for him to find another for his mate. I mean, i know he said he loves me but-"

"Woah! Hold up! Cas said he loves you? Like he actually said those exact words?"

"Yeah but I don't thin-"

"No, no, no. If he said it, he definitely meant it. He never says he loves anyone. Not even Sebastian, he had only told him he thought he might love him, but he never outright said he loved him. That's huge Dean. He's in deep if he said that. You're little scare this morning must've made him realize how much he cares for you already."

"I love him too. That- hearing you say that makes me so happy. When i presented I hated the thought of ever being someone's mate and having an Alpha, but if it's Cas, that idea doesn't scare me. I'd be honored to have him as a mate. So you think he would really take me as his mate?" Dean's voice wavered with so much hope and uncertainty.

"Of course I do." Lucifer patted Dean on the shoulder, "It'd be so great to have another brother. Though I gotta say, I already consider you to be like a brother to me."

"Yeah, me too. You're the annoying big brother I never knew I even wanted."

The two shared a moment of laughter and smiles and Lucifer's scent that had gone bitter with whatever painful memories ran through his head of his mother, had returned to the calm scent of firewood and marshmallows, it was the very essence of camping and Dean was glad to smell that again instead of the bitter scent of burned roadkill he gave off when saddened.

The peaceful silence was broken with Lucifer's words, "So did you ever to go shopping before my brother had to take off for the day?"

"Huh? Oh no. In fact he was late by the time he did leave."

Lucifer got up and pulled his coat back on, "I'll take you. If you want. Just bundle up good and make sure you bring your inhaler, Castiel would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch."

Dean nodded and agreed to go with Lucifer, "Yeah. Thanks man, I appreciate it."

Lucifer even per-heated the car and pulled up as close as he could to the door for Dean as the young Omega jumped in. It was nice having a brother to look out for him he thought as he sank into the seat and cranked up the heater on full blast on himself.


	21. New Friends

 

Dean was having a great time with Lucifer, they had hit up about a dozen shops and were heading to the Galleria Shopping Mall for one final shopping spree when Dean heard a loud voice behind them.

"Well if it isn't the bastard prince and his bitch." Dean turned to see a large alpha swaying from side to side, a beer bottle clutched in his hand. The man reeked of alcohol and he began throwing wild punches at the two of them.

Lucifer's first thought was to protect his pups. His hands instinctively wrapped around his belly as he tried to back away. The alpha closed in on his and hit his chest. "You worthless piece of shit! You're not our Czar, you're not even fit to be related to him! If it weren't for you our Czarina would still be alive and our great Czar would still be in charge instead of your omega loving brother! Ptt! I spit on his title as ruler!" Another punch connected with Lucifer as Dean jumped on the man and tried to pry him away from Lucifer.

The enraged alpha turned to knock Dean back, flinging his arm back in a wide arc and sending him flying into a brick wall. Dean struggled to stay conscious as he saw another larger alpha running across the street, broad shoulders squared, eyes flashing red and fangs bared.

'No,no,no.' Dean thought, 'The last thing we need is this idiot dragging in every nearby alpha into a fight.' One alpha to fend off was proving to be enough of a challenge.

A frail looking Omega trailed after the second Alpha and walked over to where Dean lay slumped against the wall, "Heya compadre, let me help you up." The Omega reached out a hand and flashed Dean a bright smile as he helped him back up, throwing his arm around Dean to hoist him up. "I'm Garth. That big scary looking Alpha over there is my mate Benjamin." Garth pointed to the Alpha that had come charging at them from across the street. "I saw the little scuffle from the other side of the drive and thought you could use some back up. And from the looks of it, my man is kicking some serious ass."

Garth beamed with pride and Dean looked over to see that Benjamin grabbed the guy and kneed him hard in the stomach before successfully pinning him to the ground and biting hard into the back of his neck, foregoing a warning nip, the smell of stressed pregnant Omega filled the air and Garth's mate growled at the assailant, "You ougtta be ashamed beating on an expectant 'meg! Get outta here before I decide your life ain't worth sparing!" Benjamin kicked the whimpering Alpha once more for good measure before the guy scrambled to pull himself up and ran off cursing under his breath.

After checking to make sure Lucifer was okay Dean thanked their rescuers, "Thanks Garth and thank you so much Benjamin. I don't know what we would've done if that knuckle dragger had hurt the pups."

The Alpha gave his mate an eye roll before turning back to Dean, "It's Benny. No one but smart ass here calls me Benjamin." Benny turned his gaze to Garth once more.

"Not my fault Benjamin." Garth flashed Benny a brilliant smile. "I didn't name you. Besides, Benjamin sounds much more dignified."

Benny laughed as he grabbed his mate and held him tight in a big bear hug, "Honey, I'm a big ol' bear, ain't nothing dignified about me." Benny looked over at the man he had rescued and his eyes went wide with shock, "Hey, aren't you Lucifer Novak? You're part of the Czar's pack, why would anyone here try messing with you?" Benny's southern drawl did little in the way of soothing Lucifer, but Dean on the other hand looked like he was about to melt.

Lucifer shrugged, "Obviously you two aren't from around here. practically everyone here hates me, though this is the first time since pupping that anyone has gotten that physical with me. I really can't thank you enough. I was so terrified I'd lose my pups. My mate will want to meet you and thank you, and my brother as well. Do you think the two of you might be able to follow us back to the estate?"

Garth looked at Benny with what Benny called his 'starred eyed puppy dog look' and Benny barked out a short laugh, "Yeah. I think we can do that, we're only here cause lover boy here wanted to travel and see the capitals of the nations. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of where the Czar lived."

"I never imagined I'd be invited to the Czar's home." Garth was awestruck as the realization of attending a royal home hit him. "I just saw some punk hassling you two and just had to have Benjamin run over and help. It's our duty to protect each other when we can ya know." Garth smiled again and Dean was finding himself drawn to the man's sunny disposition. "Years ago if Benny hadn't saved me when he found me...well I don't even want to think about it. Point is, not all Alphas are aggressive assholes, some are like Benny here and will help protect others." Garth beamed with pride as he looked up at his Alpha. It was obvious the two were mated, their scents co mingled but even so, it was clear as day by the way the two looked at each other with heart eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Benny and Garth had escorted Lucifer and Dean back to their car before climbing into Benny's truck and following them back to the estate. Castiel had already returned home by the time they arrived and was livid at the fact that someone had attacked his brother. His pregnant brother!

"Who did this to you?! What did they look like?!" Castiel reached out to gentle grab his brother's beaten face and inspect his wounds. "You need to take care of those deeper gashes before they become infected. Are you hurt elsewhere? And the pups, are they..."

"Cassie, I'm fine. They're fine. I kept them safe and Benny here beat the shit outta the guy for you. He saved us. His mate Garth helped Dean up and checked him over. Dean's fine too." Lucifer pleaded with his brother to calm down and at the mention of Dean, Castiel's attention quickly turned to him.

Castiel was swift to pull Dean into his embrace and bury his nose in Dean's neck, he was scenting him like they were mates. Castiel quickly let go of Dean and stepped back, "I'm sorry, I don't know why-"

Dean wined a little at the lost of contact between them, "It's ok Cas. I don't mind. I'm fine though, really. More pissed that I couldn't defend us then anything. Trust me, my ego took more of a beating."

Garth, who had been quiet up to this point spoke up, "That may be true compadre, but you took a pretty nasty blow to your noggin against that brick wall. Cas- er, your lordship- Sir Czar..." Garth was unsure how to properly address Cas as he tripped over his words.

"Cas is fine. You saved my brother and my-" Castiel paused for a moment considering what exactly his relationship to Dean was. He wanted to say mate, but considering he and Dean had yet to actually mate, he thought he might be over stepping, but Dean just smiled at him and Cas could've sworn he saw a ring of Omega gold around Dean's mossy green eyes. "-my mate. Far as I'm concerned you two are honorary pack members, we can forego the formalities of titles and speak freely."

Garth nodded, "Ok. Um, Cas, I wouldn't let Dean sleep any time soon just in case he has a concussion. I mean we were on the other side of the street and it looked like he hit hard, I'm sure it was much harder than it looked from that distance. I checked the back of his head and there wasn't any blood though, so I guess that's good, but he should probably ice it and keep things easy for a bit."

"Thank-you Garth. I will do my best to take care of him." Cas hugged Dean again and the pair scented each other until they were calm and assured that the other was content. "Why don't you two stay for dinner? I can have the chef whip up a couple more plates. We're having Dean's favorite, steak and fries with apple pie topped with a slice of cheddar cheese. And I'm sure Luc will want to have his mate Sam come over and meet you as well."

Dean's mouth watered at the mention of pie. Had Castiel had this all planned out for him since this morning just to cheer him up? He really did hit the jackpot with meeting Cas.

Benny and Garth agreed to stay for supper and Sam came over as fast as he could, the need to care for his mate too strong for him not to come rushing over. Sam hugged both Garth and Benny and couldn't thank them enough. "Really Benny thank you. You didn't have to put yourself in danger for my mate, I should've been there."

"Sam, you had course work to do and studying. Besides I can protect myself." Lucifer frowned at the look Sam and Dean both shot him. "Alright, before the pups I could...I'll admit, I'm a little slow and pudgy now to adequately fight, but I'm not going to stay locked away in some tower until the pups are born. It's not your fault Sam, people are assholes, these things happen, but I'll be damned if I let it scare me into never walking down the street."

Benny cleared his throat and spoke up to ease the tension, "Really you should be thanking Garth, I didn't even notice the fight until he saw it and told me to go break it up. Woulda done it for anyone that needed tha help brother. Lord know if Garth was ever in trouble I'd want someone to help 'im out." Benny sighed and rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. He really hated attention. Growing up in the bayou he was always the largest of his classmates and way before he presented his voice was so deep and intimidating the other kids feared him. When Garth had meant him, the Omega had joked that he was a bull like Ferdinand, big and tough looking but sweet and gentle.

The group had talked over dinner and found that Benny was the only son and heir to his families chain of BBQ joints across the U.S. and Garth was his self proclaimed southern belle who held degrees in dentistry and child psychology. Garth had always been smaller than his peers and didn't talk much, he had been labeled an idiot by his teachers and even his own parents but one teacher in his final year of high school took an interest in him and found him to be exceptionally gifted and bright, she worked with him everyday and eventually Garth began socializing more with his peers, though still had trouble making friends as a result of a lifetime of being abused and mistreated. Once Garth did deem someone nice enough to befriend though, he often formed a lasting attachment and it was hard to get him to be quiet.

Garth had in fact formed a bond of sorts with Dean and when it came time to leave, he attacked Dean with a great big hug, "You take care of your pack Dean and remember to take some time to care for yourself too. I'll text you as soon as we get home tomorrow and I better get a glowing health report from Cas. Maybe one of these days I'll text you and tell you I'm about to have a pup or two...or twelve."

Garth shot Benny a hopeful look and the Alpha damn near passed out. Sure Benny wanted kids, but maybe not as many as his mate did, then again, Benny figured it was Garth that had to do the really hard part of carrying and birthing them, maybe once they had their first pup, his Omega would change his mind. But knowing Garth, he'd only want to adopt even more if the physical act of having pups was too much for his delicate body to handle.

Everyone wished the couple safe travels back to their hotel and a safe trip home for the next day. Dean had exchanged numbers with Garth and Garth had made sure to get Castiel's number as well to make sure Dean wasn't lying about how he was doing.

Once it was just the four of them, Sam could no longer suppress his urge to care for Lucifer and hurried off to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He directed Lucifer to sit on the sofa while he leaned over him to apply the antiseptic to his gashes and applied ointment to his wounds before bandaging up a few of the deeper wounds. "Lulu, I swear I am never letting you three leave my sight again." Sam collapsed onto him as he held him tight and gently stroked his hair.

Cas and Dean exchanged questioning looks and Dean burst out laughing, "Lulu? Really? Wow did Sam take your nuts when he pupped you?" Dean's roar of laughter was cut off when he was meant by a growl from both men, "Sorry, sorry. I won't mention it again. It's just so sickeningly cute."

Cas decided it was time to leave the two love birds alone and grabbed Dean's elbow, pulling him aside, "Come on, why don't we go to our room and you can show me all the clothes you bought today."

Dean must have been picking up on Castiel's habit because at the mention of 'their room' he tilted his head in question- had Cas wanted him to share a bed with him?- that thought made the inner Omega in him wag his tail in delight, "Ugh- sure Cas." Dean grabbed a the bags of clothes and let Castiel gently pull him up the stairs and lead him to the bedroom.


	22. It Started With Pink Panties

Cas closed the door and went to lay down on his bed, resting his back against the floral engraved headboard and placing his hands behind his head as he stretched out. "Ok, show me what you bought. Shake your little tush on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk." Castiel laughed as he quoted the Right Said Fred song 'I'm Too Sexy'.

Dean looked up from where he was pulling a gray hooded sweat shirt out of a bag and smirked up at Cas, "Did you- did you just quote Right said Fred? You're so adorkable."

"Says the guy that just said the word adorkable." Cas gently sucked in his bottom lip as he smiled at Dean and turned their attention to the hoodie in Dean's right hand and groaned as he cringed inwardly, "Argh, no." He said with a hint of disdain as he saw an image of his face plastered across the hooded sweat shirt. "You know only fanatics in my unofficial fan club wear those right? Bunch of loony people who would jump off a bridge if I said so. Their president is some girl named Becky something or other, poor girl belongs in a hospital but her parents refuse to sign her over to be a ward of the state and get the mental help she needs. She's convinced her and I are a couple and when she ate a watermelon seed one time, she believed it would grow into my baby."

"Wow. This Becky chick sounds like a real whacko." Dean put the hoodie down on the floor by the bags of clothes and walked over to the bed, climbing up it and throwing his arms around Castiel as he leaned in for a kiss, "Mmm." He murmured into the kiss, " 'Sides, I'm pretty sure I'm the president of any fan club of yours." Dean slipped a hand into the waist band of Castiel's slacks and cupped his slowly swelling member. "Doubt she could ever get 'Borscht' here to respond to her voice or touch like I do." Dean said the word she as he referred to Becky with such a putrid distaste.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Dean before bursting out in laughter, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he crinkled up his nose and exposed his teeth in a smiling laugh that made Dean's heart skip a beat. "Borscht? You know that means beet soup right?" Castiel stroked Dean's cheek with the back of his index finger as he tried to settle himself.

"Hey!" Dean huffed as his face turned red, "My Russian is still limited ok. Cut me some slack."

Cas gently pushed Dean off him and strolled over to the bags of clothes, "Alright Dearheart. My apologies." Cas rooted through the bags and found lots of jeans and long sleeve shirts (mostly plaid button downs), and several sweat shirts and hoodies and a nice down winter jacket with a matching hat and mitten set and a forest green scarf (that Castiel would get embroidered with the royal insignia later). "These are all nice clothes Dean. They will do well to keep you warm." Castiel was pleasantly surprised when he reached the bottom of one bag and found a pair of lacy pink panties from Cykas, wrapped in a smaller bag buried under all the other clothes. Cas held it up by a corner giving Dean a questioning look, "And what is this?"

Dean could feel the blood rushing to his face and tinting the tips of his ears a pale crimson, "That uhh- that's a thong. What does it look like?" Dean stammered as he tried to hide his sheer embarrassment.

"I know that. What I mean is, why do you have it?"

"Would you believe I'm just holding it for a friend?" Dean shrugged and gave Cas a sheepish smile?

"Dean." It wasn't a question. Castiel's voice changed slightly. He wasn't mad, just wanted Dean to answer him honestly.

One word, that's all it took and Dean dropped the charade, "Oh fine. It was suppose to be a surprise for you, ya big jerk. I- I wanted to do something special for you since ya know- you said you loved me and all." Dean was staring at his hands too afraid to look Cas in the eye and see that he rejected the idea or somehow took back his comment that was spoken in the heat of the moment.

"Dean."

One word.

The same word again.

His own name.

And Dean looked up.

Castiel's normally ocean blue eyes had turned violet, tinted by the Alpha red of his arousal- an arousal and lust reserved for mates- and morphing into a breath taking shade of violet that made Dean whimper involuntarily.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as he stalked towards Castiel, "Cas? Are you-"

A low growl rumbled up from Castiel's chest as he gripped Dean's shoulders tight and leaned in to press warm wet strokes of his tongue along the pulse point of Dean's neck. Cas' breathing turned to erratic pants and gasps for air as he inhaled sharply the scent of Dean, the scent of a wild field of flowers and freshly cut grass near a forest of Cedars. "Want. Omega. Want. Mate. You." Castiel struggled to keep his senses above him as he forced his Alpha side down to allow his brain to function enough to barely ask Dean permission for what his body ached and yearned for him to do.

Dean was feeling the effects of Castiel's musk, it was like a nothing he had ever experienced before, all his favorite scents rolled into one and drizzled in honey. Dean supposed that honey was Castiel's default scent, the scent that everyone got to smell. But not this. This was his mate's scent, the scent that only dean could smell and he loved it. He pictured a young pup running around, a pup that looked not unlike himself and Cas. The child was running through a yard as linen was being taken off a clothes line, the sky began clouding over as a drizzle of rain fell to the earth beneath their feet and the breeze wafted the sweet scent of a cinnamon spiced apple pie that was left to cool on the window sill. The whole image screamed domesticity and Dean was shocked to find himself rubbing at his flat belly.

Castiel grunted at Dean as he waited for a reply and Dean's eyes became speckled with flecks of Omega gold, his body's way of responding to his soon to be mate, "Yes. Of course yes. I want- I want you so bad Cas. You're my angel. My everything." Dean let his mind wander back to the image of a young boy running through the yard, he paused Castiel's undressing of him as he gently shoved the Alpha back.

Castiel squinted at Dean and tilted his head, "Dean?"

"I'm not opposed to having your pups Cas, and I'm not in heat now, but ya gotta know I am close and well- if we- if we do this, what I think you want to do...what I want you to do- I want you to knot me and fill me up as you claim me. I want the whole experience. I want there to be no doubt that I am yours and you are mine." Dean awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck, "I guess what I'm saying is I don't want there to be a condom between us and uh- I need to know if it leads to pups if you'd be cool with that- if you still want to do this now knowing it could result in us creating a pup." Dean stood there absently fiddling with the waist of his jeans and running a thumb over the smooth metal button.

"Of course Dean, if- if that's what you want- if your ok with the idea of still being young and with pup." Castiel crept forward as if testing his boundaries, testing to see if Dean wanted him close again, and then he cupped the Omega's- his Omega's- face in one palm and kissed his pale pink lips. "Dearheart, for you, I will do anything."

Castiel got down on his knees before Dean and undid the button fly of his jeans. He pressed his lips to Dean’s flat stomach and splayed his palm across his bare midriff as his violet eyes gazed loving up at Dean, “Just think Dean, one day your stomach will swell with our pup- we’ll create a new life in your gorgeous body.” Castiel kissed just above Dean’s belly button before sliding off the Omega’s jeans and now slick covered boxers. The Alpha’s pupils were blown wide as the scent of slick over took him. It took everything he had in him not to attack Dean in a fit of lust. Now was not the time for mindless wild sex, there would be plenty of heat and rut cycles for that. Now was the time for slow sensual love making, for loving every inch of Dean and taking him apart piece by piece until he just melted into Castiel’s touch and longed for nothing more but to be with Cas, an incoherent mess that felt one thing- loved.

Castiel led his love over to a soft white couch in the sitting area of the room and lay him down on his back as he climbed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him reverently, “I promise Dean, I will always love you. And I will strive to make sure you know it everyday.”

With that display of open love and worship for him, Dean felt a little self conscious still of his body, it was something he’d have to work on, but he knew with Castiel by his side he could overcome it and he now had no doubt that Cas would be a great mate and an amazing father when the time came. Dean’s golden and jade eyes seemed to sparkle as leered at his Alpha, “Well one of us is severely overdressed for this.”

Castiel stood up and began undressing, “You’re right. Wouldn’t want these to get in the way.” Cas teased as he took only his dress shoes off and moved to climb back up onto Dean.

Dean shoved him back off, “You ass. You know what I meant. God you’re such a tease, and I’m suppose to be the Omega?”

“You know what- that- that’s not nice.” Cas scrunched his face up in laughter with a huge smile and Dean wanted to just devour him and slide his tongue along his Alpha’s. “Fine, no more teasing...well maybe a little.” Cas proceeded to take off his tie and slowly strip his shirt off. Taking more time on each button than the one that preceded it. He neatly folded his shirt and draped it over the opposite end of the couch, then came the slacks. Castiel popped the button through the hole and tugged the zipper down millimeter by millimeter as he watched Dean swallow hard in anticipation. He peeled the pants open to reveal a pair of tight fitting bright orange boxers as he slid the pants off his legs, grabbing his socks along the way until he stood in nothing but his bright orange ‘lucky’ boxers. Cas had always thought they brought him luck, good things seemed to always happen when he wore them, and he was right- now he stood wearing them and was about to claim his mate as his- yes, they were very lucky indeed.

Cas rubbed at his bulge through the fabric and traced the outline of his length, all the while tracking Dean’s eyes as they flicked up and down his well toned body and came to rest upon his package. “Like what you see?” Cas’ voice became even deeper than usual as he fought back a lustful growl from his inner alpha.

It was all Dean could do not to gush more slick as he squeaked, “Y-yes Alpha.”

Castiel laughed at how cute he found Dean to be. The Alpha slipped his boxers down and pulled his semi hard cock over the waist band. It stuck out at an impressive length and Dean squeaked again as his eyes widened in fear.

“I- I can’t take that! That’s huge! You’re like part horse or something!”

“Don’t worry love, I’ll make sure to prep you well beforehand. Get that hole of yours stretched nice and good and ready to take all of me deep within.” Dean moaned as Cas’ breath became hot in his ear at the last part. “Lay back Dean. Spread your legs wide and hold them up.”

Dean obeyed his Alpha and lay there waiting for his alpha to make a move as he inspected him and hummed low in his throat in approval. Dean was never used to this much attention and he squirmed a bit under Castiel’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Very nice Dean.

Dean could feel his dick twitch at Castiel’s praise and the Alpha gripped it firmly in his right hand as he stroked it to full attention. Dean moaned in pleasure and a sharp gasp escaped his parted lips as his Cas brushed the fingertips of his left hand along his crack and slipped his index finger into Dean’s slick filled hole. Cas’ thumb brushed lightly across his balls and soon Dean was writhing with pleasure underneath him.

Dean pushed himself up slightly to watch Castiel expertly take him apart as his finger slid in and out of his tight hole while his hand gripped him tight and pumped him up and down in time to the thrusts and exploratory wiggles of the finger inside him.

And then- ahhh yeah! That was the spot. Cas’ probing finger had found that sweet bundle of nerves inside him as it hit it with every push into him. Dean could feel himself tighten as the coil of heat within him built up, “Cas I-” That was all the warning Castiel got as Dean’s orgasm erupted over the edge and spilled over to cover Castiel’s hand in cum and some splashed onto his own chest which Cas massaged into it as he slipped out of him and ran the pads of his fingers over Dean’s dripping hole, circling the entrance a few times before leaning over to kiss Dean again.

Their lips parted and Cas slid his tongue into his mate’s mouth, mapping out every inch and staking his claim of dominance over it. When Cas finally broke away to fill his lungs with air once more he moaned deep within, “Mmmm, that was amazing.” Cas slipped and arm under dean and helped him sit up, “What do you say we move this over to our bed?”

Our bed? And yeah, Dean supposed that after tonight they would be official mates, no more guessing as to what they were to each other, it only made sense that this would be his room now and where he would sleep...with Cas, in Cas’ arms and breathing in his scent every night. Dean let out a soft mewling sound at that thought and Cas gave him a questioning look before Dean wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and Cas hoisted him up off the couch and carried him back to the bed.

Dean’s eyes had gone full Omega gold as Cas lay him on the bed and asked in a husky voice, “Ready for this Dearheart?” Dean nodded “I think I opened you up enough, but you let me know right away if it hurts alright? This isn't just about me, your safety and comfort matter most.”

“Oh come on Castiel. I said I’m ready. I’m ready!”

Cas chuckled at Dean’s eagerness and use of his full name, “My apologies Dean.” Castiel hoisted Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders as he scooted closer and lined himself up with Dean’s hole, scooping up a few fingers full of his love’s slick and smearing it across the tip of his head before pushing into the entrance of Dean. The ring of muscle was still tight and it took great effort to push past it. When Castiel could feel his head sink into Dean and stretch him, Dean breathed heavily and looked around the room frantically clawing at the sheets. Sure he had had bigger in him before when he begged Cas to fist him, but that was during a full blown heat cycle, the Omega emotions and biology had shielded him from any pain then and left him only with a deep seated need. This? Now? This was too much.

“Cas I- aggh! It’s too much! Too big! I-”

Castiel stilled his movements entirely. He caressed the side of Dean’s face and steadied him, turning the younger male to look at him, and when gold met with vibrant violet, Dean began breathing evenly again. “Shh. Shh. Shh. Look at me. Look at me. Hey, hey, who’s got you? I got you. I’m here. You’re ok. You’re ok. Just breath. Do you want me to pull out? Need me to stop? Just tell me Dearheart. Tell me what you want.” Castiel soothed Dean as he spoke calmly and caressed his body.

Dean inhaled as much of Cas’ scent as he could take in and shook his head, “No. I- I’m good. I think. I want- I need you Cas. Need you to mate me, mark me and always be mine. Just mine.”

Cas caressed Dean’s cheek and ran his hand through his damp hair with so much love as he leaned in closer towards Dean and sank inch by careful inch into his mate until all his thick Alpha cock was inside him. Dean flung his arms around Castiel’s back and clung desperately to him, to ground him and to nuzzle his nose into the pulse point on his neck and take a hit of that comforting scent that smelled like home, of a future, a future he would share with Cas forever.

Cas began moving his hips in slow shallow thrusts, his mouth found his mate’s and he gently licked and nipped at his lips as he placed loving kissing upon them and stroked all up and down his lover’s body with his fingertips and Dean reached up to knead the firm muscles of Castiel’s chest under his hands.

“Alpha.” Dean moaned as he bucked his hips up into Castiel, causing his dick to sink in further as he produced more slick to accommodate Castiel.

Cas began to thrust harder and harder into Dean, picking up the pace as he hit every pleasurable spot within him along the way. “So good Dean- you’re so good.” Dean met Cas halfway to kiss again and roam their hands along the plains of their bodies.

Then Cas pulled away and grabbed at Dean’s hips, gripping them tight and digging his fingers in slightly as he rammed in and out of him, delighted by every filthy moan and explicit word he drew from his mate’s mouth.

“Fu- FUCK!”

Thrust in.

“Agh yeah!”

Thrust in more.

“Mmm!”

Pull out.

“Ohh! Oh fuck!”

Thrust in.

“Hell yeah!”

Deeper.

“Knot me baby! Knot me and fill me up!”

Cas pulled out one more time then quickly thrust back into Dean as hard as he could, going in as deep as was possible. His knot began to swell as he pumped Dean full of his seed. They would be locked together for the next three hours as Cas would cum again and again until his Alpha cock was finally drained and Dean was full. The knot would ensure that none of the Alpha’s liquid life would run out of his Omega’s hole before it had a chance to breed him.

In the moment Cas felt his knot swell and the first blast of cum splatter into Dean, Cas bared his canines and sank them deep into the pulse point on Dean he had licked at, Dean yelled out in pain as Castiel sank his teeth in and pulled away to leave a full bite mark on him over his scent glands. Others would now see Dean and scent both his and Castiel’s scents, they would know who his mate was and scent how strong and virile he was, know exactly where he fit into in the hierarchy of Alphas. Cas lapped at the indentation his teeth left on Dean and cleaned away the pinpoints of blood that seeped out, bathing his mate’s wounds and cleansing them, soothing the pain away. His mate- Castiel could finally say that and fully mean it. Dean was his mate. And he his.

Castiel rolled them carefully onto their sides as he kissed Dean and held him close, waiting for his knot to go down enough to pull out and grab a washcloth to clean up his beautiful mate. They lay there gazing into each others eyes as they returned to normal, mesmerized by the stunning beauty there and the love they shared, the love that would bind them together for eternity.

“Dearheart.”

“Angel.”

The words echoed around them and etched themselves across their hearts as they held each other close and drifted off to sleep.


	23. The Mark of A Lover

"Cas, would you let me- I mean would you mind if I-" The Omega rubbed his arm slowly as he bit his bottom lip, unsure of how or even if he should proceed to ask his question. He could feel the icy blue gaze of his mate upon him and was suddenly aware of how Cas seemed to be studying him. "Err, uh- ya know what, never mind. It's stupid anyway." Dean made a move to turn onto his side away from Castiel and the Alpha reached over to stop him and pull him closer facing himself.

Castiel gently reached out to brush a lock of hair from Dean's forehead, placing a tender kiss to his temple, "Dearheart, speak. Nothing you could ever say would be dumb to me, especially if it weighs so heavily on your mind."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, "Well I don't expect you to say yes...not many Alphas would- then again, you're not like most Alphas, you're better, but still it's ok if you say no."

"Dean." Castiel fixed his mate with his best Alpha stare, "Speak already so that I may give my answer. Your question or lack there of thus far has me believing I should be far more anxious than I am."

"Sorry." Dean took a moment to collect his thoughts, "Well, as you know I was told at a young age I'd present as an Alpha-" Castiel nodded. "-and Alphas breed their mates, they mark them to show they belong together..."

"Uh huh. And?"

"And I've always envisioned that for myself, breeding and marking my mate- but ya know..." Dean cut his sentence short and mumbled to himself.

"Dean? Are you saying you want to have sex with me? Be inside me and give me your mating bite?" Castiel tilted his head to the side and narrowed his gaze, studying his partner once more and Dean would never grow tired of that adorable sexy look of Cas' when he tried to understand something.

"Well- yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly looked up at Cas. "I know they don't do it now a days, but it used to be tradition for a mated pair to both bare the mark of claim. It's said it gave them a more permanent bond and allowed them to have the same sort of bond as true mates, an unbreakable bond. I- I really want that Cas, I don't want another Alpha ever- only you. It has to be you forever."

Castiel could not deny such a sweet request, he could feel his heart swell with pride and love for his mate. How did he get so lucky? "Of course Dearheart. I will gladly accept your claim on me and will relish the feeling of you making tender sweet love to me as you make me yours inside and out. And I would never want another but you, my kind, strong, beautiful Omega." Castiel reached to cup the side of Dean's face and pull him into a soft kiss, their lips barely brushing as Castiel swept his other hand over Dean's chest.

Dean pulled back to speak, "Uh Cas? You don't have any lube...it wasn't a problem for me since I make my own, but... I hope you don't mind me using my own slick to lube you up. I'd hate to hurt you if we just went at it dry and all."

The Alpha let out a low wooing sound as his body shuttered in delight at the prospect of Dean coating his hole in his slick and entering him,his head lulled back into the pillow, "Mmm, fuck yeah. My perfect Omega. I'd love your slick in me, mixing with your seed as you spill into me. Mmmm. Yeah. Do it!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at his eager Alpha. Castiel was already so hard and his hips began bucking up slightly with just the mere thought of what Dean was about to do that Dean couldn't help but wonder how undone his Alpha would become once he was inside him. Dean reached a hand down and dipped it in between his legs scooping up a handful of the slick about to gush out. He brought it up to Castiel's face to show him and was rewarded with little moans and a shiver of excitement from the other man. Dean gave a predatory smile, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lips, "Soon Cas. Soon." A finer promise was never whispered that sounded so sweet to the Alpha's ears as Dean smeared the slick on his angel's hole and then wiped the remaining off on his dick before pressing it to Cas' hole. Castiel moaned again and Dean massaged his hips and thighs, "You like that Angel? Want more?"

"Dearheart, please? You are such a tease." Castiel's voice was broken and laced with so much need.

"Mhmm, but I'm your tease." Dean's breath was hot in Castiel's ear before he sunk into him. He could feel the Alpha's hole stretching around him and relished in the blissed out look on his mate's face. Blue eyes blown wide, mouth agape and fingers curling into the sheets.

"D-De-Dean!" The Alpha scooted his back a bit up the bed away from Dean, "Ugh! It's so- Dean? Is this what it felt like for you?"

Castiel could hear Dean snicker above him, "Hardly. I'm not nearly as big huge as you, and I don't have a knot, you think I'm stretching you open, imagine if I had a knot like you."

"I'm so sorry Dean. I hadn't realized it felt like this."

"Not even. I'm a lot more slick and made for this than you are. It felt great, really. I'll go slow with you. I promise." Dean pushed into Cas once more and began a slow steady rhythm once he noticed his grip had loosened from the sheets. Dean's hips rolled like the rhythm of ocean waves lapping gently upon the shore and ebbing back out to sea. Cas lolled his head to the side before arching his back up and snapping his hips down to meet Dean's own thrusts. Dean took the hint and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He stood ready to give his man what he wanted. Dean abandoned the slow ebbing roll of his hips in favor of a more brutal pace as he thrusts deep and fast into Cas with every bit of strength and stamina he had.

Castiel could feel the fire pooling in his belly, his cock twitching every time Dean hit that sweet spot inside him. Soon he could feel the fire within spark and ignite as he came hard shooting his load all over Dean as he shouted out his name, reaching up to grab at his gorgeous Omega who was breathlessly panting as he still fucked into him.

Dean followed close behind Cas, the warmth from his Alpha's spend on his chest and Castiel's ass clenching around his dick spurring him onto his big finish. As Cas reached up to grab Dean he turned his head, baring his neck in submission to his mate. The sight had Dean lose what last shred of control he had left as he shot bursts of hot white Omega cum into the Alpha's hole to mix with his slick. The very thought sent shudders down both men's spines and they groaned in unison as Dean pulled Cas' neck to him, exposing his teeth and pausing only a second before Castiel nodded and he sank down deep on his neck over the Czar's scent glands and drew the sweetly scented blood that lay beneath the surface. He lapped at the wound to seal it before applying some ointment and a bandage he retrieved from the adjoined bathroom.

Castiel could feel the juices of his beloved seeping out of his fully used hole causing the after shocks of another orgasm to hit him as he moaned once more. And Dean was certain he would never tire of making him make such scandalous noises. Castiel touched the bandage over his mark and smiled up at Dean, "How's yours feeling Dearheart? I trust it no longer stings?"

"Nah Cas, it's good. Kinda a dull ache now." panic over took Dean as he thought about what the others would say when they saw he had marked Cas and the worry seeped into his scent.

"Dean? Love, tell me what's wrong, you smell acrid."

"The others- Your brother- what will he think when he sees your mark? I shouldn't have done this, others will look down on you for it."

Cas held Dean tight to him for a second before letting go, "My brother will respect my wishes and as for all others they can...how would you say? Ugh- go fuck themselves."

Dean let out a sigh of relief and laughed at his mate. His mate? That was still so foreign a concept to him, he couldn't even believe to fathom how he been blessed enough to be given such a perfect partner for the rest of his life. "Yeah Cas. You're right, they don't like it they can go fuck themselves. This is our lives, I'm done letting others tell us how to live it or worrying what they might think. I'm stronger with you and we can take on anything together."

They lay in bed awhile holding each other and stroking lazily across the other's body before reluctantly pulling apart to go wash up.

As Dean finished washing himself he wondered if it was safe to venture downstairs for a snack or if he'd catch an eye-full of the two Alpha's going at it on the couch where they had left them. He didn't want to see either of them naked, especially not Lucifer who was practically his brother, not to mention pregnant. Dean definitely was not attracted to pregnant men like some were. The second round of sex had taken a lot of Dean both figuratively and literally and he decided it was worth the risk to replenish and refuel with much needed food and water. Cas had protested he was too tired to trudge downstairs but still tugged on his clothes and followed Dean down to make him something nice to eat and maybe check on his brother if he wasn't otherwise per-occupied with his own mate.


	24. Heal the Wound but Leave the Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next will take place during the the last 2 chapters, to show what was going on with Lucifer and Sam when Cas and Dean went upstairs.
> 
> "Heal the wound but leave the scar  
> a reminder of how merciful you are  
> I am broken, torn apart  
> take the pieece of this heart  
> and heal the wound but leave the scar"
> 
> -Heal the Wound by Point of Grace

 

  
Sam was still checking over Lucifer as Castiel dragged Dean away to give them some privacy. The shaggy haired Alpha had slipped on a pair of surgical gloves he found in the first aid kit, both to prevent himself from touching blood and to prevent himself from infecting the wounds with anything that may be on his hands. Lucifer had to laugh a little at how much the gloves and Sam's dark blue shirt made him look like an ER doctor.

 

Sam had tended to the more obvious wounds first, the large deep scrape on Lucifer's left elbow (presumably from the pregnant man shielding his body and turning away from his attacker.) Sam had applied an antiseptic to it with a cotton swab and bandaged it up, the blood from the wound was still flowing out and took awhile to stop, but the Alpha managed to secure the bandage wrap tight enough around the arm to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding, the crimson liquid just barely seeping through the wrap. He kissed his brave Alpha and whispered sweet things to him as he continued his examination and care of his wounds.

Sam ran a hand slowly down each of Lucifer's arms and checked him over for any further signs of damage and gently flipping each hand over, stopping when he saw a knife wound on his mate's right hand. That fucker had pulled a knife on his mate! The bastard better pray he never finds him! What if...oh god...what if Lucifer hadn't blocked it? Would it have hurt their unborn children? Would it have cost them their lives? Sam's hands began to tremble at the thought. If Benny hadn't been there, would he even have a mate anymore? He just kept staring at the defensive wound as thoughts raced around in his head.

 

Lucifer finally pulled him from the darkness swirling through his mind, "Sam? Sammy? You still with me?"

 

Sam's head snapped up, "Yeah, yeah, just uh- just thinking how close I came to losing you, losing them, losing everything."

 

Lucifer reached up to brush the back of his injured hand across Sam's cheek, "Hey, hey, look at me, it will take far more than some drunk idiot to get rid of me 'kay? I'm strong, always have been. Even stronger now that I got these little ones to protect." He rubbed his belly, while there wasn't a bump yet, he still took great pride in knowing what was growing beneath the surface there, his family, his precious little ones he had made with the man he loves. "And don't forget, I gotta stay around for you too. Who else would make sure you've studied to ace your exams or make sure that your flat is cleaned and you take care of yourself, huh? No offense but before me your place was messier than a hog's house."

 

"Very funny. It wasn't that bad. But I do appreciate it- all of the stuff you do for me." Sam gently held the injured wrist and and cleaned and dressed it, wrapping a bandage around the hand and wrist multiple times before using the tiny clips to secure it in place.  
  


 

The two men could hear giggles and growls and grunts drifting down from the upstairs and Lucifer cringed a little, knowing full well what those sounds meant. "Well." Said Sam, drawing the attention back to the two of them, "I don't think those two will be coming down any time soon, so come on, off with the shirt. I haven't finished checking you over yet."

 

Lucifer smirked up at Sam, but sat forward a bit to pull his shirt off, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you just want to get me naked?"

 

"Damn right. But first-" the Alpha leaned in to capture his mate's lips in a kiss, " -let me make sure you aren't hurt else where." Lucifer had a slight abrasion to his right shoulder that was easily fixable with a quick cleaning, a dab of ointment and a band-aid.

 

 

"Okay Sam, I thinks that everything, can I just-" Lucifer reached for his shirt quickly trying to cover back up. He didn't like being so carefully inspected like this and didn't want Sam to see it, but he did.

 

The Alpha's eyes caught sight of a long smooth scar across his chest. It was faded, a pastel pink aged with time. Sam found his fingertips reaching out to graze across the wounded flesh there, feeling the raised skin beneath. He looked up at his mate in bewilderment, "This- this wasn't from tonight?" Sam's eyes were filled with so much worry as he questioned his lover, "Did someone else hurt you before?"

 

 

Lucifer flinched at Sam's touch upon his chest and the concern in his chocolate brown eyes, eyes that were normally warm and happy, not fearful and sad. He drew in a shaky breath, "I suppose it's time you knew the truth."


	25. Letting Go

It was time to let go. He trusted Sam to hear the story of the night that haunted him his entire life.

 

"I was sixteen." Lucifer began, "I was still just a kid myself when it happened. I presented early as an Alpha-" Lucifer ran a shaky hand through his hair as he let out a weak laugh, "- despite my obvious condition." He patted circles around his belly at the slightest little bump showing there. Sam had come to sit next to him and was now holding his mate's trembling hand in his as his other hand slid around Lucifer's shoulders to pull him close to his chest. Sam said nothing, just sat there and protectively held Lucifer close for comfort as he continued, "I guess I should have seen it coming. It had been a long time coming. I could practically taste it in the air. Something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was the way I looked or sounded as I got older, maybe...maybe it really was all my fault." Lucifer blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and Sam just held him a little tighter until he cleared his throat, "I don't- I don't blame her. She- it wasn't like that's what she really wanted to do- she was sick and hurting and no one- no one really saw it coming, not like that anyway."

 

Sam was beginning to grow a little impatient. What had happened to his beloved? He could see and scent how stressed his mate was just talking about it. But this was something he knew Lucifer had kept in for so long and needed to let go of. Not wanting to cause any further distress to him or their children, he did the only thing he knew he could do, he tilted his head to expose his neck and guided his mate into the crook of his neck to inhale his strong calming scent.

 

The scent of the ocean lapping across the beach and the underlying spice of ginger and mint soothed the pregnant Alpha as he took three big lungfuls of the scent in and slowly exhaled, looking up at his Alpha before nuzzling into him as a silent thank-you. "I loved her. And I think she loved me too...despite what she tried to do...she was still always my mom."

 

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock, "Y-your mom?" Lucifer nodded, eyes cast down as he thought about the night that forever changed his family.

 

"She came at me one night with a knife. We were standing in the kitchen, I was helping her cook supper. I had just presented earlier that morning, my voice got a bit deeper, my scent changed. I asked her to pass me the salt or something, she didn't reply at first, just stood there watching me. Then she said I wasn't- I wasn't her son anymore. I was him. My father. She said I was a devil just like him and she wouldn't let me live to become him." Lucifer scrubbed the tears that were now streaming down his face away. "Next thing I know she's grabbing a knife from the butcher block and yelling at me that the world doesn't need another devil as she starts slashing at me. I held her off for awhile but then the blade grazed me." Lucifer places his hand over his chest and brushes his thumb absently across the scar, "Maybe it was seeing me hurt or the sound of my voice begging her to stop...whatever it was, I'll never forget it when she reached out to gently cup my cheek. Her last words were "I'm sorry" before she turned the knife on herself and I-" Lucifer clenched his fists, nails biting into the flesh of his palms as he tried to push on, to finish telling Sam all he had kept inside for so many years. The painful memory of losing his mother. "I tried to keep her alive, to stop the bleeding. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could for what seemed like hours 'til my voice gave out. When help finally arrived, it was too late. I didn't talk for a whole year after that. Dad- Chuck- he tried to keep things going, tried to raise us. But I- I think I reminded him of that night too much. I think he blamed me for what happened. He stuck around for about a year before taking off, holding up in some other place away from us, away from the world. Castiel was only thirteen, not old enough to be on his own and certainly not old enough to rule. I raised him, advised him on how to be a Czar. I dried his tears, chased away all his fears, kept him happy and healthy and safe. I had to become more than a brother, I had to be both his mother and father, his advisor and protector. It was my fault he lost his mother. My fault his father couldn't handle things anymore. I tore his world apart. If he knew he'd hate me too. Sometimes I even blame myself, if things have been different, if I had been different, then maybe mom would still be here. Or maybe it'd have been better if I never existed to begin with."

 

"No. Don't. It wasn't your fault. You said it yourself, your mom was sick, she needed help. I don't think she ever really processed what had happened to her...she just snapped. You were both the victims. And don't ever for a second think it'd be better if you weren't alive. I love you and I love our pups that everyday grow stronger inside you. Me? You? We were meant to meet, meant to bring these two into this world. I can't wait to meet our kids and tell them every day how much their dad means to me. Lulu I love you. I love everything about you, scars and all. And Cas? I'm sure your brother would love you even more if he knew. You were hurting too, but who was there for you when you needed it? I'm finding that the more I learn about you, the more I love you. You are a kind strong man who puts the needs of others before himself, and that's exactly the type of man I want having my pups." Sam rubbed his mate's belly with adoration, "And if these two grow up to be even half the person you are, then I know they'll be amazing people." Sam placed a quick kiss to Lucifer's temple and the two held each other.

 

"Thank-you Sam. I was so afraid you'd leave me too."

 

Sam just smiled and squeezed his mate, "Not a chance."


	26. Bites and Bonding

 

     Dean and Cas cautiously tiptoed downstairs and Dean peered around the corner, phew, he thought, "All clear Cas, looks like the two lovebirds are just snuggled up on the couch." Dean reached behind him to grab Castiel's hand and pull him into the room with him, clearing his throat and loudly making his presence known to the two Alphas, "So- uh- you done doing whatever it was you were doing or should we leave again?"

 

     Lucifer slowly peeled himself from Sam's warm shoulder and unwrapped his arms from his mate as he sat up, about to say something when the bandages on not one but both of the men caught his eye. "Hmm- well, if you must know, it's not what you think. Sam was merely tending to my wounds like a good mate and expectant father should do and then we talked for awhile...unlike you two who clearly couldn't keep your paws off each other...and why do I get the feeling that those bandages aren't due to some freak accident?" The eldest Alpha sniffed the air, grinning as he caught the slight change creeping into both their scents, "Why Cassie, you dog you. You let an Omega claim you! Not that I can say I'm the least bit shocked really, I kinda figured you'd be one of those progressive Alphas that allow his mate to claim him too...so come on, I wanna see. Only fair. You got to see mine and Sam's marks."

 

     Dean looked at Cas who shrugged his acceptance. The Omega peeling back the bandage slowly, it would be the first time seeing it since he gave it to his beloved. The edges were clean and the wound was healing nicely with just a bare hint of blood left behind. Dean was quite proud of himself for leaving such a clean mark that would undoubtedly heal to leave, what he assumed in his own mind, would be the perfect mating bite.

 

     "Impressive work Dean." Lucifer exclaimed, clapping his soon to be brother-in-law on the back before turning his attention to his neck, "Now what about yours?"

 

     Castiel cringed at the thought of looking at the bite he left on Dean. Alpha mate bites were notorious for looking brutal as Alphas in the throws of sex and claiming a mate, often could not control their inner animal and went wild with their fangs bearing down deep and sharp and tearing the skin. And while Castiel had tried his damnedest to keep his wolf in check, he was almost certain the end result was not pretty.

 

     Dean turned his head to the side and rubbed absently at his bandage, awaiting his mate's approval, as mating bites were seen as a much more intimate thing than a wedding ring between two lovers. Upon Castiel's nodded consent, Dean took the dressing off to reveal his bite mark.

 

     Sam and Lucifer both starred in shock and Lucifer whistled lowly, "Damn brother, I thought you loved him. It looks like you tried to rip his throat out."

 

     "Lucifer!" Sam shot his mate a warning as he saw Cas cringe inward on himself and cast his eyes away from his mate, a sure sign of an Alpha feeling ashamed of himself.

 

     "Well...I mean- when we claimed each other Sammy, it wasn't like this." Lucifer tried to defend himself.

 

     Sam ran a hand through his hair pushing it back as he spoke, "No, it wasn't. But we also waited until the very end when we were coming off from the high of mating, to place our marks. I'm guessing Cas wasn't quite done yet when he felt the urge to claim him."

 

     Castiel shook his head and forced himself to look up at what looked like a nasty bite mark on Dean's neck. The edges still raw and bloody, visible fang marks ripping the tender flesh open still. "Dearheart, I am so sorry." Cas whispered as his fingers gingerly stroked the mark. Pools of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

     Sam moved closer to Dean to inspect the wound, being as he had previously gone to med school, believing that to be his calling before he found his true passion in law. He tilted Dean's head carefully towards the light and after a brief assessment, asked Lucifer to hand him an antiseptic wipe from the med kit and the small blue vial. Sam wiped the edges of the bite and was pleased to see it wasn't as bad as it looked, just merely some smeared blood along the edges giving it the appearance of something much worse. Sam applied some special ointment from the vial and told Cas it would help Dean's natural healing ability kick in a little faster to heal the bite properly. Castiel had breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he hadn't permanently disfigured his mate and that the mark would heal into a normal mating bite after all.

 

     "Thank-you Sam." A teary eyed Cas said as he threw his arms around the taller Alpha.

 

     With the drama of the mating bites done and taken care of, the couples went off to enjoy some pack bonding. They played some pool in the lounge room for a bit, Dean and Cas having won two of the three games, only after Dean insisted that Cas stunk at pool and should allow him to sink all their shots. Lucifer joked that if Cas had not found him, Dean could've always made a living as pool shark and the other men agreed.

 

     After that Cas and his brother went off so Lucifer could show him some baby items he had bookmarked on his laptop, and left Sam and Dean alone with each other for the first time.

 

     The two sat in awkward silence for some time before Sam spoke up, "So, Luce tells me you've taken quite a shine to the horses around here and love riding them."

 

     That earned a genuine smile from Dean as he thought of all the horses, especially his spirited horse Athena, he spoke fondly of her, "Yeah, even bonded with one of the more spirited horses, Athena. She's got some wicked attitude and sense of humor, I'll tell ya." Dean rolled his head back in laughter as he recalled their meeting and told the story to Sam who smiled. "Wanna meet her? I can take you out back, show you around the stables if ya want."

 

     "Sure. I'd like that. I know Lucifer and Cas were raised to love horses and I've heard they have a huge stable that houses about a dozen or so show horses and champion breeders, but I've never actually seen the place."

 

     The two pulled on their winter gear and Dean led the way out back to the stables. Athena of course being the first to greet them when she looked up and saw Dean, letting out a loud whinnie that alerted several nearby horses to Dean's presence as well.

 

     "Heya girl,miss me?" Dean affectionately said as he patted her on the head before turning his attention back to Sam,"This one here is Athena, I've kinda adopted her as my own horse. Her and I have an understanding of sorts, isn't that right girl?" Athena whinnied softly, licking Dean's palm and both men laughed.

 

     Dean walked down a little way introducing other horses along the way and stopping at two horses, a black and white dapple named Pegasus and a chestnut colored horse with a white stripe from its forehead to the tip of its muzzle, named Apollo. "These two are Cas' riding horses, Apollo on the left and Pegasus on the right. Peg here's about the only one that can give Athena a run for her money."

 

     A horse a few stalls over stomped his hoof and the thunderous sound filled the air, drawing Sam's attention. "What about that one?" The Alpha pointed to the cause of the noise, a black stallion in the last stall on the right.

 

     "Yeah, if he wasn't so temperamental, he'd probably be great at riding and keeping up with me and Athena." Sam walked closer to pet the Stallion and Dean cautioned him as he yanked his hand away, "I wouldn't do that! His name's Hades and his personality matches his name. Only dang horse in here that won't let me anywhere near him."

 

     Hades let out a loud neigh and reared up to stomp both front hooves down hard onto the floor as he snorted his discontentment.

 

     "Yeah, well same to you pal!" Dean roared back.

 

     "Why's he here if he hates people so much?" Sam questioned as he looked at the beautiful horse with pity. It was a shame to have such a beautiful horse not even let people near it.

 

     "Ask your mate, he's his horse. He claims he has no issues with him, but I've never even seen him ride him. Though who knows, not like I've been here that long anyway." Dean turned to go get Athena, "You up for a ride?"

 

     Sam stopped dead in his tracks, "Ride? You mean like on one of them?"

 

     "Course on one of them...you do ride, don't you?"

 

     "Umm, well...no. I've never even seen a horse til now. I'm not- I'm not like you and our mates. My family couldn't even afford to send me to school, I had to bust my butt to get a good scholarship just to even think about ever going. a horse was definitely not in their budget."

 

     "Sorry, I didn't really think about that. but you do know Russian right? I mean you have to, you've lived here for years right?"

 

     "Yeah, I'm just finishing up my third year of law school. I would've never survived here on my own for so long if I didn't learn the language."

     "That's great!" Dean said as he slung an arm up around Sam's shoulders, "Then how about I secretly teach you how to ride and take care of a horse to impress your mate and you teach me the native tongue here so we can both surprise our mates with how much we're willing to work hard to learn new things to be better mates for them? Win win, right?"

 

    Sam smiled down at the enthusiastic Omega, "Sounds good."

 

     "Awesome. I'll go get Athena ready and come help walk you through getting Apollo ready to go. He's probably the most laid back of all the horses and would be a great beginner horse for you. I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind you using him, he's been so busy with work and hasn't had much time to take him out lately."

 

     Sam went to wait in front of Apollo's stall while Dean got Athena ready to go. Dean finished and came back to Sam with a black stetson in hand, holding it out to the Alpha, "Here, if you're gonna play cowboy, you might as well look the part. It's Lucie's."

 

     "Sam took the hat from Dean and briefly sniffed it, taking in the faded scent of his mate. "Thanks."

 

     "No problem. Now," Dean said getting right down to business and unlocking Apollos stall to enter, "some people like to groom a horse both before and after riding, I'm one of those people, so first thing we're gonna make sure his hooves are cleaned and give him a nice brush down." He walked Sam through the basic grooming and then explained to him how to get him tacked up, "Don't make your saddle too loose or you could fall off, but be careful it's not so tight that it cuts into him either. You adjust the strap on his underside and I'll double check it when you're done." Sam listened carefully and followed Dean's instructions and Dean was impressed that he got it right the first time. "Not bad. Now I'd ask if you wanted a leg up, but you're practically as tall as he is, so I think you got this."

 

     Sam jumped up into the saddle and sat up straight, "Now what?"

 

     Dean smirked, "I'd say yee-haw, but that's too cliche, besides you should start off at a slow walk anyway, get used to the feel of his gait first. So we'll just do a few laps around the training ring for awhile, get you used to turns at a slow pace. Then maybe get into a steady trot before calling it a day. We'll see how it goes."

 

     "Sounds good. Can I still say yee-haw?"

 

     "Long as you don't suddenly squeeze his sides with your thighs as you say it, go nuts. That command means nothing to these horses anyway."

 

     Sam's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas time as his voice echoed down the hall leading to the training ring.

 

     "Yee-haw!"


	27. Chapter 27

"So? What do you think?" Lucifer asked his brother as the two starred at the screen filled with options on crib designs.

Castiel pensively scratched his chin as he weighed the options, "Well, I like this one." He said tapping a finger on the screen over a picture of a dark oak crib with tiny leafs and vines carved into the posts, "It's design is simple yet elegant and would work well for a boy or a girl."

"That's what I said!" The expecting alpha hollered in excitement, "Sam was leaning more towards the brass style crib, but I told him that was so out dated. Well there, now it's two against one so he has to choose my option." Lucifer closed his laptop, satisfied with an answer. At least now one thing was settled for the pups, there was still a myriad of other things to decided on. Dressers, carriers, rockers, not to mention what theme to pick for the nursery and and what colors to paint it, and of course names. Names were the big thing on the list. You couldn't have a baby and not name them. Sam had said he'd leave that up to Lucifer to decide as he was the one carrying the pups, but he very much wanted his mate to have some input into the names. Perhaps he'd be sneaky and enlist Castiel's help in that.

"Sam still won't give me an ideas for names, maybe you can ask him what he thinks?"

Castiel chuckled, "I will try. Though if he hasn't told you, I doubt he'll tell me any names he likes." Cas glanced at his wrist, the old silver time piece displaying the time. Three hours! Three hours, they had looked though different styles of cribs- from different craftsmen to types of wood quality, Castiel had seen what he was sure was just about every damn crib in existence. He was happy though, he had never seen his brother so truly and honestly this blissful before and he supposed he had Sam to thank for that. So if spending three hours searching for the perfect crib meant this much to his brother, he would not deny him it. He stood, clapping a hand to his brother's shoulder, "I should go find Dean and call father. It's been forever since we spoke to him and i plan on seeing tomorrow after lunch. I imagine he'll be shocked to find us both mated and even more so that you're with pups."

Lucifer's head swung around so quick at the mention of himself, "You can't! You mustn't tell him anything of me. Please. I- I don't want him to know. It's not like he'd care anyway." The last sentenced just barely a whisper under his breath. and curse Castiel and his freaky good hearing.

"Of course he'd care. You're his son too. You don't think he'd care to hear your good news too? To know he'll be a grand father soon?" Castiel cocked his head to the side, his azure eyes squinting in Lucifer's direction, "Do you not think you deserve to be loved? Why do you always do this brother? You always act as if you are unworthy of love. Why do you always behave as if father hates you?"

"BECAUSE!" Lucifer shouted out before clearing his throat and calming himself a bit, "Because, if you knew the truth, if you knew what I know, you'd understand. You'd hate me too." tears began to pour forth as Lucifer sniffled and tried desperately to hide his face from his brother.

Cas knelt in front of his brother. Strong hands pried Lucifer's hands away from his face, thumbs reached up brushing away the tears. Castiel wrapped Lucifer up in his arms and pressed him close to his chest, "I could never hate you. You- you've always been there for me and I- I'll always be there for you. Brothers by fate, friends by choice."

Lucifer smiled weakly up at his brother, "Would you still say that, even if you knew I killed mom?"  
Castiel's eyes went wide, his grip loosened around his brother as he let go, taking a step back to look him dead on, "You what?!"  
Lucifer relayed the events of that miserable night that took their mother from them. when he was done his eyes refused to meet Castiel- unable to see the pain and hate he was sure he'd see.

"How could you!" Castiel's words felt like fire, burning into Lucifer's soul...so this was it- the moment he feared his entire life- the moment Castiel would stop loving him too and abandon him as well.

"How could you think so little of me? To think I'd blame you? To think I'd ever hate you? You of all people, the one who raised me. You sacrificed your whole life for me, so that I could have a stable life and family who loves me. You've done everything- so much that I could never repay my debt of gratitude. What happened was not your fault."

Lucifer broke down sobbing, a flood of pent up emotions washing over him. With everything now out there and his brother's love for him unwavering, he felt like he could truly breathe for the first time in his life. Things were finally looking up- a man he loved, pups on the way and the long carried secrete between he and his brother now out and burred with. He rubbed at his belly absently as he thought of how much his life had changed so much since meeting Sam. Would he have ever even brought up the past if Sam hadn't suggested it, hadn't been so adamant about Castiel accepting it? Probably not. But knowing he had the love and support of Sam behind him, gave him the courage he needed to finally move on.


	28. Meet Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I had wanted to post this in time for my friend Jen's birthday last week but as you'll soon see, the characters were being assbutts and had some crap to work through first. i hope you like it Jen and like the surprise character I added to the story. Happy birthday again and I hope it was a great day!

 

Castiel had called his father last night and arranged to meet him at his father's place the following morning.

 

To say his father was surprised to hear from him was an understatement. It had been nearly 20 years since they'd spoken. There had been birthday cards and the occasional letter sent each year. But neither could ever bring themselves to actually speak to the other. Chuck's first thought at hearing his son's voice was that something was wrong, his heart instantly beat faster as he began to panic. Upon hearing that everything was ok though and that Castiel had some rather good news to share with him, Chuck relaxed, he could feel the tightness in his chest ebbing away. Then his son's voice really hit him, this wasn't a boy anymore but a full grown man, the deep timbre of his voice left no room for doubt. Chuck sighed heavily as he thought about all their lost time. He was in a better place now though and hopeful that if Castiel ,and Lucifer too, wanted him back in their lives they could be a family again. A renewed sense of peace filled him as he hung up, a huge ear to ear grin etched across his face.

 

"What has you smiling like Curious George on ether?" A playful voice said next to him as a pair of strong arms wrapped their way around his shoulders and a kiss was placed on his temple.

 

"My son- my son called me. Castiel. He wants to come see me. I- I haven't seen him in so long, not since-" Chuck raked his hands over his face and willed himself not to cry.

 

"Shh. Hush now. It'll be ok. This will be ok for you, you'll see. You've told me how much you miss your boys, maybe Castiel coming to see you is the first step towards getting your family back."

 

"It's just- it's been so long what if-" Chuck could feel his chest tighten, his breathing becoming shallow. He was on the verge of a panic attack- something he was all too familiar with since the death of his first mate.

 

Sensing when chuck was about to have one of his breakdowns, his mate held him a little tighter and ran a hand through his naturally curly hair, whispering soothing words to him, "Shh. Shh.Shh. It won't be like that. Deep breath. He called you. Why would he call to see you if he hated you. Breathe. It's all going to be ok. No matter what, I'm here for you and honey I'm not going nowhere." His mate moved to crouch down in front him, placing a hand under his chin and forcing him to look at him, "You've changed a lot Charles, he'll see that. You're a far cry away from the depressed and angry Alpha I met all those years ago. He'll see that, he'd be blind not to." Chuck's mate's eyes lit up and he wiggled his eyebrows as he continued, "Hey, maybe now if he's ready to be part of your pack again, we could finally have a ceremony and tie that big ol' knot. Eh- eh, what do you say?"

 

Chuck playfully shoved his mate away, for all that he loved him, he could be a childish perv. But still, he had a point, if he was allowed back in to the pack, family could be present for a proper ceremony as tradition dictated. And there was that smile again as he surged forward, crushing his lips together with his mate. "When you're right, you're right."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

 

Now it was the day of their big meeting and Chuck was once again having feeling of doubt. This time however he was on his own to deal with them. The sounds of the shower echoed down the hall. His mate had insisted on taking a shower so his musky scent from last night didn't offend his hopefully soon to be son-in-law.

 

The door bell boomed through the house, the dreadfully deep tone slicing through the stillness of the house, and Chuck swore it was heralding in a new dark age. He looked down at his shaking palms, ran them down the front of his jeans to wipe off the clammy beads of sweat and slowly went to open the door.

 

Castiel stepped inside the door frame cautiously checking his father over for any signs he'd been drinking or any inclination that he'd be a threat. For awhile the two Alphas just stood there sizing each other up, trying to get a feel for the 'stranger' in front of them.

 

 

 

He didn't smell like alcohol. Check. There were no visible signs around that he'd been drinking, no bottles or cans. Check. Castiel continued his assessment until he was satisfied, turning towards the outside and calling over his shoulder, "Come Dearheart." As he ushered Dean inside and shut the door, an arm protectively wrapped around Dean's midsection.

 

Dean stood nervously in front of Chuck. This was a big deal right? Meeting your mate's parent(s). Castiel cleared his throat, the gravel laced timbre spilling out, "This is why I wanted to see you father. I have found myself a mate."

 

Chuck couldn't help but gawk at them, a stupid look of confusion on his face as he floundered with what to say, "Uhh- I- umm".

 

Luckily his own mate came bounding into the room just then and put him out of his misery. "Charles, is this your boy? And oh! This must be his mate. You didn't tell me he had a mate."

 

"Nor did he mention on the phone that he had taken another mate." Castiel's tone was clipped, as he fought back the urge to growl. How could he! How could his dad replace his mother with anyone, let alone this- this boy! Alright not a boy, he was a man, but he couldn't be much older than Cas, and to him that was just wrong, being with a man the same age as your son.

 

"Woah. Easy there kiddo. I'm sure chuck here didn't mean to spring this on you, but do you really think that was something to hear over the phone?"

 

This time Castiel was unable to suppress his growling as he let loose a monstrous growl that scarred even Dean, "I am NOT your kiddo! We're practically the same age! And don't you find it a bit perverse that you're his son's age! You are NOT my mother, and could never replace her!" At this point Castiel was baring his teeth, his fangs beginning to show as his anger was triggering a change to his wolf form. An a hand tentatively reached out to touch his arm and he lashed out, striking Dean in a chaotic rage. His eyes that had been turning red, began to change back to a pale blue as the realization of what he'd done reached him, "Dean. I- I never meant to-"

 

"It's fine. I know. I know." Dean repeated as he tried to calm his alpha down while rubbing at the sore spot on his cheek that'd undoubtedly would turn into an ugly bruise.

 

Chuck had had enough, "Look, yeah he's younger, but I love him okay. I was in a really bad way and he helped fix me. He saved me from myself. Helped me take my life back. Besides, don't think it's not so obvious how young your mate is? I'd bet he just presented what a year or two ago at most. But you don't see me giving you crap about it. And as for your mother, no-one could ever replace her, but I know she'd be happy for me, and she'd love Gabriel for putting up with my crap and helping me become a better man again. So don't you dare come into my home and lecture me and my mate!" Chuck was posturing now, chest puffed up, putting his boy in his place even after all these years.

 

Gabriel was stunned, he hadn't seen Chuck raise his voice and posture in such a long time, he didn't know the Alpha still had it in him. He decided that he much preferred the timid shy alpha he had helped create. Yeah, he'd take that alpha any day over the rage fueled one he 1st met.

 

So in an effort to keep the peace, Gabriel spoke up, "Well, wasn't that a nice little way to clear the air. Now let's try this again. Hi, I'm Gabe, and you must be Castiel." Gabe stuck out his hand for Cas to shake, "It's so good to finally meet you, Chuck has told me so much about you, he really can't say enough about how proud he is of you. And who is this little cutie?" He turned to address Dean.

 

Castiel, now calmer, went with the flow, "This is my mate Dean Winchester. He is the son of the king of the America's." Castiel boasted.

 

Chuck and Gabe's eyes both went wide and Chuck inquired as to how they met, "Really? How did you manage such an arrangement?"

 

Castiel fiddled with his hands and starred at the floor, unsure of how to answer that, "Well- umm..."

 

"My dad's a dick!" Dean interjected. "That's how. I guess technically Cas here bought me at a whore house."

 

"Dean!" Castiel chastised him. "Ok, yes- I'll agree that your dad is in fact a dick, but I did not buy you from a whore house. I liberated you from an Omega auction house."

 

Dean huffed, "Same thing. You bought me and technically speaking, I'm your property. That's how we met."

 

"Dean Ross Winchester!" Dean flinched. Middle name? Okay, Cas meant business. This was the first time Cas had ever used his full name. "You of all people should know, that I don't own you. I bought your freedom, yes, but I never owned you. You chose to be with me. Didn't you?"

 

The pain was evident in the slight wavering of Castiel's voice as tears threatened to spill from his crystalline eyes. Dean felt like such a jerk as he raked a hand over his face to hide his own embarrassment, "Yeah. Yeah Cas I did. I- I'm just still a little pissed off at how I got here is all. I know I shouldn't take that shit out on you. I know. And I'm sorry. You're a good man. A good Alpha." Dean nuzzled up to Cas and the two scented and calmed each other briefly.

 

Chuck and Gabe looked confused but remained silent, letting whatever this was pass between the pair before Castiel cleared everything up by fully explaining how he came across Dean. With that out of the way and over with, Cas took more of an interest in Gabriel and found that perhaps he and his father had more in common than he thought. Gabriel had dark brown hair and green eyes like Dean that seemed to change to varying shades of green like Dean's and a smattering of freckles across his face as well, though his were more pronounced than Dean's and maybe- ok definitely- Cas was biased, but Dean was still a million times more handsome than Gabriel.

 

 

 

"So how did you two meet?" Cas asked as he held Dean's hand and all four of them went to sit in the living room. Castiel and Dean sharing the love seat while Chuck and Gabriel sat across from them on the sofa. Dean running his hand across the soft red velvet as Cas wrapped and arm around him.

 

Gabriel laughed, "That's actually a funny story." Chuck side eyed him as if to say 'It really isn't that funny.' And Gabe continued, "I was in a band called Rock God. It was an all Alpha band and I was their lead singer and guitar player- yes I know what you're thinking- then how on Earth was I in it if I'm an Omega. Well I didn't present til I was 19, I had formed the band with some of my friends and since my family rarely sired Omegas, everyone just assumed I'd present as an Alpha eventually." Dean nodded, he understood that all too well, letting people's expectations down by presenting as omega instead of alpha. "Anyway, this guy here-," Gabe placed a hand on chuck's knee, "-was one of our roadies, we had been on tour for like 2 years when he joined us. "

 

"Wait. So you went on tour with your band when you were 17!" Dean was shocked, at 17 the most he was doing was horse jumping classes, not traveling the world.

 

Gabe smiled, "Yeah, I have an uncle that's a music executive, he had us play at a high profile party one day and that was that. It's all who you know Dean-o." Gabe flashed him a smile and it was all Dean could do not to want to melt. Gabe had charisma that was for sure. "Well long story short, one day I came out on stage after a gig to find this crazy roadie messing with my gear and pretending he was me I guess, working an imaginary crowd into a frenzy as he shredded the guitar and sang one of our more popular songs."

 

 

 

"Bet you were pretty pissed to see some random guy messing with your stuff." Dean blurted out finding himself being reprimanded by his mate once again with a hissing 'Dean!'

 

Gabriel chuckled, "Not at all. He was actually kinda good and I loved it. I hadn't heard him speak so much as a word since he joined us and barely noticed him until then. But as soon as I heard his baritone belt out those first few notes and watched his fingers make light work as they flew over every chord, something inside me was awoken. I could feel this indescribable sensation creeping up on me, crawling under my skin, accumulating in a growing burning sensation."

 

Dean knew that feeling, the uncomfortable feeling of being thrown into your first heat when you met an Alpha compatible with you. It was the same for him and Castiel. "So is that when you two became mates? You confessed your love for the dorky roadie jamming out behind the scenes?" Dean figured that was a kinda romantic scene.

 

"Nah. I went into my first heat and locked myself away til it passed. My band mates kicked me out soon after-we stayed friends and all, but the band had a certain image my uncle seemed to think they had to protect- I didn't see him again for about four years later. I had been invited to the wedding of one of my old band mates, it was set for a beach in Hawaii and I booked the first flight out. and you'd never guess what happened."

 

"My father was on the flight also going to the wedding?" Castiel supposed.

 

A grin split across Gabriel's face, "Yup." He said popping the P sound. This adorable man was on my flight."

 

Chuck's face turned red, "Gabriel stop embarrassing me."

 

"What, I can't help it if you're adorable and I love you."

 

Gabriel made a kissy face at his partner and ducked aside when Chuck threw one of the throw pillows at him. The whole thing was so nauseatingly cute and domestic and had Castiel reeling. He was happy for his father, really he was, but it was a far cry away from what he remembered the man to be like. Perhaps this Gabriel guy truly was what was best for his father. Castiel nodded and allowed Gabe to continue his story.

 

"Well as soon as I noticed him sitting next to some random guy on the flight I had to try and sit next to him. Be close to him ya know.So I go up to the guy next to him and tap him on the shoulder and very politely ask to switch seats, telling him that Chuck was my mate and we couldn't get seats next to each other and that we were going to a friends wedding and with a little luck it might become a double wedding."

 

"You didn't!" Dean gasped.

 

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh he did alright and when the man said he was sucker for love and agreed to move, Gabe handed him his cell and asked if he'd take our picture so we could have one more picture of the two of us before we wed."

 

Dean laughed, Gabriel's approach certainly was brazen.

 

"It actually was our first picture together." Gabriel got up and walked over to a bookcase with a row of photos and plucked 3 off a shelf, coming back and handing them to Dean and Cas to see. The first one showed chuck and Gabe on a plane, a smile on Gabe's face as he leaned in closer to chuck and tipped the rim of his hat while Chuck side eyed him with suspicion, clearly wanting to call the man's bluff.

 

 

 

The Next 2 photos showed the couple at what they assumed was the mutual friend's wedding. The first one looked as if they had been taken a selfie, with Gabe outstretching his hands from behind Chuck the duo smiling as someone else took a candid of them.

 

 

 

The last photo was a loving one of Gabe holding his hand out to snap a picture of Chuck grabbing onto his arm and closing his eyes as he placed a kiss on Gabe's cheek. It was clear that something had changed between them somewhere between the plane ride and the wedding. Cas and Dean handed the pictures back to Gabe who put them back in their proper spot and and returned to let Chuck continue their love story.

 

 

 

"We talked extensively on the plane and Gabe revealed he saw me goofing off on stage and fell for me, he even revealed his embarrassing story of me triggering his heat and presentation. I couldn't believe it, that a young virile stud like him would want an Alpha like me. Gabe suggested when we landed that we share a room to split the cost and have more time to get to know each other." Gabe burst out laughing and Chuck shot him a death glare. Castiel retched at the implications of that. "We got a room with two queens and slept in separate beds that night after staying up late talking. I found that Gabe was rather good at averting my anger by making me laugh when I spoke of upsetting things and I was pretty good at getting him to act a little more mature in situations. We complimented each other well and by the next day when the wedding came along, everyone assumed we were a couple anyway, so we just kinda went with it. By the end of the night I had developed strong feelings for him and could no longer ignore my inner Alpha roaring inside to be with him."

 

 

"And that second bed came in handy for things other than sleeping for the remainder of our 3 nights there." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and pawed Chuck's shoulder as his mate smacked him upside the head and growled out his name.

 

Dean just laughed as he looked over at Castiel who looked suddenly sick. He supposed it was gross to even think about his father having relations, but he found it endearing how the two played off each other. He supposed that years from now he and Cas would have the same sickly cute relationship as well and make others nauseous with how adorable and in love they were, perhaps they already did. Relationship goals, huh Winchester? Dean thought to himself as he smiled softly and pulled Cas closer to him to snuggle into.

 

  
When the conversation was over and Dean couldn't stop saying how cute their story of meeting was, Chuck changed the topic to something he had to know, "So- your brother? Is he- is he well?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave comments on what you liked or didn't like and why, it helps. I like kudos too, but comments help me way more and if you take the time to comment I'm more motivated to take the time to write.


End file.
